Finders, Keepers
by Selune
Summary: The war is over, and Harry has made a startling discovery: he has an older brother, who is most likely a Muggle, who was adopted away before he was ever born. Crossover with Gundam Wing. Pairing: Heero/Harry Post DH, and Endless Waltz
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction.

Author's Note: I make no promises on when or if I will continue this. It's been so long since I've written anything, that I'm kind of out of practice.

Summary: The war is over, and Harry has made a startling discovery: he has an older brother, who is a Muggle (most likely), who was adopted away before he was ever born. Crossover with Gundam Wing. Pairing: Heero/Harry Post DH, and Endless Waltz

Finders, Keepers

Chapter 1

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" Ron asked through the mirror, his voice coming through tinny with a bit of static.

Harry held the mirror in both hands, a frown on his face. "Of course I do," he replied. "This may be my only chance to have a family, after, well, you know."

"Harry, what Ron is trying to say is that you don't have to do it like **this**," Hermione shouldered Ron aside, her bushy hair spanning the entire frame of the mirror. Despite earlier connection problems, her voice came through loud and clear.

Harry shuffled his feet. "I know I could've sent a letter, but, you know—I just want to meet him, okay? He's my brother."

"And you want to ambush him with this fact, so you can get an honest reaction, instead of something prepared."

Harry hate it when Hermione tried to psychoanalyze him. She was almost always right. "Er…"

"What **Hermione** means by that, is good luck, and mirror call us later, okay?" A freckled arm made it's way onto the mirror's surface, and waved.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, all right. And you guys can give me an update on Australia."

"Will do, mate," Ron said, touching the mirror in a predetermined sequence.

"Oh, good luck, Harry," Hermione cried as the mirror went black.

"Bye, guys," Harry said. "Chicken little says we have blue skies." The mirror flickered on, and then Harry could see his own green eyes reflected back to him. He rolled his eyes at the passcode Hermione had chosen for his mirror. The touchcode that Ron used was much easier to remember—and easier to break, as well, he supposed.

"I guess there's nothing for it, Harry, no more procrastinating," he said to himself. There was no one else around, not that he could see anyway, so his brother would not know of his brief moment of insanity. Or of his magic use—though, the mirrors looked much like the newest phones on the market.

Shoving his mirror in his trouser pocket, Harry began the long trek up the driveway to the gated entry. He reached the gates and pressed a button that he hoped was a buzzer. His brother must be rich to afford something this nice. The house in the distance was almost as big as Hogwarts.

A crackle of static came from speakers somewhere above Harry's head. He winced, and hoped his magic wasn't about to destroy yet another big of Muggle technology.

"Winner residence. Please state your name and your business here," a deep male voice said, barely comprehensible through the static.

"Er, does Duo Maxwell live here?" Harry asked, squinting up into the sun, trying to find the speaker.

"Please state your name and your reason for coming here, sir," the voice repeated.

"Um, my name is Harry Potter, and I'm here to see Duo Maxwell. I'm his brother."

***

Duo was looking over Quatre's security specs with Heero when one of the Maguanacs came into the room. Duo couldn't remember his name, but he was one of the lower ranked members, so he stayed hunched over Heero's desk, waiting to see what his friend made of his suggestions.

"I like it," Heero declared at long last. "I'll send it on to Une, for her approval."

Heero pushed back from the desk and stood, his spine as perfectly rigid as always. "Imad," he nodded to the Maguanac still standing at the door, on his way out.

Huh. So that was his name.

"Mr. Maxwell, I'm sorry to interrupt you while you're working, but Rashid asked me to bring you to the TV Room," Imad said.

Duo nodded. "Did he give you a reason?"

Imad shook his head. "He just said it was urgent, and that was," he looked at his watch, "about 25 minutes ago. It took me awhile to find you."

Duo wished, once again, that Quatre had installed an intercom in this relic of a mansion. He smiled as he said, "Let's hope it was **too** urgent, yeah?" He wondered what Rashid had for him—he hoped it was fun. This "forced vacation" deal was starting to get dull.

***

"Please wait there," the voice over the intercom said. Then the crackle of electricity died, and Harry knew he wouldn't get anything else out of that for awhile.

That had been thirty minutes ago, and counting.

Harry sighed and paced once more between the sides of the expansive driveway. He sat on a bench on the left side of the drive, identical to the one on the right.

"I wonder how many people have to wait out here, for them to put in this much seating," he muttered, too low for the intercom to pick up. A light on the video monitor next to it glowed bright red all the while, and followed Harry's movements as he paced.

Harry slouched down on the bench, preparing to wait for the long haul. He hadn't even been told if Duo was here—he could have moved on since Harry made the location potion last week. What if he'd done it wrong, and he was colonies away from his older brother? How would he find Duo then?

He supposed there was nothing he could do, now, except wait. If Harry didn't find Duo here, he'd try the Muggle records. And if that didn't work, he'd get Hermione's help, if she could spare the time. Maybe Kingsley or George could find something out through their contacts.

***

"What do you want, Rashid?" Duo exclaimed dramatically as he burst into the TV Room. He slumped into one of the only stationary chairs, throwing his feet up on a desk. "This better be good. I was busy relaxing, like your boss told me to."

The tall man quirked an eyebrow. "I have it on good authority that you were not relaxing, and were in fact working with Heero. Unless you wish for me to inform Quatre of this, you will take your feet off of the furniture."

"Yeah, yeah, all right," Duo grumbled, putting his feet on the floor and sitting up straight. "Still, what was so urgent that I had to come here right away. Are any of the other guys coming?"

Rashid pointed to one of the television monitors. "Do you recognize that child?"

The TV Room was set up with televisions that monitored every room in the mansion, as well as the grounds. There were fifty rooms total in the mansion. Most only had one camera, but the bigger areas, like the ballroom, usually had multiple cameras. There were cameras every fifteen feet on the grounds, and surrounding the perimeter. The TV Room was staffed with six security guards to watch the video feeds at all times.

The TV that Rashid pointed to was linked to one of the perimeter cameras. A young man with black hair and of average height was huddled on one of the benches next to the gated driveway—the only way in or out of the grounds. He sat with his knees folded to his chest, and drummed his fingers against the bench. Duo could not see his face, because he was looking down.

"I'm not sure. Maybe?" Duo said, shrugging. "Why? Is he a terrorist or something?" Duo laughed at his own joke, but when he looked up, Rashid wasn't smiling.

"We haven't ruled out anything just yet," Rashid stated. "The boy states his name as Harry Potter. He claims to be your brother."

***

Harry jumped as the speaker crackled to life, again. Finally! Maybe they would let him see Duo, now.

"_Crssh_ Mr. Winner will _crssh_ now. Please proceed _crssh_ building on the right _crssh_."

The gate swung open, and Harry rushed through it, before they changed their minds. Now where was that building the guy was talking about? Seeing something that looked like a large shed—or possibly a small house—Harry headed towards it.

"I wonder if Duo's in there," he mumbled. "No—that would be much too easy." He shook his head, and broke into a trot. The sooner he got there, the sooner these people would take him to his brother.

***

"I don't have any family," Duo said, squinting at the boy on the screen, as if that would make him someone he actually knew, instead of just some delusional stranger. "I'm an orphan."

Rashid nodded. The other staff looked resolutely at their monitors, steadfastly ignoring the drama of Duo's life.

"Do you wish for me to send him away?" Rashid asked.

Duo pushed away from the desk he was leaning on. He fisted his hands and crossed his arms. "No." He shook his head. "Let the kid in, all right? And get a geneticist. You never know—he could be telling the truth. Or at least think he is."

Rashid nodded once more in that infuriatingly sage way of his. "As you wish, Mr. Maxwell." He picked up the in-house phone and gave the order.

Duo watched as the kid jumped up at the sound of Rashid's voice coming over the speaker. As he looked up, Duo got his first look at the kid's face. He gasped. Excepting for a few subtle differences—the hair was different, the nose smaller, an odd scar graced his forehead, and then there were those ugly glasses—the kid looked almost exactly like Duo had during the war.

"Yeah," Duo swallowed. "Definitely let the kid in. How long has he been out there? Get him a sandwich or something." He didn't take his eyes off the screen, and when the kid moved out of the range of that camera, Duo swiftly sought him out in the next monitor.

"Do you think he could really be . . ." Duo trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"It's possible," Rashid replied. "We shall know for sure when the doctor arrives."

Duo nodded, not blinking, taking in the lines of his maybe-brother's body. The kid was awfully skinny.

Rashid was speaking softly to one of his people. Duo couldn't make out what he said, his concentration on the kid was so intense.

"What did you say his name was, anyway?" Duo asked. He reached one hand out to touch the screen. The kid was in the security building, sitting primly on a hard folding chair. He was chewing his lips, and darting his head around.

"Harry. Harry Potter." Rashid's underling slipped out of the rom. "I have sent for Quatre and the others, to inform them of the situation. They should be here shortly."

***

Harry looked around the room he was in nervously. He had been brought up to the main house just a few minutes after sitting down in the outer building. They'd even given him a sandwich—it looked like ham and cheese.

Harry held it limply in his hand, sitting at the very edge of the opulent chair the guards had placed him in. He was sat in an office of some kind, but everything was much better quality—much more expensive—than in any office he'd ever seen, including Dumbledore's.

A few minutes ago, a man in a white lab coat had swept in, attacked Harry's cheeks with a cotton swab, and swept out just as fast, muttering something about a "DNA sample." Harry was vaguely aware of what DNA was, and this was probably to prove he and Duo were related.

Either that, or Dr. Gensheim was a dark wizard who was going to use Harry's saliva and cheek cells to try and raise Voldemort. It had happened in the past. They usually got pissed when it didn't work and tried to kill Harry for their own incompetence. The idiots.

Harry chewed his sandwich, and tried to sit on the edge of the chair, trying desperately not to get any crumbs on it. It probably cost more than the rest of the L4 colony combined. Not that anything else in this office was any cheaper. Harry decided to try to convince Duo into going somewhere else with him to talk. Somewhere he didn't have to worry about potentially destroying some ancient and priceless artifact. He finished his sandwich and folded his hands in his lap, gripping them together tightly.

"Mr. Potter?" a deep voice inquired, and Harry jumped, again. His heart was beating like a hummingbird's. The closer he got to Duo, the more agitated he became. What if Duo didn't like him? Or what if he didn't like Duo? What if Duo didn't even want to see him or thought Harry was some kind of gold-digging family member trying to get at his money? Given the state of his house, that would not be a difficult conclusion to come to.

_Get a grip, Potter,_ Harry told himself, silently so he wouldn't look weird. _Everything is going to be fine. And if he won't see me, I'll just _Apparate_ to him, and _make_ him talk to me._

"Yeah." He stood up and wiped his sweaty palms on his new trousers. Hermione had made him buy them, as all of his others either had holes or fell off his bony hips when he twitched a muscle. "Call me Harry," he said, offering his hand to the other man.

The man was only slightly taller than Harry. He had the same bird's nest for hair that Harry fought with on a daily basis, and the deepest blue eyes Harry had ever seen. He sincerely wished this guy wasn't his brother, because he was the sexiest person alive, and incest (even of the imagination sort) was not on his list of things to do before he died.

The man took Harry's hand in a firm grip and pumped it once. Harry desperately fought to keep from swooning—or melting into a little puddle of embarrassed Harry goo on the floor.

"Heero Yuy. I'm the head of security for Winner Enterprises. Before I let you see Duo, I have some questions to ask you."

Harry nodded, and Heero motioned for him to sit back down. Heero sat in an even more lavish chair behind the desk, and consulted a clipboard.

"What is your full name and date of birth?" Heero asked.

"Harry James Potter. July 31, AC 184."

"Who are you parents, and where do they live?"

"James and Lily Potter. They're both dead." Harry gripped his hands together, again. "Is Duo nearby?"

"When and where did they die?" Heero asked, ignoring Harry's question.

"Um, they died when I was a little more than a year old, on Halloween. AC 185. The house burned down. The lived in Godric's Hollow, in England." That was close enough to the truth—Harry wasn't about to go into the truths of magic at the moment. Harry chewed his lip, again. "Does Duo know I'm here?" he tried again.

Heero looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "The entirety of the staff, residents, and guests know of your presence on the grounds, Mr. Potter."

"Harry," Harry corrected.

Heero looked down to his clipboard. "Why do you believe Duo Maxwell to be your brother?"

"I would rather tell him that myself. It's sort of personal."

Heero shot him a glare. "Mr. Potter, I need for you to answer all of my questions before I can even consider letting you near Duo."

"So he is here!" Harry crowed. His face lit up as he smiled. He had been starting to believe Duo wasn't even at this monstrous house.

"Just answer the question," Heero growled.

"Er, okay." Harry fiddled with the ring on his right hand. "My aunt Petunia—my mother's sister—found a box of my mother's old school stuff and gave it to me. It had her sixth year diary—that is, when she was 16 and a sixth year in school. While reading that, I learned that she had given birth to a boy about four years before I was born.

"Since she was still in school at the time, she gave the baby up for adoption, to a couple who moved to L2. I, um, used a detective agency to track down where my brother was. It was kind of hard, since his adoptive parent died only a few years after arriving on the colony, and I didn't know what name Duo was using. His birth name was Evan—that was my mother's maiden name."

Heero grunted and wrote something down. "How did you find Duo here?"

Harry hesitated. "The, um, people who found Duo told me he would be here. Is this not where he usually lives?"

A phone clipped to Heero's belt rang, just like the old-fashioned phones. Heero held it up to his ear, not turning on the video function. "Yuy here . . .Yes . . .I understand." He clicked off the phone and put it away. "I have been authorized to allow you to see Duo. I just have two more questions before we can go."

Harry nodded. "What are they?"

"First of all, what will you do if it turns out that Duo is not your brother?"

Harry thought. "I suppose I'll have to go back to the drawing board, so to speak, and try to find my brother through other means. Though, I probably won't use the same agency, if they were wrong this time." Harry flicked his fringe out of his hair and tried not to kick his feet like a little kid. "What else?"

Heero locked his eyes on Harry's. "What do you plan to do if he is your brother?"

Harry froze. "Uh, well, I guess I never thought that far. I've never had a brother, before. I guess I'll just be the best little brother I can."

Heero nodded, scribbled some more on his paper, and stood up. "Follow me."

Harry jumped to his feet. "Are we going to see Duo, now?"

"Yes."

***

"Can we turn this up any more? I can barely hear them," Duo complained, staring at the screen where Heero was interrogating his little brother. It was amazing how quickly he took to the thought of having a baby brother—and the DNA test wasn't even back yet.

Quatre was standing at Duo's side, and Trowa and Wufei were floating around the TV Room somewhere. The regular staff had all been ordered to go on a break, so they were the only ones here.

"This is as loud as it gets, Duo," Quatre said. He looked at Duo, his concern obvious on his face. "Duo, I don't want you to be disappointed if this kid turns out not to be your brother." He reached out to touch Duo, but changed his mind. "We don't have the test results back yet. He could be a—"

"Delusional fan, at best, or psychotic serial killer, at worst," Duo finished. "Yeah, I know, but look at him! This kid could almost be my double."

"There is a slight resemblance, I'll admit, but remember—until we get the test results, we can't be sure. That could just be a coincidence," Quatre said softly.

Duo huffed and dropped into a chair that still let him see the screen. "I know, Q-Ball. I just kinda **hope** it's true, you know? I've never had a family before."

This time, Quatre did reach out. He squeezed Duo's shoulder, and fixed his eyes on Duo's. "You'll always have the four of us, Duo. No matter what. We're your family, too."

Duo smiled. Quatre was such a sweet, sweet sap. "Yeah, I know." He jumped up, almost knocking his friend over. "When is the doc going to be back! He took my cheek swab almost 20 minutes ago!"

"It take up to half an hour to process and evaluate the DNA, Maxwell. You know that perfectly well," Wufei stated, coming out from behind a row of monitors.

Duo stopped pacing and slumped back in his chair. He stared at the screen, wishing he was Heero, for the next ten minutes, when Dr. Gensheim entered the room.

"Mr. Maxwell, we have the results," the doctor said.

Duo rushed to the doctor's side. "Well?" he demanded. "What did they say?"

"We ran the test three times, just to be sure. That's why is took so long." Duo made a "hurry up" motion. "Your DNA and Mr. Potter's is over a match."

"What does that mean?" Duo asked. "Does that mean he's my brother?"

"It would appear so."

"Ah!" Duo screamed, elated. He grabbed the doctor in a bear hug, and jumped up and down. "You're the greatest, doc!" he yelled. "Quat, get Harry out of Heero's clutches! I'm going to meet my brother!"

With that, Duo tore out of the room, taking the shortest route to Heero's office, where his baby brother waited.

***

"So, what is Duo like?" Harry asked Heero. The guy was kind of scary. Not only was he bloody gorgeous, but he wouldn't talk! Harry wasn't the chattiest person in the world, but Heero hadn't said a word since they left the office. "You must know him fairly well, right? Are the two of you friends?"

Harry had to hop-skip to catch up with Heero, who seemed to speed up the more Harry talked. "Um, I guess I'll shut up, now." Harry chewed his lips, again. Hermione was going to be pissed when she saw them tonight, but he couldn't help it. It was a nervous habit!

"How far away is Duo from us, now?" Harry asked.

"Not far. He will be meeting us halfway."

Harry tripped over his own feet, he was so surprised that Heero had actually **answered**. With words instead of grunts! Before he kissed the carpet, strong arms gripped his shoulders and hauled him back to his feet.

"Th-thank you," Harry said. Heero's face was so close, they were practically kissing already. Harry felt his face heat up, and knew he was redder than Ron's hair at the moment.

"Be careful," Heero said, turning away from Harry. "Duo won't be happy if his little brother shows up with missing teeth."

Harry beamed at Heero's back. That was the first time anyone here had referred to Duo as his brother. "Okay."

As he and Heero walked to wherever Duo was, Harry began to hear crashes coming from fairly close by. It wasn't long before he could hear footsteps. Loud footsteps, in quick succession of each other. Someone was running.

Heero shoved Harry behind him, up against a wall, and drew a gun from the back of his trousers.

A man came around the corner, panting as he sprinted. He saw the two of them, and stopped dead in his tracks, wisps of sweaty hair clinging to his face. He looked a lot like Harry, just older.

"Duo?" Harry asked, barely believing his eyes. He wasn't able to move towards his brother for Heero's powerful arm across his chest.

"Heero, stop molesting my baby brother," the man said. Heero grunted, and removed his arm, stepping away slightly. Duo turned to look fully at Harry, and he blushed under his big brother's scrutiny.

Duo rushed forward, and Harry squealed as he was suddenly lifted in the air and swung around like a sack of potatoes.

"Little brother!" Duo exclaimed, setting a dizzy Harry back on his feet. "You're much too skinny. Let's go fatten you up."

With that, he grabbed Harry's thin wrist and began dragging him who-knew-where.

"Nice to meet you, too, Duo," Harry grinned, trying his best to keep up with his brother's fast pace.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction.

Author's Note: I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I haven't been able to answer individually yet, because I've been writing all day, but I'll get to it in a little while. Also, I would like to note that I made a mistake in Harry's birth year, last chapter. He was born in AC 184; Duo was born in AC 180, and the Gundam war happened in AC 195.

Summary: The war is over, and Harry has made a startling discovery: he has an older brother, who is a Muggle (most likely), who was adopted away before he was ever born. Crossover with Gundam Wing. Pairing: Heero/Harry Post DH (no epilogue), and Endless Waltz

Finders, Keepers

Chapter 2

Harry stared at the opulence of the mansion as Duo continued to drag him further into its depths. They had left Heero behind them several corridors ago.

Duo came to a sudden halt, and Harry barely kept himself from crashing into his brother. "We're here!" Duo exclaimed, throwing open a door.

"Where is 'here'?" Harry asked. He smiled at Duo's exuberance. Never in his dreams had he imagined his brother would be this excited to meet him. Harry would have to rub it in Hermione's face—he'd known just showing up was the best way to go!

"The kitchen!" Duo yelled, once again grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him across the threshold. "What do you want to eat?"

Harry was speechless—he literally could not speak as he gazed around the massive room. The best appliances on the market—a dozen ovens, a multitude of refrigerators, and more pots and pans than Harry could count without using his fingers—gleamed at him, reflecting off his glasses.

Four men and three women spanned the kitchen. Some were mixing ingredients, others checking the stoves and adding final touches to dishes Harry couldn't pronounce. One man was tossing pizza dough above his head. It all reminded Harry of the reality cooking shows Petunia liked to watch.

"Well," Duo said, bumping his hips into Harry's, "what are you hungry for? The chefs can make just about anything."

"Uh, well, actually, I'm not that hungry," Harry stammered. "One of the guards brought me a sandwich, earlier."

"A sandwich? That's just a snack!" Duo declared. He stalked up to the nearest chef and got her attention. "Hey, Sheila, do you mind making me and my brother something to eat?"

"Of course not, Duo," the petite woman trilled. She was blonde, probably in her mid-thirties, and very pretty. "What would you boys like?" She looked from Duo to Harry.

"Er, um, I don't really want anything." Harry snuck a glance to Duo. "Thank you, anyway."

"Just give us some dessert, then," Duo insisted. He turned to Harry. "Sheila makes a great chocolate cake. Everyone loves chocolate."

Harry forced a grin to his face, but it felt more like a grimace. "Okay." After years of knowing Mrs. Weasley, he knew when to give in on the subject of food. He could always just push the cake around on his plate.

Sheila beamed at the brothers. "All right, Duo, Mr. Maxwell. I'll have it right out for you. Where should I have it taken?"

"Just bring it to the sitting room, 'kay? I'm going to take Harry to meet the guys." After Sheila got to work, Duo turned back to Harry. "I want you to meet my friends. Is that okay?"

"I guess so?" Harry said. He would rather talk to his brother alone, but he tried to think of it from Duo's perspective. Harry had had months to get used to the fact that he had a brother—Duo'd only had hours, and not many of those.

"Great! I know they're going to love you." Duo grabbed Harry's hand again. It was like he couldn't stop touching him. Harry was glad of it—he didn't think he would have the guts to just reach out and **touch** his brother for no good reason, no matter how much he wanted to. "I won't let them grill you for too long—Heero's the worst at that. Then we can talk, just us."

Harry smiled. "That would be brilliant."

***

Duo was taken aback by Harry's expression. His smile lit up his face, so much as to make him seem a different person. Even with the dark circles under his eyes and the paleness of his skin, he was beautiful when he smiled, and so fragile-looking. Like a boy Snow White.

The kid obviously didn't take care of himself. He was too skinny—which Duo knew just how to remedy—and his paleness looked too much like sickness to be his natural skin tone. The boy needed a caretaker, and who better to do that than his very own big brother?

Duo gripped Harry's hand in his own and led him to one of the smaller sitting rooms. Despite not having told any of the guys where to meet him, he knew that was where they would be. It was "their" room, a bit more cozy than the rest of the house, with more comfortable furniture.

When they reached their destination, Duo didn't let go of his brother's hand. He wanted to keep a hold of him at all times, lest he disappear.

"Ach, Duo, stop smothering the kid!" Wufei commanded as they entered the room. Wufei was slouching gracefully on one of the rooms many couches (as he **always** did, to Duo's great envy).

Duo looked to Harry, who frowned. Duo dropped his brother's hand. Maybe Harry didn't like that much touching. He didn't want to scare him away so soon.

"Don't mind grouchy over there," Quatre said, coming up to the two of them. "He's just cranky because he's missing his afternoon nap. He'll probably fall asleep soon." Q-ball smiled and offered Harry his hand. "I'm Quatre Winner. I'm one of your brother's friends."

"It's nice to meet you."

"So polite!" Quatre quirked an eyebrow at Duo. "I wonder where he gets it from." He smiled, to let Duo know he was just joking.

Duo laughed and grabbed Quatre to ruffle his hair. He let his friend—who couldn't breathe, he was laughing so hard—go and turned back to his brother, who was smothering a laugh behind his hand. Duo grabbed that hand and held it in his own. "Don't listen to him, Harry," he commanded. "Q-ball's taken so many etiquette lessons, he doesn't know how normal people act. Let's leave him here, and go see everyone else."

Quatre smacked Duo on the back of the head, gently enough that he wouldn't have known it happened, if it didn't pull his braid. "Hey! That was uncalled for!" Duo pouted, turning to Harry. "Did you see what he did?"

"I did. It was awful," Harry said in a deadpan, reminding Duo of Heero.

"He's so mean to me. We should move away before he decides to attack your person next," Duo said loftily, dragging Harry with him.

Harry's laughter was sweet, and higher than Duo would have thought. It was like music—everything about his little brother was just perfect.

They stopped in front of Trowa, who was reading a weapon's catalog. Duo poked him. "Say hello to my little brother, Trowa."

Trowa looked up at Duo, blinked, then turned to Harry. "Hello, Duo's little brother," he said, then went back to his magazine.

Duo turned to Harry. "Trowa's a little shy, but he isn't mean like that blonde devil back there."

"Hey!" Quatre shouted from the other side of the room. "I can hear you, Duo!"

Duo grinned devilishly. He loved teasing Quatre.

Trowa was being boring, so Duo led Harry over to Wufei, who appeared to be sleeping. Duo poked him. Nothing happened. Duo poked him again. Still nothing. Duo grabbed Wufei's shoulder and shook. "Wuffers!" he whined. "I want you to meet Harry!"

Wufei spluttered and shoved Duo away, causing him to trip over his own feet and land on his butt. Harry offered Do a hand up, giggling.

"What gives, Maxwell?" Wufei demanded. "I was **sleeping**."

"Say hello to Harry, and I promise I'll leave you alone," Duo said, crossing his fingers. It was more fun to tease Wufei than Quatre, and that was saying something.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Fine, Maxwell." He swiveled his head to Harry. "Hello, Har—" His face turned white and red at the same time. He cleared his throat. "Hello, Harry." He held Harry's hand in both of his, in lieu of a proper handshake. "I'm honored to meet you. Don't let Maxwell's excitability put you off. He's as calm as a sleeping puppy, as long as you take him for enough walks."

Harry burst out laughing, seemingly not aware that his hand was still caught in Wufei's. "I'll try to remember that," Harry said.

Duo didn't like that look Wufei was giving Harry, so he extracted his brother from Wufei's grip and dragged him to Heero.

"This is Heero. He's my best friend," Duo said. Heero was going over work stuff—probably the security specs of Relena's summer home, since it was only a few months away—so it took him a few seconds to acknowledge them.

"We've met," Harry said.

Duo laughed nervously and scratched his head. "Yeah, um, sorry about that. Heero's just—Heero, you know?"

"Yeah, I can imagine."

Heero looked up at the brothers. He was sitting on Duo's favorite couch, and upon noticing them, scooted to make room.

Duo sat down, pulling Harry to sit in the middle. "Harry's my brother," he informed Heero.

"I know," Heero said. He twitched his head to look at both brothers. "Congratulations."

"Isn't it brilliant?" Duo enthused.

Harry grinned, and took Duo's hand for the first time. "I think so."

***

Harry was loving his brother so much. He was so much fun! He reminded Harry of Fred and—of George. It was such a difference, being around Duo after the last year and a half, Harry almost choked at the lack of tension and fear.

It would take some getting used to. Harry tried to be polite while Duo was introducing him to his friends—each more gorgeous than the last, but he couldn't help laughing when Duo fell over. Thankfully, he didn't seem to mind.

After doing the intros with Heero (who still caused Harry to go mute with awe, which was probably better than babbling incoherently and trying to crawl into his lap), Duo's friends left them to their own devices. Except for Wufei, who had once again fallen asleep, and was snoring in the corner.

"So, uh," Harry trailed off, his nervousness flaring back, now that it was just him and Duo.

"Yeah," Duo echoed. He shifted on the couch, throwing an arm over the couch and facing Harry. "Tell me more about yourself, kid."

Harry frowned at that. He wasn't a kid, but he would let it go for now. There was no reason to be defensive. "I was, um, raised by our Aunt Petunia and her husband, after Mom and my dad died. I went to boarding school in Scotland. I got six GCSEs, but I didn't take my A-Levels yet."

OWLs and NEWT scores were reported in the corresponding Muggle category of the GSCEs and A-Levels for Muggle-born or –raised children, so as not to raise the suspicions of the Muggle authorities. If he wanted, Harry had high enough scores to go to Muggle university. Of course, when he got there, he would have no idea what the professors were talking about, having not attended Muggle school since he was ten.

"What about you?" Harry asked, desperately trying to get the focus off of himself. "What's your life been like? Where did you go to school and all of that?"

Duo grinned, but it was gone in a flash. "I grew up on the streets of L2, after my adoptive parents died, I suppose. I was taken in by the Maxwell House when I was fairly young. Then I joined the war when I was fifteen, and I was in the short battle with the Barton Foundation after that ended. I met the guys in the war, and we became close. I would trust them with my life."

Harry could relate to that, having friends that close himself, and was glad that his brother had such great friends. "How did you get involved in the war?" Harry knew a little bit about the recent Muggle wars, but he head been at Hogwarts for the majority of the fighting, and didn't know many of the details, except that when he got back to the Dursley's after second year, there was a lot of reconstruction going on on the TV, and a new police group had been created.

"I was—IwasaGundampilot," Duo spat out. "The others were, too. I was 02. After the war, I became a Preventor."

Harry didn't know what a Gundam pilot was—he thought that was what Duo said. Maybe some kind of special forces? Either way, it seemed obvious that Duo didn't really want to talk about it. "What's it like, being a Preventor?" Harry asked.

***

Duo held back a sigh. Harry didn't care that he had been one of the "G-boys," as the press had dubbed them in the months following the war. Even now, seven years later, in AC 202, there were still people who hated the former Gundam pilots. There were also people—mostly beautiful women, in Duo's experience—who adored them.

Duo was glad that Harry didn't fall into either category. Having a brother who hero-worshipped him would be much better than having one who hated him, but not by much.

"Being a Preventor is great!" Duo enthused. "I get to catch the bad guys, and blow stuff up, and work with my friends. Heero and Wufei are Preventors, too—though, Wuffers is a field agent, and Heero is in charge of security."

"Plus you get to help people," Harry said.

"Oh, definitely!" Duo pulled his brother into a one-armed hug. "You're so smart—rescues are my favorite part!" He poked Harry. "Tell me more about you, now. Do you play any sports? What are your friends like? Are there any girls in your life?" Duo forced himself to stop. He could keep asking questions all night long, and Harry would never have a chance to answer!

"Uh, well, I did play one sport at my school. It was a kind of localized game, called Quidditch." Harry stopped and looked at Duo. After a few seconds, he continued speaking. "And my, uh, best friends are Ron and Hermione. We met our first year in boarding school, and just kind of fell in together after a sort of, well, it was because of one of our professors, who as a bit of an idiot." Harry got this strange, wistful look on his face.

"Anyway, Ron and Hermione are like family to me. They're been really supportive in my search for you. Hermione even found the, um, detective agency that found you." Harry bit his lip. "I used to date Ron's little sister, Ginny, but that was over a year ago. I'm not really interested in her, anymore."

There was a knock at the door, before Duo could get out another question, and Harry's face washed in relief.

"Come in!" Duo shouted, not bothering to keep his voice quiet for Wufei. The guy could sleep through a train crash, provided he wasn't actually on the train, and one of the former pilots was near him.

The door opened, and Sheila stepped in, carrying her delightful chocolate cake. Duo could never remember its name, but he didn't care. Sheila always knew what he wanted.

"You are a goddess of food," Duo gushed, jumping up to take the plates from her. She'd brought glasses of milk, too. The wonderful, wonderful woman.

She smiled and winked as he salivated over her creation. "Mr. Winner says not to eat too much," she said. "Dinner will be served in the family dining room in an hour."

Duo nodded, not paying the slightest bit of attention. He handed a plate to Harry, took his first bite of heaven, and moaned in ecstasy.

***

"Duo seems really taken with Harry," Quatre commented after he, Trowa, and Heero had cleared out of the sitting room. Quatre had wanted to wake Wufei to move him somewhere more comfortable, but that idea had been vetoed.

"I hope the kid can live up to the expectations Duo seems to have for him," Trowa said, flicking his bangs out of his eyes.

Quatre turned to Heero. "What do you think?"

Heero crossed his arms. "No one can live up to the image Duo is building of Harry. He's always wanted a family, and now one has literally shown up at his front door. He's going to try to make Harry into the perfect little brother—and himself the perfect big brother. Nonetheless, Harry seems like a good kid. I think he'll be good for Duo."

"I think we should invite him to stay," Quatre said. He wanted to let Duo spend as much time with his little brother as possible. Quatre knew what it was like, having siblings you knew nothing about, having not met any of his 29 sisters until the war. That struggle to form a bond was difficult when both parties had their own lives, and nothing in common except for the blood running through their veins.

"I agree," Trowa said, and Quatre smiled. Trowa had a similar experience with his sister, although they formed a relationship first and were still unsure if they were blood kin. Trowa confessed they were both afraid of what it would do to their relationship if it turned out that they weren't brother and sister.

"I have no problems with that plan," Heero said.

"Great!" Quatre shouted. One of the chefs came rushing by—Sheila Thurman, one of the best he employed—holding Duo's favorite dessert. Quatre caught her as she passed them. "Sheila, can you tell Duo and Harry not to spoil their appetites; we're having dinner in an hour?"

"Of course, Mr. Winner." She raised a plate at him, in lieu of a salute.

"It's Quatre," he called after her, but she was already gone. He had gotten most of his staff to call him by his first name, but there were still a few holdouts. "Mr. Winner" just sounded so old.

"You might as well stop trying with that one," Trowa said with a light chuckle. "She will never call you anything except what she called your father."

***

Just a little over an hour later, Harry sat in the "small" dining room, surrounded by Duo and his friends. The room was easily twice the size of his bedroom at Hogwarts.

He sat between Duo and Heero at a round table, with Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa taking up the other side. The chefs had just brought out the dishes, and everyone was serving themselves.

Harry played with his napkin, waiting for everyone to get what they wanted. After eating both a sandwich and a piece of cake earlier, the thought of more food made him sick to his stomach. Still, he didn't want to be rude, so he put some bread and a bit of chicken on his plate, and filled his water glass.

Given the obvious wealth his brother's friend had (Duo had fallen in the floor, laughing, when he learned Harry thought this place was **his**), Harry was surprised they were eating such plain food and serving themselves. He was mostly grateful, though. After one frou-frou Ministry dinner, where he was forced to eat snail and let the staff dole out his food like he was a child, Harry decided to stick to "normal people" things.

Unless it came from Kreacher, of course. He tended to cry if Harry tried to do anything for himself. And everything he cooked (even snails, Harry was sure) was delicious.

"How long will you be on L4, Harry?" Quatre asked, between dainty bites.

Harry brought his hand up to scratch his head, before thinking better of it. He was at the dinner table, after all. He fiddled with his fork, instead. "I didn't think that far ahead, actually. I didn't have much of a plan, except to find Duo and meet him. I don't really have anything pressing waiting for me back home, until next September."

The Auror program had taken him in, despite the fact that he hadn't taken his NEWTs. His Order of Merlin, First Class, was more than enough to qualify him, according to his recruiter.

"Do you have somewhere to stay, tonight?" Trowa inquired.

"Yeah, I'm staying at the, uh," he had to think, "the Four Seasons, near the shuttle station."

Quatre dropped his cutlery. "That place is a rate hole," he declared. "You'll stay here with us, instead. That way, you and Duo can spend more time together. He's on vacation."

Harry could only nod. He had a feeling that Quatre would have said any hotel he was staying at wasn't good enough, since the Four Seasons was actually a rather nice hotel. Loads better than a tent in the woods, anyway—even a magical one. "Er, okay. If you're sure you don't mind?" He turned to Duo.

"It's a great idea. Thanks, Quat!" Duo ruffled Harry's hair. "Give me the room number, and I'll have someone go get your stuff. We'll get you set up in a room—you can take your pick. Q-ball has a bunch."

Harry smiled weakly. "Thanks. You don't need to go to any trouble, though."

"It is no trouble," Heero said, startling Harry. "You're Duo's brother. We want you to be comfortable."

Harry flushed scarlet when Heero addressed him. "Thanks, anyway."

Heero nodded and went back to his meal. The conversation moved on—to Duo, thankfully—and Harry sighed in relief. He never knew what to say when his brother asked him about himself. There was so much he couldn't say.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction.

Author's Note: I would, again, like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I haven't been able to answer individually, because I've been at work. There will probably be more frequent updates during the weekend.

Summary: The war is over, and Harry has made a startling discovery: he has an older brother, who is a Muggle (most likely), who was adopted away before he was ever born. Crossover with Gundam Wing. Pairing: Heero/Harry Post DH (no epilogue), and Endless Waltz

Finders, Keepers

Chapter 3

Later that evening, Duo and Quatre let Harry pick out the room he would be staying in. He chose the first one they showed him, merely for the fact that he doubted it was any less lavish than any of the others—and it had an enormous mirror on top of the dresser.

Harry sat on the king-sized bed, and bounced. _Springy._ It was certainly softer than any bed he'd ever slept on. Harry smiled and flung himself flat on the bed.

He'd certainly come a long way since the Dursleys!

Harry rolled onto his side and grabbed one of the many pillows, hugging it to himself. He couldn't get Duo's face out of his mind. He wanted to go find his brother, but like he'd told Duo, he really was exhausted from his trip here. What he'd failed to mention was that Earth to colony Portkeys were especially taxing.

Harry was becoming increasingly convinced that his brother and all of his friends were Muggles. None of them seemed to know who he was—which was quite a relief, actually, but a stark contrast to the blatant adulation given him by even the most backwater wizard communities. They didn't know about Quidditch or even Celestina Warbeck! Granted, that last could be because Celestina was a "musician for a more romantic generation," as Mrs. Weasley often said, but even first years had at least hear of her.

Harry wasn't sure what he thought of his new blood relative being a wizard-born Muggle (a more politically correct term than "Squib," which was gaining popularity based on his own willingness to use it). In one way, it reminded him of the Dursleys—what if Duo resented Harry for having magic when he didn't, like Petunia did with their mother?

Having magic certainly would have come in handy for Duo, during the war. But then again, Duo might not care—he might just think it was neat that Harry was a wizard. Given what he'd learned of his brother so for, Harry was leaning more towards the latter, but that might just be wishful thinking.

Either way, Harry was going to keep from dropping the M-bomb until he and Duo were a little more emotionally invested in each other—and Duo was a little less likely to freak out and never want to see Harry again.

With a huff, Harry pulled himself up into a sitting position. He needed to mirror call Ron and Hermione. It was nearing midnight, and they were probably worried—he said he would call sooner.

Harry dug the small mirror out of his back pocket and dragged himself over to the large mirror on the wall. The spell to connect the mirrors to one another were quite nifty. The Unspeakables had been working for years to make Floo calls portable, and had found the answer in small, hand-held mirrors. Harry's dad had discovered this when he was a teenager.

Harry stuck his mirror in the corner of the large one. It seemed to sink down into the larger mirror, molding with it, so all Harry could see of it was the frame.

"The sky is falling; the sky is falling," Harry said, rolling his eyes. Hermione had, of course, picked the most embarrassing passcode for him. The mirrors slowly turned black. Ready to make a call. "Chicken little seeks the Fox and the Hound."

The mirrors blinked a series of lights at Harry. When that faded away, Harry could make out what could only be a hotel room, in the reflection. There was one bed, covered in the generic spread and flat pillows that hotels seemed to favor. A brown suitcase was open on the corner of the bed. Hermione was digging into the suitcase, her back to Harry, so all he could see of her was her bushy hair. She spoke softly to someone out of the frame.

"Oy!" Harry yelled, after putting up a silencing charm. "Ignore me, eh? I see how it is."

Hermione visibly jumped and whirled around, causing Harry to smile. It wasn't often he got the jump on his friend.

"Harry!" she squealed. She peered at him with her all-knowing eyes, making Harry quite uncomfortable. He hated it when she looked right through him like that.

"That's me," he said. "How are you guys? Any luck today?"

"You know it, mate," Ron said, swinging into the frame. "We found Hermione's parents, today. How did things go on your end?"

"They went okay. Duo's friends invited me to stay with them," Harry replied. "How are things with your parents?" he asked Hermione.

She flicked her hair behind her ears, somehow making it seem natural and not the nervous habit Harry knew it was. "They're going to be okay," Hermione said. "I took the spell off them, today, and they're starting to remember things. Ron and I gave them quite a fright, just showing up the way we did, but I think everything will be okay in a few days."

"They were right peeved at Hermione when she told them what she did, though," Ron spoke up, and Hermione glared at him.

"Nevertheless, I think we'll be able to move past this. We could be back in England by early next week," she said. "Now, what happened with you? I want to hear every detail."

Harry sat on the bed and played with his fringe, thinking of how to word things. "Duo's brilliant," he said, "and he seemed excited to have a little brother. He wanted to know everything about me—which I fudged a little. Don't look at me like that!" Hermione thought he should tell Duo the truth about himself up front, but Harry preferred to ease him into it.

Hermione frowned and made a "hurry up" motion. "What else happened?"

"He, um, I had to wait for a couple of hours before I could see him. He's staying at his friend Quatre's house, who is richer than the Queen, probably. There was a lot of security to go through," Harry said. "I had do a DNA test, but it came back a match, of course. Thanks for telling me how to do the locator potion, by the way. I would never have found Duo, otherwise."

Hermione had a pensive look on her face. "Quatre is an unusual name. It seems familiar, somehow. Is that his first or last name?"

"First," Harry replied. "His full name is Quatre Winner."

Hermione gasped. "Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner! Why didn't I see it before?" She turned to look at Harry. "Did Duo have any other friends with him?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, three of them. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa."

"Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, and Trowa Barton?" she pressed.

"Yeah," Harry said. "How did you know?"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried. Do you know nothing about recent history?"

"Er." There was really no right answer to that. The truth would just make her angry. Still, Harry had not been a Gryffindor for nothing. "Not really. I could tell you about a goblin war, though."

Hermione gave him a look—the frowny kind. "Your brother and his friends were instrumental in the downfall of the Alliance! They defeated Oz!"

Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from asking what Oz was.

"Your brother is a hero. He and his friends saved the world."

"I guess it runs in the family, huh?" Ron said, beating his way back into the conversation. "But enough of that. Tell me—what's the food like?"

Harry grinned, and went into a detailed discussion of what he'd eaten, so far, in the mansion, as well as a general outline of everything else he'd seen the chefs making. Hermione eventually steered the conversation back on course, so by the time they said their goodbyes, it was almost one o'clock.

Harry yawned as he tucked his mirror into the side pocket of his log. One of Quatre's staff had brought it in just a few minutes after Harry'd been given the room. Harry took down the silencing charm and began rummaging in his bag for some pajama pants.

He pulled out a pair that didn't look too ratty, and his tooth brush.

Harry shimmied out of his clothes and pulled the pants on. He would take a quick nip to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth, then straight to bed. The nearest bathroom wasn't too far away, if he remembered correctly from what Duo showed him.

***

" I wanna go see Harry," Duo said, springing up from the couch.

"Sit down, and let the kid rest," Wufei insisted, elbowing Duo back down.

Heero and his friends were in their room, chatting about everyone's new favorite topic—Duo's newfound brother.

Duo happily bounced in his seat, and turned to Heero. "So, what'dcha think, Hee-chan?"

Heero grimaced at the nickname, but he had long since given up trying to make Duo call him by his proper name. "I thought he was cute," Heero said, then blushed. He hadn't meant to say that. "He reminded me a bit of you, at that age." There, maybe Duo would focus on that.

"Aw, that's so adorable!" Duo enthused, pinching Heero's cheeks. "Of course, my little brother is off-limits to all lecherous thoughts," he delivered in a flat tone. He turned to Quatre. "You spread that around, Quat, okay?"

Quatre nodded, smothering a laugh behind his hand when Duo looked away. He winked at Heero.

"Yuy does not have lecherous thoughts about your brother, Maxwell," Wufei said. Heero might have been grateful for the rescue, if it didn't put his best friend's attention firmly back on him.

"Is Wuffers right, 'Ro?" Duo asked.

Heero rolled his eyes, and slapped Duo on the shoulder. "Relax, Duo. I'm not going to jump your brother in a fit of lust."

Duo mock-sighed, wiping his brow with an exaggerated motion. "And here I was all worried."

That seemed to kill that line of thought, much to Heero's gratitude. They spent the next hour or so rambling about Harry—and all of Duo's half-formed plans for his baby brother.

"I feel sorry for Harry," Trowa spoke up before they went to bed for the night.

"How so?" Duo asked, a manic glint in his eye.

Trowa pointed at Duo. "You are going to be the most overprotective brother of the century."

"He needs to be protected. There are people who would hurt him because of me," Duo argued. He jumped up and clapped Trowa on the shoulders. "You just reminded me—I have to set up a security detail for Harry! Thanks, Trowa!"

Trowa met Heero's eye as Quatre and Wufei left.

"I won't let him go too overboard," Heero promised. After seven years of reigning Duo in, Heero knew this would be his biggest challenge to date.

***

Harry was hopelessly lost. It was ironic—the lack of moving staircases and hidden corridors confused Harry's magic-tuned brain, and had him going in circles. He had yet to find a bathroom, and was fairly sure his room had gotten dropped in a black hole.

Harry had left his wand back with his things, so he couldn't even do a "point me" spell. He was starting to get cold, too, having not worn a shirt, since he believed he was just taking a five-minute bathroom break, not a four-month trek through the plains of the Serengeti, as the décor would have him believe.

Harry saw someone out of the corner of his eye, flitting around the corridor up ahead. "Oy!" Harry called out, jogging in his sock feet to catch up to whoever it was. "Wait up a minute!" As he got closer, Harry recognized the person to be Heero, and valiantly tried to keep himself from blushing.

"Uh, thanks, mate," Harry said when he caught up to Heero, who had stopped and was looking intently at Harry. Harry fought down the urge to giggle inanely. "I, er, have no idea how to get back to my room. Could you point me in the right direction?"

"Which one are you in?" Heero asked in a deep voice, causing Harry's stomach to flutter—it was like Cho and Ginny combined, cloned, and set on the sun. His skin felt so hot, he probably looked like he had a sunburn.

"Um, I not sure," Harry confessed, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "It was blue? And had a big mirror!"

Heero nodded. "I think I know which one it is. I'll take you to it."

"Brilliant. Thanks, Heero," Harry gushed, stamping down the butterflies that were starting to make their way to his throat.

***

_He is your best friend's baby brother,_ Heero repeated to himself as he walked Harry back to the corridor where Quatre usually put his important guests. It was the most defensible and hardest to reach. None of the rooms had their own bathroom, though, to make room for supplies and equipment. Every one of the rooms down that hallway could double as a panic room. There was no doubt Duo would have wanted his little brother there.

_Emphasis on the little_, Heero once again told himself.

Of course, the one person declared off-limits had to be the first person he had found attractive for six months. Maybe that was why he was so drawn to Harry—he was the forbidden fruit. But then again, it couldn't be that. Heero had thought Harry was, to use a Relena expression, "too adorable for words" as soon as he met him. Before Duo had laid down his "no touching" rule.

Of course, Heero had known, even subconsciously, that Duo would react one of two ways, were Harry to be telling the truth. He would either forbid all contact of the romantic kind, preferring to lock Harry up in a tower somewhere—with Gundams guarding the moat, instead of dragons. Or, he would pick Harry up and physically hurl him at all of his single friends, in the hopes that a concussion would lead to true love.

Heero wondered if he would still be attracted to Harry if Duo had chosen the latter route, and Harry was still on the list of prospective partners. One glance at Harry's naked chest answered that question.

Heero suppressed a groan and hurried his pace. The sooner he dropped Harry off at his room, the better, in Heero's opinion. _You don't even know if he's gay,_ Heero told himself. _He could be the straightest straight man this side of Orion's Belt, and he looks like your best friend._

An evil voice in the back of Heero's mind piped up, _Just more delicate and fragile, without all of the past history you and Duo share._

Heero tried to squash the thought, but it had already happened. And he agreed with it, anyway. He **liked** the thin waif look Harry was sporting.

Heero, loathe though he was to admit it, was attracted to people who needed to be protected. That was why he and Relena had lasted so long. As the former Queen of the World, and the current Queen of Sanq, Relena would always need to be protected.

His need to rescue people—or, as Duo put it, his "thoughtless obsession of jumping in front of a bullet to save a puppy,"—was ultimately what caused their split. Relena wanted a lover—an equal—not a bodyguard that she had sex with.

Heero was just recently beginning to see things from her perspective. Thankfully, despite their break-up, they remained friends.

"Is this your room?" Heero grunted, opening the door to the safest room in the entire mansion. It wasn't the most lavish, but it was the hardest to get to, and the easiest to get away from, and it had a direct connection—via a hidden corridor—to the TV room, which could only be entered from inside of the room, or by someone who had the code for the lock. Only the five former pilots had the code. It seemed like the one Duo would stash Harry in.

Plus, it was blue.

Harry squeezed past Heero in the room, pressing his wonderfully, awfully, bare chest against Heero's back and upper arm. His skin tingled where they touched.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is," Harry said, looking around the room. "Thank you so much." Harry turned to face Heero, again. He crossed his arms, then flung them at his side, started to re-cross them, and finally settled on playing with the drawstring on his pants.

"Heero, I just wanted to say thank you," Harry said, pulling the string taught and looping it around his fingers.

Heero fought to keep his eyes on Harry's face, watching Harry's navel in his peripheral vision only.

"I mean, you guys have made me feel so welcome," Harry continued. "I never thought I would be received so well by my brother—much less his best friends, too!"

Heero wanted to feel Harry's skin just underneath the elastic band of his pants, which peeked out as Harry tugged his string. Would it be as soft as it looked, or was it rough and scarred, like Heero's own?

"Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks, and I'm glad I got to meet all of you, and I hope to be a part of Duo's life for a long time."

Harry took a breath, then opened his mouth—presumably to say something else—but Heero grabbed Harry's teasing drawstring, using it to pull him forward. He smashed their mouths together, intent on devouring Harry's whole being, and Harry raised his hands to fist in Heero's hair, groaning in the back of his throat—

Except he didn't , because Heero didn't, and it didn't happen. What Heero actually did was nod, say good night, and walk away with a problem that he needed to take care of right away.

***

Harry shut the door when Heero left, and collapsed against it. For a few seconds there, it looked like Heero wanted to kiss him.

That was probably just what he wanted to think, though. Heero did not seem the type to kiss someone out of nowhere—especially young, skinny boys like Harry. Heero probably wanted someone more mature. If he even liked men—Harry was never good at telling the gay men from the straight, since back home, both threw themselves at him with equal fervor.

Since the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry had received no less than six marriage proposals—a day. He was told that number had increased, but after an incident with an obsessed fan and a Portkey, Harry had sent up a remote drop-off for his mail, so he wouldn't really know. The only people whose mail came directly to Harry were Ron and Hermione (of course), the rest of the Weasleys, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom (who was still a good friend, after a brief post-war assignation), and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was still the Interim Minister six months after the fact.

Still, with one gay relationship under his belt, Harry could hardly claim to be an expert on spotting the elusive homosexual. And if he thought Heero was giving him bedroom eyes, Harry better not hold his breath, because he might have been imagining it.

It was nice to dream, though. Harry would have good dreams, tonight.

He flopped down on the bed, and finally realized he was still holding his toothbrush. He blanched. How was he going to find a bathroom now? He should have had Heero swing him by one on the way back here.

Harry jumped out of the bed. Maybe Heero was still nearby, and Harry could catch him!

He ran to the door and flung it open, disappointed to find only himself in the corridor. Huffing, Harry stalked to his bag and began digging through it.

"There's nothing for it, I guess," he said to himself. He couldn't go back out there—he would die of embarrassment if Heero found him lost, again. He was going to have to use magic.

Harry found his wand in the duffle, and dragged it out. He grimaced as he raised the wand and said the tooth cleaning spell. He **hated** the way it felt and tasted—it was like having someone vigorously wash his mouth out with soap, making sure to use extra elbow grease.

Finally, the spell finished, and Harry sighed. Tomorrow, he would have to make sure Duo gave him a **map** to the restroom.

***

Duo rushed to the TV Room. It wasn't too late, so Rashid should still be there.

"Oh, thank God!" Duo exclaimed when he saw the man he was looking for.

Rashid turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you, Duo?"

"Yes!" Duo said. "I need protection for Harry." Duo drummed the fingers of his right hand on a table. "I've been thinking, and I think Harry needs round-the-clock protection. There are a lot of people who don't like me because of what I did in the war."

"Trowa and Quatre removed both of their families from protective detail, several years ago," Rashid reminded Duo.

"Yes, but they're not Preventors, like me!" Duo argued. "Did Heero tell you he received a death threat a few days ago, from one of the leftovers of a crime syndicate we put a hurt on?"

Rashid frowned. "No. He did not."

"Well, I know **Heero** can take care of himself. But you saw my brother—a strong wind could blow him away, much less a mobster with a chip on his shoulder! People like that will go after anyone, to get what they want."

Rashid nodded. "I understand. I will make sure he is safe."

"Think of what you would do if you were in charge of Relena Peacecraft's safety. Then double it," Duo commanded. He strolled over to the monitors. "Hey, while I'm here, do you mind if I check in on Harry?"

He pushed away the Maguanac manning the TVs that showed where Harry was being housed. He quickly found his little brother, digging through a bag in the middle of the floor.

"Hey! You're supposed to be sleeping, now!" Duo yelled at his brother. That was the only reason Duo had stayed away so long—Harry had said he was tired.

Harry was shirtless—Duo made a note to make sure only straight men and gay women watched Harry's room—and wearing pajamas. Maybe he had tried to go to sleep, and just couldn't do it in a strange environment. That happened to Duo sometimes.

Harry pulled something out of his bag, and muttered something. For the first time, Duo wished the bedroom cameras were hooked up to audio, as well. But Quatre always went on a tirade about privacy whenever anyone brought it up.

Duo stepped closer to the monitor, and saw that his brother was holding a stick. Harry held the stick up to his face, and said something. The video feed fizzed out, and Duo cursed.

"This is the kind of technology you have guarding my brother!" he yelled, and hit the monitor. The screen cleared. Harry was already pulling the covers back on the bed and climbing in.

Duo turned to Rashid, and pointed an accusing finger at him. "What was that?" he demanded.

"There is some problem with the system," he said. "It has been happening all day. I've already informed Mr. Winner of this. I have people searching for the problem as we speak."

"Well," Duo huffed, "see that you find it." He stalked out of the room. He was going to find some people he trusted to sit outside of his brother's room, if the equipment wasn't even working.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction.

Summary: The war is over, and Harry has made a startling discovery: he has an older brother, who is a Muggle (most likely), who was adopted away before he was ever born. Crossover with Gundam Wing. Pairing: Heero/Harry Post DH (no epilogue), and Endless Waltz

Finders, Keepers

Chapter 4

Harry walked down the path to the Forbidden Forest. He didn't want to. All he wanted to do was turn around, go back to the castle, up to his room in Gryffindor Tower, and talk to Ron and Neville and Dean and Seamus, but he couldn't.

There were people along the sides of the path—loads of them—and when he tried to go home, they surged forward and manhandled him back the other way.

Professor Dumbledore was in the crowd, and Fred Weasley. There was something wrong with Fred, but Harry couldn't tell what it was until Fred pushed him towards the forest. His head was twisted at an odd angle, and his right arm just kind of hung there. Dumbledore's hands were cold, but otherwise he looked normal.

Snape was very enthusiastic when it was his turn to correct Harry's course, his left cheek bulging like a squirrel with a nut. Remus and Tonks, though, seemed reluctant to touch him. They walked by his sides, lightly holding his hand, and tugged him forward.

"Where am I going?" he asked Tonks. Her hair was sort and black, like his. She shook her head, and tugged his hand harder.

"Okay," he said, as Vincent Crabbe gave him an eager shove. "I'm coming."

Harry tried to wave to Dobby as he passed, but Remus wouldn't let him go. The house elf ran his hand alongside Harry's arm as he passed. Harry smiled at Dobby, and he burst into tears.

Harry stopped and knelt beside his friend. "It'll be okay," he said. "We'll see each other again."

Before he could hug Dobby, Sirius swept by and dragged him forward.

"Do you know where I'm going?" Harry asked his godfather, trying to keep up. Sirius was going too fast for Harry to see everyone, but he caught glimpses of Moody, Hedwig, the Muggle Studies professor, and Colin Creevey.

Colin smiled and waved as Harry caught his eye. Harry waved back, but he wasn't able to slow down.

He was running now, and he was alone. The crowd and Sirius were gone, and Harry was deep in the forest. He could turn back now, if he chose to, but he wanted to see where the path led.

The path at his feet was made of uneven stones, which made running difficult. Harry was panting, his breath coming in sharp gasps. He wanted to stop, to lie down and go to sleep, but he could see the end of the path just ahead.

He had to reach the end.

There were people at the end of the path. The woman was holding something in her arms, but the man just stood there. As Harry got closer, he recognized the woman as his mother, and she was holding a baby. The man was his father.

Lily looked up as he realized this, and her eyes went wide.

"Mum!" Harry yelled, putting on a burst of speed.

His dad yelled something, but no sound reached Harry. His parents turned from him as he reached them. Harry put a trembling hand on his mother's shoulder. Why would they reject him like that? He just wanted to see them!"

"Oh, Harry!" his mother cried, startling Harry. Her voice was much too loud after hearing only his own for so long.

"It's okay, Mum. Don't cry," he said, rubbing her shoulder.

She shook her head, refusing to look at him. Harry turned to his father, but he also refused to acknowledge his son, gazing across the distance at something.

Harry turned to look at what his parents found more interesting than him, and saw. . .himself. To be more accurate, his body. He was laid out in his school robes. His hair had mud in it, and he was covered in blood. Harry tried to get away, and stumbled over a stick on the ground. He landed on his arse. He shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head.

A hand touched his chin and pulled his face up. Harry found himself looking into his mother's eyes, so like his own. She was holding Voldemort in her other arm, and the baby was wailing.

"It isn't in your head, darling," she said.

***

Two men burst into Harry's room, startling him awake. "Who're you?" he slurred, raising up his arm defensively. "Wh're you in my house?"

The men—one tall and blond with a scar running down his otherwise attractive face, and the other even taller, with carrot-orange hair and more muscles than a body-builder on steroids—halted in their tracks at his inquiry.

"We heard screams," the first one said. "We came to investigate."

"Oh, okay," Harry said, his sleep fuzzed-brain confusing him. "Was someone yelling?"

"You were, Mr. Potter," the second one said. "Your brother stationed us outside your door, for your protection. We thought someone had gotten passed us."

Harry sat up, the bedcover falling down. He looked around the room, taking a moment to remember where he was. "I'm not at home?" he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"No, Mr. Potter," the blond said. "You are in Quatre Winner's primary residence. My name is Gray, and this is Rudolph." He pointed to the redhead.

"Are you okay?" Rudolph asked. "Do you want us to get your brother?"

Harry shook the last vestiges of sleep away. "No. There's no reason to worry him. It was just a nightmare." He swung his legs out of bed, and went to stand up. The blood rushed to his head, and he swayed.

Gray grabbed his arm, to steady him. He pushed Harry back down, and sat beside him. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked softly.

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed, allowing Gray to keep hold of his hand and elbow. "Yeah, I'll be all right. Can one of you show me to the loo?"

"We'll take you in a minute. Just rest here for now," Rudolph said from the door. "I'm going to get someone to come look at you."

Harry tried to protest once more that he was fine, but he knew when he was beaten. He'd seen other people give him that look before, intent on protecting him from himself. It was best just to go along with it, then do what he needed to do after they'd left.

"Just a few minutes," Harry relented.

***

"Why are you here, and not watching my brother?" Duo demanded when he saw one of the guards he had assigned to his little brother's protection. "Did something happen? Is Harry okay?"

Rudolph stopped in front of him, panting and out of breath. That wasn't a good sign—he must have run the whole way.

"What happened? Where's my brother?" Duo ordered. He **knew** this would happen. They'd only known each other for a few hours, and already something had happened to Harry. Duo was bad luck.

"Did someone hurt him? Did you kill them? You better have, if you felt he was safe enough to leave his side." Duo loomed over the taller guard. "He's not dead, is he?"

"Duo, relax and let the man speak," Heero said. They were in Heero's office, going over the day's itinerary. Duo had planned to show Harry around the colony today, since he'd confessed that he had never been to one, and he and Heero had been discussing which areas were safe enough to take Duo's little brother.

Heero's standard of safety was sadly lacking. Heero offered to come along, as back-up, but Duo wanted it to be just him and Harry for the day, so they could get to know each other better.

It wouldn't happen, now.

"Why are you not at your post, Mr. Rudolph?" Heero inquired, looking perfectly calm. Serene, even.

He wouldn't be like this if Relena were involved. He would have an appropriate sense of urgency, which was sadly lacking at the moment.

"Gray is still with Mr. Potter, and I've already sent a doctor to his room," Rudolph said, still doubled over.

"What! Why does Harry need a doctor?" Duo yelled.

"He became dizzy when getting out of bed. I felt it prudent to get a professional to look at him." Rudolph got his breath back under control and raised himself to his full height. He was as tall as Rashid, which was fairly tall. "I thought you would want to know, sir."

Duo spluttered. "And you left him alone with Gray? That man is a—"

"Very trusted member of the Maguanacs, who would never defile a child," Heero finished. He stood and walked to Rudolph. "You did a good job. Thank you."

The guy looked down at Heero with doe eyes, and Duo snorted. Ye another soldier fallen to Heero Yuy's charms.

Duo made a mental note to keep Rudolph out of Harry's security rotation, and maybe make sure he and Heero had a few "accidental" run-ins. Heero became insufferably placid when he went too long without sex, and he'd broken up with his last boyfriend six months ago.

Heero said something else to the guy. The conversation looked like it could go on for several more minutes, so Duo left without them.

***

"I'm fine," Harry said to the doctor. She'd shown up just a few minutes ago, apparently sent by the red-headed guard.

"Let me be the judge of that," Dr. Po said. She stuck her stethoscope in the middle of Harry's bare chest. Harry shivered—it was cold.

Dr. Po wrote on her chart, then turned back to Harry. She indicated for him to put his shirt back on. "Everything seems to be fine, from what I can tell here. Has this ever happened before, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"No, not really," Harry lied. Everyone got dizzy sometimes—that didn't mean it was anything serious. Harry didn't want her to have any reason to order more tests, which would take up precious time he could be spending with his brother.

"All right." She signed her notes with a flourish. "I don't think this is a big deal, since it's only happened once. If it happens again, let me know, and we'll see what's causing it. Okay, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled weakly and nodded. "Of course." He turned to Gray, who was hulking in the corner. "Can I go to the loo, now?"

Gray jumped into motion, running to the bed, where Harry was still sitting. "Do you need any help?"

Harry glared at the hand Gray offered. "No. Can you just show me where it is?" He stood slowly, and felt fine. No dizziness or lightheadedness. He didn't feel like he was about to float away. It must have just been a fluke.

As he crossed the threshold to the hall, he heard Dr. Po say to Gray, "You watch him too, okay? He is Duo Maxwell's brother, and we all know how lightly the Gundam pilots take their own health."

Gray agreed, and Harry restrained himself from turning them both into blast-ended skrewts. Fortunately—for them—his wand was tucked safely away in the nightstand.

"Come on, then," Gray said, rushing out of the bedroom. He put his hand between Harry's shoulder blades to guide him. "The bathroom isn't far away."

***

Duo bumped into Sally in his rush to see Harry. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were on the moon."

"I had some leave come up, and Quatre offered to let me stay here," she said, blushing. She started to walk away, then turned back. "I just saw your brother. Cute kid."

"How is he?" Duo asked, anxious to get to Harry, but also wanting to know what Sally thought.

"He's going to be fine," she said. "He just got a little dizzy—it was probably from waking up in a strange bed."

Duo grinned. "Great! Maybe he'll feel well enough to go out with me, then. I'll just go ask him."

***

Harry started at his face in the mirror. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. That was nothing new.

His duffle bag sat at his feet, brought to him by Gray. He pulled out some clean clothes, and wrinkled his nose as his second-nicest pair of trousers. This time last year, they fit him fairly well, but Harry had lost quite a bit of weight since then, and they slid down to show his arse if he wasn't careful.

As much as he hated to admit it, he really needed to go shopping. Maybe Duo would show him round the shopping district, so he could pick up a few things. Duo couldn't be anywhere near as bad as Hermione about that kind of stuff. Just getting one outfit with her had been an all-day ordeal.

Of course, if he had known the sort of things and people his brother hung around, he would have already replaced his wardrobe. He didn't want to embarrass Duo, after all.

After cinching his belt—fastened on the last hole, and still a little loose—Harry opened the door. And screamed, falling back into the sink.

"Duo, what the—!" He cut himself off, not wanting to offend his brother. Duo grabbed him by the wrist, and hauled him upright.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes darting over Harry. "I didn't mean to scare you. Are you bruised anywhere?

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm fine." His lower back twinged where he hit it on the edge of the sink, but he ignored it. "What were you doing there? You startled me."

Duo pouted. "I didn't mean to. I was just waiting for you to get finished. I wanted to ask you what you wanted to do today. I have lots of ideas—but I wanted to run them by you, first."

"Um, actually," Harry said, hesitantly, "I sort of did have something I wanted to do—but it's fine if you don't want to!"

"I am intrigued, little brother," Duo said, deepening his voice, and enunciating every word. "Do tell."

Harry turned away from Duo and stooped to pick up his back. Duo beat him to it, easily lifting the heavy bag to his shoulder. "Thanks," Harry said, itching to take his bag back. "I, um—can we go shopping? I seem to have brought the wrong bag." Harry picked the fuzz off his trousers, his face burning.

"Of course, I'll take you shopping!" Duo enthused. "Ooh—I know just where to go! D'Arcy's has some great stuff that would look really good on you. And, of course, Thistlethorn and the Thinking Man, and Mugwumps, Inc—I always thought that was a funny name." Duo continued naming off stores he wanted to go to, and Harry felt his dread growing. Duo seemed to be **worse** than Hermione!

"And then we'll eat at this great little Italian bistro—do you like Italian?" Duo asked. On cue, Harry's stomach growled, and Duo laughed. "I guess we should worry about breakfast first, huh? What do you want to eat. The cooks can make just about anything you can think of."

"I don't really have a preference," Harry said. "Whatever you want is fine." Anything that the chefs here made was sure to be fantastic.

They got to the room Harry was staying in, and there were two men standing in front of it, on either side of the door. They were different from the ones there earlier. When they saw Duo, they saluted.

"There's no need to be so formal," Duo told them. He turned to Harry. "This is Jalal and Hatim. They will be with you whenever I can't be, to keep you safe."

Harry looked at the two men. "Er, hi." He gave a small wave. "It's, um, nice to meet you." He had thought he was through with his kind of thing when he left England.

Duo looked at Harry's bodyguards and frowned. It looked odd on his face. "Guys, this is my little brother, Harry. You will protect him with your lives if need be. He is the most important person under the sun, and you will treat him as such." Duo paused, his face growing sterner. "One last thing," he waved his hand in a circle toward Harry. "Harry is precious, so no touching."

Harry almost choked. _Precious?_ He scowled at Duo's back as they entered the room. "Was that really necessary?" he asked.

Duo set his bag on the bed and blinked. "Of course. You could be in danger. I have to make sure you're safe," Duo said. "That's what big brothers do."

"And the "no touching" thing? Was that about keeping me safe, too?" Harry demanded, physically swallowing back his ire. Ever since the war, everyone he was close to treated him like he was made of spun glass which already had a crack in it.

Just because he died that once, they thought he was an invalid. Even Ron and Hermione did it, though not to the extent that, say Mrs. Weasley and Andromeda did.

That his brother would treat him the same way, while not even knowing Harry's past, made him want to laugh—or yell. Since he didn't want to fight with Duo after having just met him, Harry chose the former. Duo could do what he wanted—for now.

"Of course that was to keep you safe," Duo protested. "Those guys are animals—they'll try to jump anything. But they're the best we have—no one has ever been injured on their watch."

Harry started to retort that his "virtue" had been lost some time ago, and that Duo didn't need to worry about people trying to have sex with him or hurt him because he could take care of himself—and in some instances, he would gladly welcome the former, and probably want them to do it again—when he heard a voice coming from his bag.

"Hello? Harry? Are you there?" a male voice said. "I know you're there. You better answer me **right now** or I'm going to come find you!"

Shit, his mirror. Harry recognized the voice as belonging to George Weasley. Double shit.

"That must be my, um, phone," Harry said to Duo, who was looking at Harry's bag with curiosity. "I thought I turned it off, but I must have put it in receive mode, accidentally—it's new. I'll just see what he wants, then I'll meet you at breakfast, yeah?"

Duo stood there for a few seconds, before taking the hint to leave. As soon as the door shut, Harry dived for his bag. He dug through it frantically, searching for his mirror. He grabbed it and wrenched it into the open.

"You have the absolute worst timing," Harry snarled. What if Duo had decided to get Harry's "phone" for him? The mirrors could pass as mobiles from a distance, but close up, they were decidedly different.

"You're lucky I decided to call first, instead of just showing up to drag your arse back here," George shot back. His face was as red as his hair, making his freckles fade into the background. "Ron convinced me to talk to you, first."

"You talked to Ron!" Harry cried. Ron and Hermione had been spotty on communication for weeks, while they were looking for Hermione's parents. Harry had only been able to catch them twice in one day because they'd been so close to reaching their goal.

"Yeah, I did," George bit out, his fury palpable. "Hey—did you know your best friends didn't even know you were in the hospital? They were most displeased to learn that you checked yourself out without the Healer's consent."

"You told them that, too!" Harry wailed. "What else did you tell them?"

"Everything," George said. "And they agree with me. You need to come back to the hospital, until the Healers say you can leave."

"I don't need to be in the hospital," Harry argued, gripping his mirror so tight, he thought it might crack. "The Healers said there wasn't anything wrong with me."

"No, they said they couldn't **find** what was wrong with you. I read your file—they wanted to do more tests."

"You read my file? That's—that's private information!"

"Yeah, and quite eye-opening information, at that," George said. "You collapsed after taking a medium skill-level potion. Your magic is all out of whack. You aren't eating. And what do you decide to do—you go to a magical dead zone! There aren't even any proper Healers in space!"

George got louder as he went on, and Harry had to grab his wand and cast a silencing spell.

"I'm fine," he said, as calmly as possible. "I feel great, now—it must have been a fluke. I probably made the potion incorrectly. I'm going to go see my brother now."

"Don't you hang up on me!" George yelled.

Harry said the passcode to turn his mirror off. It went black and then cleared to look like a regular mirror, again. Harry put a silencing spell on his mirror, and shoved it in a drawer. He didn't want anything to interrupt his day with Duo.

Cancelling the spell around the room, Harry went into the hall to find Duo still waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" he asked his big brother.

"Hell, yeah!" Duo shouted, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him forward. "We're gonna have **fun** today!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction.

Summary: The war is over, and Harry has made a startling discovery: he has an older brother, who is a Muggle (most likely), who was adopted away before he was ever born. Crossover with Gundam Wing. Pairing: Heero/Harry Post DH (no epilogue), and Endless Waltz

Finders, Keepers

Chapter 5

Duo left Harry's room reluctantly. He wanted a piece of whatever guy dared to speak to his little brother like that.

As soon as Duo shut the door, he pressed his ear against the door, so he could hear what was being said. The rooms were almost soundproof, but some sound trickled through.

". . .lucky. . .showing up. . .back," the guy on the phone said. Harry must have it on video for him to come through so loud.

There was a few seconds of silence, then Harry yelled, "Talk to Ron!" Again, Duo couldn't make out what they were saying, then Harry (thankfully, he inherited Duo's big mouth,) yelled again, "Told. . .that, too! . . .What else. . .them!. . .Private information!"

The other guy began to speak a bit more loudly, and Duo listened eagerly. "Collapsed. . .level poison. . .magic. . .eating. . .Go to. . .dead zone!. . .Proper healer!"

Then, there was suddenly no sound at all on the other side of the door. Absolutely no sound at all penetrated. Duo pressed himself harder against the door, straining to listen, but there was nothing for it. Either Harry had hung up, or they were speaking in whispers—maybe Harry was paranoid that someone would hear them. He wouldn't know how poorly sound travelled from his room to the hallway.

Just in case, Duo backed away from the door. He looked at the guards, who stared straight ahead and said nothing. Duo had known he'd picked the right guys for the job—although, what if they let just anyone sneak up to Harry's door like that? They were supposed to be protecting Harry, not Duo!

Duo made a note to assign different guards to his little brother. He tried to think of any of the Maguanac teams who would be good enough, but none of them passed the litmus test. Even split apart from their partners, the Maguanacs were all either too lustful, sloppy, lazy, or concerned with Rashid's approval to be of any use.

No, what Duo needed was someone like himself. Dedicated to the job. Driven to protect Harry at all costs. Would put Harry's safety above all else—even their own lives or the lives of countless others. The only person Duo could think of—besides himself—was Heero.

Heero had a lot of work, though. He might not be able to spare the time to watch after Harry. On the other hand, bodyguarding had always been Heero's favorite post-war job. Then again, he was gay, and might find Harry too tasty a morsel to resist, in which case Duo would have to chop off his best friend's hands—and maybe other parts. He'd be useless, then.

Duo didn't think Heero would seriously be attracted to Harry, though. Besides Relena, all of Heero's significant others had been soldiers.

That settled that—after he and Harry got back from shopping, Duo would ask Heero to guard Harry whenever he couldn't.

Harry finally opened the door and came back to Duo, and he beamed at his little brother.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, like Duo would ever make him wait.

"Hell, yeah!" Duo shouted, grabbing his brother and dragging him to breakfast.

Later, he would think on the odd bits of conversation he'd heard, but for now he just wanted to spend time with his brother.

***

Four hours later, Harry was about to drop. Duo had dragged him to more clothing stores than he'd ever been to in his life—and that included the shopping trips Petunia made him go on, when hunting for a pair of trousers for Dudley that wouldn't rip when he took a deep breath.

"Duo, I don't think I need that," Harry protested, as Duo picked up a horrid sparkly shirt. It was made of spandex.

"No, you'll need something for when I take you clubbing," Duo said, then froze. "You're right—you don't need that." He put it back on the rack. "We'll go to a sporting goods store for that. Get you a nice, sturdy bat."

Harry, not for the first time today, fought back his irritation. If he looked at it in a certain way, it was actually kind of sweet. Duo cared about his enough to want him to be safe, even going so far as to scare away some of the attendants who suggested things Duo deemed to be "too slutty"—such as shorts and t-shirts.

Come to think of it, Duo only drove away the males. He showered attention and compliments on the female staff, asking for their suggestions on what would look best on Harry, but he wanted all of males as far away from Harry as possible. Even the customers.

He'd actually thrown a hanger at a man two stores back, who he accused of leering at Harry. They had almost gotten thrown out. Thankfully, the man hadn't wanted to press charges after learning who Duo was—as long as he got an autograph.

Still, Harry had to wonder—was his brother a homophobe? And if he was, could he tell Harry was gay, and was that why he acted the way he did? Since Harry was gay gay gay (practically on fire, from the way Neville talked), he worried how that would affect them if Duo found out. Maybe he could subtly feel Duo out on the matter.

He didn't want to keep two—well, three—secrets from his brother, but he would if he had to. He wasn't going to push his brother away this early.

"And try this on, and this one, and ooh, this is nice," Duo said, throwing items of clothing in Harry's arms.

"Erm, Duo?" Harry said, struggling under the weight. "Little help, here?"

Duo turned and his eyes widened. "Oh!" He lunged forward to take some of it, before Harry fell. He whistled, and two of the staff appeared. "Carry this," he said, and the male attendant came forward. "No, not you." He shook his head. "Her."

The petite redhead sighed and took the clothes from Duo. Struggling for breath, she said, "I'll just—huh—take this to a dressing room, shall I?"

Harry sighed, and when Duo's back was turned, quickly handed the rest of his load off to the man—who was openly leering at Harry—and stuffed a tip in his trouser pocket, as his hands were full.

"You come back anytime, sir," the man, whose name tag read 'Tony,' said. "Next time, leave him at home, though."

Harry smiled, enjoying the man's attention. This bit of flirting came only from his own attractiveness—not his fame or money or anything else. Duo finally realized Harry wasn't keeping up with him, and ruined the moment by dragging him away.

"Oy!" Harry yelled, rubbing his wrist when Duo let go. That had hurt!

"I'm sorry, Harry," Duo said, looking contrite. He bit his lip, a nervous habit he and Harry shared. "I just—look, you're very pretty and there are men out there that will want to hurt you because of that."

"I don't think he wanted to hurt me," Harry said, ignoring the 'pretty' comment. He was handsome, damn it, not pretty. "Quite the opposite, in fact."

"Yes, and even he might think that," Duo explained, his eyes wide and big, pleading. It was a trick Sirius used to use. "But men are ultimately bad people, and he would eventually hurt you."

"You mean like you just did?" Harry asked, holding up his still sore wrist.

Duo winced. "No—Yes. I mean, he could hurt you in a lot of ways. Emotionally, physically. . .sexually."

Harry reached out and grasped his brother's arm. "You can't protect me from everything, Duo. I can and will get hurt—and I should. That means I'm living properly, yeah?"

Duo grunted and looked away, but he didn't shrug off Harry's hand.

"Duo, are you—are you homophobic?" Harry asked, regretting it as soon as he said it. What if Duo said yes?

"What?" Duo shrieked. This time, he did wrench out of Harry's grip, so he could pace. "Of course not! What makes you think that? My best friend is gay! Why would you think that?"

Harry bit his lip to keep from smiling at Duo's words—not only was Duo **not** homophobic, but Heero was gay! He better make sure that's who Duo was talking about—just in case he meant one of the other guys, or someone else that Harry hadn't met yet.

"Heero's gay?" he inquired, crossing his fingers for luck.

"That's what I said!" Duo yelled. They were garnering a lot of attention, by now. Duo grabbed Harry's shoulders, looking into Harry's eyes. Harry winced at the pressure—Duo was so strong—and Duo released him. "Why would you think I could be something like that?"

"Well, um," Harry stuttered, at a loss for words. He hadn't realized Duo would react this strongly. But it meant that Duo was definitely, obviously, anti-anti-gay. Maybe even pro-gay. "The, um, the way you react to all men who come within ten feet of me was what made the idea pop up, actually."

Duo deflated. "Oh. I guess I can see how you'd think that, then."

Harry waited for Duo to keep going, but he didn't. "Um, if you're **not** homophobic, then why do you do that with men, and not with women?"

"To protect you, of course," Duo said. "You're tiny, and—"

"I'm the same size as you!" Harry interjected.

"Yeah, height-wise, maybe, but you're at least thirty pounds lighter than me. I can swing you around like a sack of potatoes," Duo said, his face growing stern. "If I can do that, so can other men. Women are smaller, like you, and have less upper body strength. In a fight, you could probably take on a woman, but a man would wipe the floor with you. An then I would have to step in."

Harry actually took a step back. The way Duo said that—Harry had no difficulty thinking that Duo would kill anyone who tried to hurt him, in any way.

"You, um, you ready to do more shopping?" Harry asked, desperate to change the subject.

Duo flashed his teeth at Harry and linked their arms. "You betcha, little bro! There's a changing room around here somewhere with your name on it!"

Harry groaned, and let his brother take him to try on mounds of clothes.

***

When they got back to Quatre's house, Duo made Harry let him bandage his wrist. He couldn't believe that he'd hurt his brother like that!

Harry tried to say it was fine, but Duo knew it wasn't. He confessed what he did, when Harry tried to pass it off to the other guys as an accident. Harry didn't like it when Duo did that, which made him suspicious.

Was Harry used to covering it up when people hurt him? Did he think what Duo did was okay?

Because it wasn't, not at all, and the fact that Harry might think it was made Duo see red. The thought that someone Harry knew—and cared about if he was so willing to lie for them that his cover for Duo just rolled off his tongue—had hurt him, ever, made Duo want to track that person down and kill them, and then do the same for everyone who knew about it and did nothing.

Duo swallowed his anger and focused on the conversations around him. There was no need to get ahead of himself. Harry might not have been abused. That seemed unlikely, from where Duo was sitting, but it was possible.

They were eating diner in the small dining room, again, but this time the other pilots had maneuvered things so Harry was sitting across from Duo instead of beside him. Quatre and Trowa had engaged Harry in a conversation about music, of all things. Harry seemed to be lost, his head batting back and forth between the two men.

"They're like vultures, those two," Wufei muttered under his breath, folding his napkin on his lap.

"Huh?" Duo said, breaking his eyes off his brother. "What do you mean?"

"Take your elbows off the table, Maxwell. That's rude," Wufei corrected. "What I meant is—look, you left your brother alone with them for five minutes to speak with Yuy, and now look at them. They're the best of friends."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Duo asked, confused. He played with his mashed potatoes, adding more salt and butter. The chefs had cooked to Heero's tastes tonight—he must have batted his eyelashes in their general direction again. "I want you guys to be friends with Harry."

Wufei cleared his throat, and looked at his plate, to cut his steak. "Yeah, well. . ."

An idea dawned on Duo. "Are you jealous? Do you want super special alone time with my little brother, too?" he cooed.

Wufei dropped his fork and pointed his knife at Duo. "You've completely misunderstood what I meant, as usually," Wufei said through clenched teeth. He picked his fork up, speared a piece of steak and bit into it.

While he was chewing, Duo took the opportunity to tease his friend. "Aw, that's so cute," he said in a baby voice. "Harry's such an awesome little brother, even the Great Untouchable Wufei Chang wants to be his friend."

Wufei swallowed, and opened his mouth to speak, but Duo cut him off. "Harry!" he called, and his brother looked up, stopping mid-word. "Do you want to hang out with Wufei after supper? I think Wu-man is lonely."

Wufei sputtered, his face growing red, and Harry laughed.

"I think I can fit that into my oh, so busy schedule," Harry said, eyes sparkling. "I mean—that is, if you want to." He turned to Wufei, biting his lip.

"I would be honored," Wufei said, which made Harry smile.

"Great!" Duo exclaimed. "You two can have a wonderful bonding moment—that is completely platonic, with absolutely no funny stuff." He directed the last at Wufei. Duo was pretty sure he was straight, but it was better to be safe.

He glanced at Harry out of his peripheral vision, who sighed and rested his chin on his hands. Duo grimaced. He knew Harry didn't approve of how protective Duo was—especially with anything having to do with sex—but he couldn't help himself. His brother was just so dainty and vulnerable that his "serve and protect" instincts went into overdrive.

Maybe he should talk to Hero while Harry was with Wufei. They needed to go over the specifics of Heero's Harry-guarding duties. He could ask Heero how to suppress some of his over-bearing big brother traits while he was at it.

But first, he would make sure to instruct the staff in the TV Room to keep a close eye on Harry and Wufei—and on Harry just in general—and to intervene if it looked like anything untoward might happen.

***

After dinner, Heero led Duo to his office. It was where they usually spoke, as there was only the one camera there and no other audio devices. Heero had the code to turn off the camera, if he chose.

"Do you want me to—?" he waved to the camera.

Duo swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, turn it off."

As Heero put in the code for the camera, Duo flopped down in "his" chair, the comfiest in the room.

"Heero, do you think I'm a bad big brother?" Duo asked.

Heero frowned. Duo had used his real name—he must be serious. Heero sat in the chair he used when it was just him and Duo, the same one Harry had sat in when in this office. "Why do you ask?" Heero inquired. "Did Harry say something?"

"No—God, no," Duo said, waving his arm in a slashing motion. "Harry's great, and he thinks I'm great, too, from what I can tell. But he thought I was homophobic—and I grabbed him! Did you see his wrist?"

"I saw the bandage," Heero confessed. Harry had tried to hide it with a long-sleeved shirt, but all of the pilots had noticed it. "You'll have to make that up to him."

"So I **am** a bad brother!" Duo wailed. He rubbed his hand over his face, worry lines showing at his mouth and eyes.

"I didn't say that," Heero pressed. "I know you didn't mean to hurt him—so does Harry for that matter. He doesn't seem the type of person who would lie about it if you did it on purpose. You just need to be more careful."

Heero paused and went to Duo. He hesitated, then knelt before him. His friend looked miserable. "You're stronger than Harry. You could seriously hurt him very easily, if you used your normal strength on him like you do with us.

"Pretend that he's made of glass—or better yet, crystal," Heero advised. "Then, every time, before you touch him, before you touch him, picture him breaking, and be gentle."

Heero stood up, patting his friend on the shoulder. "It's what I do."

As someone strong enough to bend metal, everyone was glass to Heero. He had learned the hard way that everyone was delicate compared to him. He had bruised Relena once during lovemaking, and had refused to touch her again until he could do so without fear of hurting her.

All of his bedmates since then had been made of sturdier stuff. The fragile frames he preferred his lovers to have were just too easily damaged.

"I'm—Harry thinks I'm too protective of him," Duo said, biting his lip. "Do you think. . .?"

"He's right, but as long as you keep him safe, that's what matters, right?"

"Exactly!" Duo jumped to his feet. "I knew you would understand, He-chan."

Duo stalked to Heero's desk, and sat on it. "Now—we need to talk about how the two of us are going to make sure he's safe."

Heero bit back a groan. Duo wanted to kill him, obviously, wanting him to spend time alone with Harry. Didn't Duo know that he was one of the guys he wanted to keep Harry away from?

"All right," Heero said, resigned to his fate. "Who will we have as back-up, in case we are incapacitated?"

Duo threw out a few suggestions, and then it was just a matter of banging out the details.

***

"I would like to thank you," Wufei said, as he led Harry to the movie theater that Quatre apparently had in his home. Wufei was going to let Harry pick out the film.

"Huh?" he said. "What for?" He'd never gotten to pick a film to watch before—and had actually never seen one all the way through—so he was quite excited. He hoped he chose a good one.

"I'd like to thank you," Wufei repeated, "for saving the world."

Harry whirled on Wufei. "What? What are you talking about? I don't—I'm not—"

"Relax, Harry," Wufei said, holding up a hand to placate him. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm not a fanatic out to steal your underwear. I just wanted you to know that I know. It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter."

"But you're a Muggle!" Harry exclaimed, then clamped a hand over his mouth in horror. His eyes darted around the hallway, but there were no flashing lights, sirens, or SWAT team members out to get him. Duo didn't magically pop around the corner. Harry lowered his hand. "How did you know? You **are** a Muggle, aren't you?"

"Yes," Wufei said. "I was born in the L5 cluster, and didn't set foot on Earth until I was fifteen. Space drained away any magic potential I might have had, leaving me a Muggle. Just like Duo, I suppose.

"I do have magical family, still on Earth, though. The part of the clan that decided not to move to the colonies, and kept their magic. I've gotten in touch with them since the end of the war—wars, I would say. Yours and ours."

"And?" Harry asked, fearful that Wufei would ruin things by telling Duo—and hopeful that maybe he already had. If Duo knew that Wufei had magical ancestors and was still such good friends with him, it was a good bet that he wouldn't care his brother was a wizard.

"Cho Chang, a distant cousin of mine who lives in England, speaks very highly of you," Wufei said, and Harry reddened at the mention of his ex-crush. "She said you were a true soldier, and honorable, willing to lay down your life for innocent people."

Harry started. He hadn't known Cho thought of him that way after what Hermione did to Marietta.

"I know that Duo doesn't know this about you, and that's why he—and the rest of the guys—treat you as they do," Wufei continued. "I know you're strong, though, stronger than any of them can imagine. Until you're ready to tell Duo the truth, I will keep your secrets."

"Tha—thank you," Harry said, overwhelmed. He had never expected an ally like Wufei to fall into his lap. "Thank you so much."

He surged forward to embrace Wufei, hugging him hard. Wufei stood awkwardly in his arms, and patted his back.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction. Also, in chapter 6, the lyrics to the song that Harry sings are also not mine—they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: The war is over, and Harry has made a startling discovery: he has an older brother, who is a Muggle (most likely), who was adopted away before he was ever born. Crossover with Gundam Wing. Pairing: Heero/Harry Post DH (no epilogue), and Endless Waltz

Finders, Keepers

Chapter 6

"Hehehe," Harry snickered, smothering his laugh into his hand.

After their "manly" bonding moment—Wufei refused to call it anything else—Harry had confessed to having never seen a movie before. Wufei found that odd. If Harry had been a purebred wizard or raised in a magical home, then it would be expected that he hadn't experienced normal things like "Spaceballs 3000: Rise of the Killer Fembot," which they were unfortunately now watching. But Harry had been raised by normal—"Muggle"—people, in a regular house in England.

Cho told Wufei that Harry had been raised by some of his mother's relatives, who were Muggles. Harry confirmed this by his ability to use modern technology. Most of the purebreds Wufei met in his own family were fascinated with things as simple as batteries and a flashlight. Harry reacted to everything as a normal person would—like the electric lights, central heat, and refrigerators were an everyday part of life.

But he had never watched a movie, and was in fact drawn in by this ridiculously camp, C-list comedy about bumbling female robots. He reacted like a small child, laughing at every substandard one-liner, fascinated by every scene change. He kept his popcorn close to his mouth, and didn't take his eyes off the screen.

The movie was one of Duo's favorites, and Wufei had been made to watch it many a time. It wasn't very good. But even given the possibility that Harry had a sense of humor as juvenile as his brother's, that didn't explain the way he was acting. He didn't seem to remember that Wufei was even there.

This bore watching.

***

"Oh, Hee-chan, you're the best friend a guy could ever have!" Duo gushed, jumping off Heero's desk. They'd worked out everything, and Harry would be locked up tighter than a bank vault. Heero was such a lifesaver!

"Be still, my heart. Your words, they have touched me," Heero declared in a monotone. "Remember, Harry will be safest for as long as no one knows you're his brother."

Duo sighed. He hated that part. He wanted to scream it to the world that he had a baby brother—and look at how cute he is! "Yeah, I know."

"I know you don't like it, but it's very important. No one can hurt him to get to you, if they don't know he exists," Heero explained again, in his infinitely rational tone.

"Let 'em try—I can take anyone." Duo bared his teeth at the thought of anyone hurting Harry. Why couldn't the bad guys just sign some kind of villain contract, agreeing not to go after the families and loved ones of the heroes (i.e. Duo and Heero and–oh, those other guys he called friends)? Life would be so much easier if all Duo had to worry about were perverted old men (or perverted young men, or perverted middle-aged men) going "grabby hands" all over his little brother.

That he had to worry about potential assassins or kidnappers out looking for revenge or a bit of quick cash (being a terrorist came with a cash prize, if you were on the winning side) made Duo sick to his stomach.

He would do anything to keep his brother safe. Anything.

"No one outside of these walls will know a thing about Harry," Duo promised. He turned to face the exit, and pasted a smile on his face. "Now, let's go make it known that this is to be L4's best kept secret since a 15 year-old boy tried to blow it up. We can make sure Wufei's been behaving himself at the same time."

"Do you think Wufei would try to do anything of a sexual nature to Harry?" Heero sounded worried, the sweet guy. He realized Harry was too young for such escapades, as well. Maybe he would help Duo find a chastity belt in Harry's size! It would be better than locking Harry in a tall tower, because the colonies had a shortage of castles, being built quite a long time after they were popular.

But, no, Harry wouldn't like either option, and would probably get quite upset with Duo if he tried it, the silly boy. No, Duo would have to stick to the tried and true method of threatening castration and bodily dismemberment on any man, woman, or child who looked at Harry longer than ten seconds.

Maybe he could get Harry to dress up in a burka. That would get rid of two problems at once. No one would ever see his face, so no criminals would be able to tell who he was when he wore regular clothes. And no one would be able to see even a hint of his body. With both his face and body covered—and his hair, which was very recognizable—no one except the deepest of freaks would feel even the slightest hint of attraction for Harry.

It was the perfect solution, but somehow, Duo knew Harry wouldn't see it that way. He would probably get offended.

"C'mon, 'Ro, let's go to the TV Room."

Heero grunted, but Duo could hear his footsteps following as he left. It made him smile—Heero was so sweet when he pretended not to care

***

Heero walked into the TV Room mere moments after Duo. The place was in chaos, and that chaos had a name.

Duo stood perhaps five inches from the lead tech's face. He was speaking so fast that Heero couldn't quite catch the content of his words, but the meaning was quite clear—Duo was not happy.

"Sir, it seemed to us to be an innocent gesture," the tech said. The tech—Chris, if Heero remembered correctly—wasn't a big guy, and had no experience in the war or the following conflicts. He had obviously made it into the Maguanacs on his technical skills alone. He had no training on how to deal with an irate Duo Maxwell.

"If you put it in the logbook, you obviously must have thought it had **some** significance," Duo growled.

Heero would have to step in.

Again.

"What is the problem?" Heero inquired. He put a hand on Duo's shoulder, and slowly drew him back, making it seem to onlookers to be Duo's choice.

Relief flooded the technician's face. He turned all his attention on Heero. "There was a possible incident about twenty minutes ago, involving Wufei Chang and Harry Potter."

"And they didn't come get me right away!" Duo yelled. He flexed his shoulder under Heero's hand, but did not move away.

Heero squeezed his shoulder. "Duo," he said. That was all he needed to say—Duo understood what he meant.

"Yeah, fine," Duo snarled. "Go ahead with **your** side, you useless, incompetent. . ." He viciously bit his lip and looked away.

Chris glanced at Duo and hesitated. Visibly gathering his courage—he must have learned well from the other "Maxwell Incidents"—he turned to Heero. "Thanks. Uh, as I was saying. Approximately twenty—I supposed twenty-five minutes, now—Janice, who watches the East Wing, reported a possible incident in the third corridor, between Wufei Chang and Harry Potter. She recorded the incident in her logbook, as "possible sexual indecency," in accordance with Mr. Maxwell's revised guidelines regarding his brother."

"You changed the guidelines?" Heero asked Duo. He wasn't sure why he was surprised—it was what he would have done in Duo's position. "What did you change them to?"

"I—I made them more appropriate," Duo huffed. "They weren't strict enough. I mean—look, it only included sexual harassment, force, or "nonconsenting parties." That didn't cover enough!"

"No, of course not," Heero agreed. He wasn't sure how well he actually agreed—but, of course, Harry was a **child** and needed to be protected against sexual predators. Heero felt predatory when he looked at Harry—surely, other people did as well. People who would act on those feelings.

Without acknowledging his friend's words, he turned back to the technician. "What exactly happened between Wufei and Harry?" he asked.

"Oh!" Chris jumped. "Harry—M-Mr. Potter," he stuttered when Duo glared at him. "Mr. Potter initiated a close-body embrace with Mr. Chang. They held the embrace for several seconds, and then separated."

"That—that--*that* tried to cop a feel, didn't he?" Duo accused, pointing at the technician, who took a step back.

"Mr. Chang's hands stayed above waist level at all times, which is the generally accepted standard for appropriate conduct," Chris answered.

"Then why was it even reported?" Duo demanded.

"Because you don't accept the general standards," Heero said, before the technician could. "Do you still have the footage of the. . .incident?" Heero directed this to Chris.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, Mr. Yuy," he said. "I even made sure Janice backed it up, since it's in the incident reports."

"Great." Heero bared his teeth. He gripped Duo's shoulder harder. "Could we perhaps see this footage, before my colleague has an apoplectic fit."

The technician's eyes widened and darted to Duo. "I—yes, of course. Just follow me."

He darted off to a back room, and Heero had to restrain Duo as they followed, so he wouldn't attempt to bound forward and cross 50 feet in three great leaps.

***

"That was a great movie, wasn't it, Wufei!" Harry gushed, turning in his theater-style seat to face the other. He hung over the arm to see Wufei better. He had sat three seats away, for some reason.

"Yeah," Wufei grunted noncommittally. "What we saw of it, anyway."

Harry twisted right-way around in his seat, feeling guilty. About half an hour into the film, the screen died. The overhead lights, which were set to come on automatically when the film went off, did not, in fact, come on. Except for the emergency lights running across the walls, it was pitch black.

The movie—and everything else—died at a very funny scene. The robot princess was trying to disguise herself as human and walk amongst the populace. It didn't work and, of course, hijinks ensued. It was such a different form of humor than what he was used to, he just couldn't stop laughing.

Then the screen died, and things weren't so funny anymore.

Apparently, even his good moods destroyed things, now. That had never happened before.

Frustrated—with his magic and everything else—Harry whirled back around to Wufei. He could barely see him in the dim theater. "Do you want to get out of here—go do something else until Duo's done with Heero? I don't think the lights are going to come back while I'm here."

"You mean you. . .?" Wufei asked, then jumped up. "Yeah, let's leave. I didn't much like that movie, anyway. Danai's earlier work was much better."

Harry didn't even pretend to understand that. He snagged his half-eaten bowl of popcorn and jogged up to the closed doors. He grabbed one of the handles and tugged on it. Nothing happened—it refused to budge. He let go and grabbed the handle to the other door. It wouldn't open, either.

"Is there a problem?" Wufei asked, having taken a more leisurely pace in the dark.

"The door won't open," Harry said, blushing. He was going to be so embarrassed if they pushed open instead of pulled.

Wufei frowned and tried the handle of the left door, then the right. They remained closed. Wufei pushed at them, as well, but they still wouldn't open.

"Shit," Wufei swore, startling Harry.

He had never heard Wufei curse before. Granted, he had only known Wufei for a little over a day, but Harry got the impression that he didn't often use fowl language.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Are the doors stuck?"

Wufei huffed, and dropped to the ground, crossing his legs in front of him. "Worse. Locked." He arranged himself in a comfortable position, and motioned for Harry to sit, as well. "It's a security precaution. Most of the doors and windows of the place have an electric current going through them. When locked, only a key or password will open them.

"In the event that unsavory persons enter the grounds and shut off the electricity—which has been tried before—all entryways are set to lock everyone in, in the even of a blackout."

"So, we're locked in until the lights come back on?" Harry asked, playing with the carpet under his fingers."

"That's correct." Wufei leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Shite," Harry said. He hated dark, unfamiliar places.

They were going to be here forever.

***

"That was clearly not innocent," Duo argued with anyone who would listen.

There were several people in the room, besides himself and Heero. Chris What'shisface, the guy in charge of the TV Room; Janice Something-or-Other, who reported the incidents; Rashid, who was trying to mediate; and a gaggle of other Maguanacs who really had no business being there, but always seemed to congregate whenever Duo raised his voice.

"Duo, I think Mr. Perelli and Ms. Walker were correct in logging the incident for future review," Rashid explained patiently. "Your brother was in no immediate danger from Wufei."

One of the mid-level Maguanacs ran in, out of breath and panting. Duo ignored him—he was one of the crowd who liked to watch the sparks fly.

"Maybe not from your lax up standards," Duo retorted, "but I—"

"Sirs!" the young man who had just come in shouted, saluting. "There is a situation in the East Wing, second through fifth corridors."

Duo whipped around. Second through fifth? Harry was there! He was last seen in the third corridor!

"What's going on?" Duo demanded, advancing on the messenger. "Where is my brother?"

Heero smacked an arm across Duo's chest, effectively stopping him.

Heero looked intently at the messenger, his face expressionless.

"What code?" Rashid asked, his hand clenching at his side.

"Grey Four," the young man answered, and Duo flinched. Grey Four was just a little better than Black One—complete power loss in the effected area. At Grey Four there might be some power, but not a lot, and enemy infiltration was suspected but not confirmed.

"What's the Lock-Out stage?" Heero asked, letting go of Duo. They began to hurry to Hub One, where everyone would be reporting.

"Still in Stage One," the messenger replied. "It only happened about five minutes ago."

"What caused the outage?" Duo asked, running up to a station. The tech was running a sequence of diagnostics that, frankly, made Duo's head hurt.

"Unknown," the messenger replied. "We believe it to be outside forces, and not a glitch in the system. The blackout happened in too specific an area for it to be coincidence. The disturbance is a perfect circle, only five hundred feet in diameter, surrounding Theater One."

"Is anyone located in Theater One?" Rashid questioned.

"Yes," the messenger said. "Wufei Chang and Harry Potter were seen there immediately prior to the situation."

_Shit_, Duo thought.

Rashid began giving orders, gathering the necessary people and equipment so they could override the security commands and retrieve everyone who had been caught in the affected areas. Duo barely heard him—he couldn't move.

_Shit._

They were going after Harry. Duo's enemies had come to take his little brother away. This would be the perfect time to do it. With everyone scrambling to fix the problem, no one would notice one young man leaving the grounds.

_Shit._

He should have seen this before—the way the cameras fizzed out around Harry. Only around Harry. Obviously, these people—whoever they were; there were so many to choose from, given Duo's track record—had been able to find out who he was, and were able to track his location.

_Shit._

If they had technology that advanced, Harry could already be gone. The messenger had come to them over five minutes ago, close to ten. There was no telling how long before that the blackout actually occurred. He wouldn't have wanted to report a minor variance in the system to Rashid. It could have been upwards of ten, fifteen minutes.

_Shit._

"We have to find Harry," Duo pleaded, grabbing Heero's forearms. "I'm going to look for him—you make sure nobody leaves the premises. Don't trust the cameras."

"I'll post guards at all exits, and around the grounds," Heero said. He broke away from Duo and went to organize that. He would make sure Harry didn't leave the mansion—if he were still here, that is.

Duo bit his lip and ran to Rashid. "I'm going with you to the East Wing," he said.

Rashid looked away from his subordinate to Duo. "Fine. You will follow procedure."

"Of course," Duo agreed. He reserved the right to go back on that, if and when it was needed.

***

"Said "Nick, if you please, will you get to your knees, and I turned to a gibbering wreck," Harry sang. He trailed off in mid-song, and looked at Wufei, who appeared to be sleeping. He bit his lip. "I—I could try opening the door with magic."

"Don't," Wufei said, his chin resting on is chest and his eyes closed. "You'd probably fry the circuitry, and then we'd be in here for days. Not to mention, we'd have to come up with some logical explanation as to what happened. I don't think Quatre will believe that we started a small fire with only the seats and your popcorn."

"I guess not," Harry said. He bit his thumb, looking around as well as he could in the dark. The electricity had been out for twenty minutes, and he was getting bored. The lights didn't show any sign of coming on anytime soon.

Harry went exploring down the aisles. He'd never been to a **real** theater before, so he might as well take the chance to check this one out, while he had it. He could impress Mr. Weasley with his knowledge of Muggle structures, the next time they saw each other.

"How long until the rescue team gets here?" Harry called, poking the film screen. He wondered if there was anything behind it.

"In situations like this, it can take up to an hour. They have to assume enemy infiltration."

Harry winced. He'd caused a lot of trouble. Duo was probably worried.

"How long will it take for them to rule that out?" Harry turned to face a monster poster that someone—most likely Duo—had hung on the wall. It was of a pre-colony film monster, the Creature from the Black Lagoon. There were similar posters hung up all down the wall.

"They won't know for sure until they've checked every room in the mansion and accounted for every missing person. Even then, they won't be sure."

"I could—I could tell them it was my fault," Harry offered. He didn't want to, but he felt like he should.

"That might work—but it could be more trouble than it's worth. You would have to convince Rashid and his staff you were telling the truth, and that would take some time," Wufei said. "Besides, is that really the way you want Duo to find out about magic?"

Harry sighed, and made his way back to Wufei. "No," he answered, slumping down beside him. "If I have to tell him at all, I'd rather wait until we were alone, and show him something amazing. That's how you're supposed to learn about magic."

"Is that what happened with you?" Wufei asked. "My experience was slightly different."

"Sort of—one of my school staff showed up at the house my relatives and I were staying at, and gave my cousin a pig's tail. That was pretty neat."

Harry and Dudley got along fairly well these days, but that would always be one of Harry's favorite memories.

"What about you?" he asked. "How'd you learn about magic?" He'd been doing most of the talking, and it made him self-conscious.

"I tracked down my relatives after the war—the ones who'd stayed on Earth," Wufei said. He shifted, pushing his legs flat to the ground. "My entire colony was lost during the war, and with it, all the family I knew. After the Marimeia incident, I wanted to feel like I belonged somewhere. I wanted a family.

"I joined the Preventors, and using their resources, I was able to track down a very distant cousin of mine. He was a half-blood—his mother was a Muggle. He went to a Muggle school when he was a child, so he was in the system. He had a daughter only a few years younger than me—Cho.

"After exchanging several rounds of email with him, and meeting once in a public place, he invited me to his home. At the time, I still was unaware of the existence of magic."

"What happened?" Harry asked. He'd never been told how someone else had been introduced to magic. Not even Hermione had talked about it. Harry had never thought to ask.

Wufei smiled. "I got to the house and knocked on the door. I remember thinking how strange it was that they didn't have a doorbell. The man—Lee—answered and yelled for his daughter to come down and meet me. There was a loud racket, and a banging loud enough to be a heard of buffalo stampeding toward the stairs.

"Just when she got far enough to the landing that I could see her, she tripped. Her father grabbed this stick—his wand—and floated her down. The kid didn't even have a scratch on her when he laid her on the couch."

Harry smiled. "That must have given you quite a start."

"Yeah,, I—do you hear that banging?" Wufei jumped to his feet and rushed to the door. He banged on it with both fists. "We're in here! We're in the theater!"

A loud voice boomed from the other side—through either a microphone or loudspeaker. "Identify yourselves."

"I'm Wufei Chang!" He shouted. "Harry Potter is here with me. It's only the two of us!"

"Harry? Are you okay?" The voice was different this time. It was Duo!

Harry surged to his feet and ran to Wufei's side. "I'm fine!" he shouted. "We're both all right!"

"Great!" Duo shouted, and Harry winced. Even through the door, it was too loud. "Stand back; we're going to break the doors down!"

Wufei grabbed Harry and hauled him away from the doors. "We're clear!" he yelled.

The walls shuttered as the doors were hit. The noise was very loud, and Harry saw some plaster fall from the ceiling. After less than a dozen strikes, the doors bent inward. Only a few moments later, the entryway had been cleared away, and Duo was striding towards Harry, who was still in the corner with Wufei.

Duo grabbed Harry, and pulled him into his arms. "I was so worried," Duo said, hugging Harry tight enough to bruise. Harry's shoulder felt wet where Duo's head rested. He didn't mention either fact.

Harry brought his arms around Duo's shoulders and hugged him back. "I'm okay, Duo. I'm okay," he said. "Nothing happened. I'm perfectly safe."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction. Also, in chapter 6, the lyrics to the song that Harry sings are also not mine—they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: The war is over, and Harry has made a startling discovery: he has an older brother, who is a Muggle (most likely), who was adopted away before he was ever born. Crossover with Gundam Wing. Pairing: Heero/Harry Post DH (no epilogue), and Endless Waltz

Finders, Keepers

Chapter 7

Heero sat at the computer in his office, working on the security problem. It had been a few days since the disturbance, but he and his people had yet to find the cause.

It irritated him.

Duo wasn't happy, either. Neither was Harry, who was under the watchful eye of at least one former Gundam pilot at all times—even when sleeping.

The other guys seemed okay with this arrangement, but Heero was conflicted. Yesterday, he had lucked out and gotten a three hour block during one of Duo's rare "vacation work meetings." Duo had actually finished early, and come in halfway through to drag Harry off, so he and Heero had only spent an hour and a half alone together.

Today, though, Heero had drawn the night shift. The second night shift, to be exact. Duo had to sleep sometime, and when he did, his friends go to look after his little brother.

Harry should be sleeping when Heero got to his room, and should stay that way until he left. Harry would be vulnerable, helpless, and if Trowa was telling the truth, practically naked.

It pushed all of Heero's buttons. He was dreading doing this, but at the same time, he was looking forward to it like a child for Christmas. Harry had given him more sexual satisfaction through fantasy alone, than his last three boyfriends could muster with full access to his body.

In less than a week, the number of Harry fantasies had exceeded the number of Relena fantasies he had ever used.

Heero sighed, shutting off his computer and stretching out the kinks in his back. He really needed to relieve this tension before he did something he would most likely, probably regret—at least, when Duo was around.

Unfortunately, he was out of time. He needed to be in Harry's room in ten minutes. If he walked quickly, he would make it there on time.

***

Harry heard the door open, and rolled over in bed, pulling the covers over his head to keep the light from reaching him. Quatre must be leaving, and one of the others coming to "guard" him.

Harry was getting fairly tired of having a constant companion. He hadn't even been able to check his mirror for messages since there was always someone up his arse.

The only good part of this was that he was guaranteed to spend time alone—or near enough—with Heero every couple of days. The other grew even more gorgeous every time Harry saw him.

Harry didn't see Heero today. He'd spent fifteen hours with Duo, though, so that was probably why. The only reason Duo left him at all was because he had to sleep, and he couldn't watch Harry while doing that.

Duo was a great big brother, but Harry was getting fed up with how he treated hi. Just because Duo had been in the Muggle war and was some kind of cop didn't mean Harry was weak.

Even disregarding Harry's part in his own war—which Duo didn't know about—Harry had been taking care of himself since he was a small child. He didn't need a bodyguard—he just wanted a brother!

The door closed, and Harry rolled back to his preferred side, facing the door. He couldn't make out who would be watching him sleep tonight (which Harry just found creepy), but it didn't really matter, unless it was Heero—which would be a whole other kind of torture.

Harry closed his eyes, and tried to go back to sleep. Having another person in the room while he slept made him nervous.

***

"Harry?" Heero whispered, creeping up to the bed, where the boy slept. There was no answer. Good—he must be sleeping deep.

Harry slept on his side. His hand rested on the pillow, and he bit his thumb. Heero's eyes were drawn to Harry's full lips, and he was reminded of a fantasy where they featured prominently.

Heero groaned and adjusted himself. Being here, now, was bad for his self-control.

He wanted to climb in the bed with Harry. He could see himself, pinning Harry to the bed. He would strip Harry of his sleeping clothes, and worship that thin body with his tongue.

Harry would lavish in the attention. He would moan and writhe under Heero's fingers, begging him to do more, do it harder. . .

"Mmm," Harry whined, twisting onto his back. He thrashed on the bed, kicking the covers off and spreading his legs. "Nng." His hand wandered down from the pillow to grab at his pants.

There was a distinct bulge poking at Harry's pajama bottoms.

Heero couldn't take it any more. He felt something snap in the back of his head, and attacked, leaping onto the bed. He pushed Harry's legs further apart and settled between them. He ground his erection into Harry's, and assaulted his neck.

Harry moaned and stroked himself faster. Heero grabbed his hand and drew it above his head.

"Please," Harry whimpered. "Please touch me." His eyes opened, boring into Heero's.

Heero obeyed, his hand diving under the band of Harry's pants to seek him out. He found Harry's dick and gave it a squeeze.

"Merlin. Merlin—God." Harry panted, wrapping his legs around Heero's waist. He gripped Heero's neck with his free hand and dragged his head down.

Their lips met for the first time. Harry licked Heero's mouth, and Heero welcomed him in. As Harry sucked on his tongue, Heero sped up the pace of his strokes.

Harry broke away from Heero, turning his head to cry out. "Oh, god," he breathed. "Faster, Heero. Oh, please, faster."

Heero squeezed Harry, and did as he was asked.

Harry sang at that and seized Heero's ass, grinding their groins together. "Fuck me," he whispered. "Fuck me, Heero. I need you to."

Heero let go of Harry's neck and looked into his eyes. Heero was achingly hard. He longed to open up Harry and fill him until Heero was all he knew. But. . ."I don't have anything with me."

Harry let go of Heero's ass and reached blindly toward the nightstand. "Use this." Harry pushed a tube of lube and a condom in Heero's hand. "Now please, please, please, just fuck me."

Heero's cock twitched. How could he say no? He couldn't disappoint Duo's little—Harry. He couldn't disappoint **Harry**.

Heero slid off Harry, missing the contact as soon as it was gone. Harry fisted himself as Heero stripped, staring in Heero's direction.

"I wish I could see you," Harry said. It's so dark in here."

Heero could see Harry perfectly—sometimes, he forgot how sharp his senses were.

"The cameras will pick us up if we turn on the lights." It must be too dark in here for the TV Room techs to see them, or somebody would already be busting down the door. If Duo saw this, he would be murderous.

Heero hesitated. He didn't want his best friend angry with him. Every fight they'd ever had—and there had been a fair few—would pale in comparison to the one that would follow this. Duo might even shoot him again.

Harry pulled off his pants, and threw them on the floor. Heero climbed on top of the naked boy before he thought.

Duo would get over it eventually. Probably.

Heero bit open the condom wrapper, and made to put it on. Harry grabbed it from him.

"I want to," Harry said. He rolled it onto Heero's dick, and Heero shuddered. He wouldn't make it to the sex if Harry kept touching him like that. He wouldn't mind, but Harry might.

"Stop," Heero ordered.

Harry removed his hand and put it on the back of Heero's head. "Kiss me."

Heero complied, bring his lips down to meet Harry's. He kissed him softly, so afraid to break him. Harry opened his mouth and drew Heero in. Their tongues danced together. Harry's mouth was hot. Heero drowned in the feel of him.

As they kissed, Harry twined his fingers with Heero's. He slowly brought Heero's hand to rest on his ass. Heero took the hint, and gathered some more lube on his fingers, his lips never leaving Harry's.

He pushed one finger into Harry, who whimpered into Heero's mouth. He was so tight, like he'd never been fucked before. He did everything right, though—he didn't tighten his muscles; he pushed back on Heero's fingers. He couldn't be a virgin.

Still, Heero had to check. He tore his mouth from Harry's, his fingers plundering Harry's ass. "Are you a—"

"No—don't stop," Harry said, dragging Heero back down. "Keep going. Heero. Kiss me, shag me, whatever you want. Just don't stop."

Heero added another finger and latched onto Harry's neck. Harry screeched as Heero fingered him faster, his hips pumping off of the bed. "Do it now. Please, Heero. Please, fuck me."

Heero—ever obedient—threw Harry's legs over his shoulders. He removed his fingers with a _squelch, _and replaced them with something much better.

Harry bit Heero's shoulder, muffling a scream and drawing blood. The slight pain effectively distracted Heero from the pure bliss he was encased in.

He dropped his head to Harry's chest and pumped his hips, experimentally. Harry was too tight. He would never last.

Harry squeezed, and tears leaked from Heero's eyes. "You're—so—fucking—perfect," he growled, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips.

"Merlin," Harry panted, wrapping an arm around Heero's shoulders, holding him tight. "Harder. Fuck me harder."

Heero growled. Harry's words affected him. He grabbed Harry's hands and pushed them above his head. He would block everything but himself from Harry's mind. Harry would scream his name.

"Heero, Heero, Heero," Harry moaned, writhing to Heero's rhythm. Heero fucked Harry faster, harder, his balls drawing close to his body as he neared his peak.

Sweat dripped off him, falling into his eyes. He gripped Harry's hip with one hand, holding him in place. Harry keened and struggled against his other hand, forcing Harry's wrists to the bed.

"I'm close, Heero, so close," Harry pleaded. "Please, let me—" He broke off, moaning as Hero rubbed his prostate. "Oh, God, do that again."

Heero pumped his hips, pushing Harry's body forward with the strength of his thrusts. The bed shook. He sped up more as he approached his orgasm, his rhythm thrown off.

Harry clenched his ass, squeezing Heero's dick, and he was thrown over the edge. Heero came, stronger than he ever had. His hands clenched as he rode out his orgasm, his hips moving erratically.

He slumped onto Harry's chest when it was over, his breathing labored. He released Harry's wrists and pushed his legs off his shoulders.

Heero pulled out with a wet sound, and Harry whimpered.

"Please," Harry whispered. "Please."

Heero looked down at Harry's dick—still rock-hard. He lathed his tongue against Harry's chest, and fisted Harry's dick, letting go of his hip.

"Yes," Harry moaned, as Heero worked his way down Harry's body. "Oh, fuck, yes."

Heero loosened his grip as he sucked on Harry's flat belly. He alternated between squeezing Harry and gently stroking hi.

Heero reached Harry's groin, and blew on his dick. It twitched and Harry threw his head back, howling.

"Please. Oh, please, suck me," Harry whimpered, pushing his hips up.

Heero pushed Harry's hips down and held them, trapping Harry underneath him. He slowly tongued the underside of Harry's cock, and licked his way to the head.

Harry made a strangled noise, and pushed up onto his elbows.

Heero took the head of Harry's dick in his mouth and sucked. Harry threw his head back, muffling a scream with his hand. Heero smiled around Harry and lowered his mouth until Harry's cock touched the back of his throat. He steeled himself, and took in the rest of Harry, his chin resting on Harry's balls, his lips at the base of Harry's cock.

He swallowed once, and Harry came, keening. Heero sucked Harry throughout his orgasm, rubbing his chin against Harry's balls.

When Harry was through—when he had spilled every last drop of semen that Heero could suck out of him—Heero swallowed, licking his lips to make sure he got it all.

He looked up at Harry, who smiled lazily at him. "Come 'ere," Harry drawled, tugging at Heero's shoulder. Heero dutifully slip up beside Harry, his arms going around Harry's waist. Harry tucked his head under Heero's chin, and slung an arm over him. "Don't leave before I wake up, okay?"

Hero nodded, pressing a kiss to Harry's hair. Now that the moment was over, all the reasons why it shouldn't have happened came flooding back to him. He pushed them away, and concentrated on the fell of Harry in his arms.

***

The next morning, Harry woke alone. Actually, he woke to find somebody rummaging around his room, who was **not** the person he went to sleep with.

There no sign of Heero.

"Morning, Wufei," he yawned, sliding out of bed. Too late, he realized that he should be naked. Luckily, someone had dressed hm. He was wearing the same pair of pajama pants he'd gone to bed in the night before.

Now, Harry was really disappointed. He must have dreamed the whole thing.

"Who did that to you?" Wufei demanded, striding across the room.

"Uh, what?" Harry asked, stretching. He was sore all over, his muscles tight.

"**That,**" Wufei said, waving to Harry' chest.

Harry frowned and looked down. He didn't see anything wrong, except for a weird purple bruise below his belly button. Startled, Harry held his wrists to his face. Even with his glasses off, he could make out the bruises there. One was multi-colored, purple and yellow and blue, indicating a new bruise atop an old one.

He lunged onto the bed and grabbed his glasses from the far nightstand. In doing so, he mussed up the covers, revealing a used condom. Heero had forgotten to remove the condom after their first round, and it must have fallen off when he softened.

Harry hastily moved the quilt to cover it, and climbed off the bed. He rushed to the mirror, and took a good look at himself.

Duo would have a fit. Harry was a mass of black and purple bruises, from the ones on his neck, to the ones plastered across his sides. The worst ones were at his hips. He could make out the lines of Heero's fingers where he'd held Harry. Harry turned around, and tried to look at his back.

After their first round of sex, he and Heero had taken a quick catnap, and awoke ready for another go. Heero was even better the second time around, which made it all the more frustrating that he'd left without a word.

"Were you forced?" Wufei asked, standing by the bed.

Harry whipped around, his hand leaving the mark on his hip. "What? No! What makes you say that?"

"The, um, the pattern of marks makes it appears as though you were held down." Wufei looked away.

"I was." Harry didn't want Wufei to worry—he was the only one here who treated Harry like a capable adult. He couldn't stand it if that changed, and he was left being seen as a helpless child by everyone. "Not against my will, though. I was, er, **very** willing."

Wufei huffed, and strode to the window. "Good. Whoever it was, Duo will kill them quickly, then."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Duo isn't going to do anything, because Duo isn't going to find out."

"If the cameras recorded it, Duo has already found the guy and strung him up."

"The cameras don't work near me." Harry said. "I'm surprised I didn't cause another black-out, truth be told."

He went to the closet and began rummaging through his new clothes. He needed something help camouflage his bruises. He could use a charm to cover most of it, but he was pants at make up spells. He would need help.

"You won't tell him, will you?" Harry asked, coming out of the closet. Harry bit his lip. Wufei had agreed to keep magic a secret, not Harry's sexual escapades.

"Of course not," Wufei huffed, sitting on the bed. He immediately stood back up, a look up utter disgust on his face. "Just make sure that when Duo does found out—and he will—that he doesn't know I knew. And I don't want to know who it was!"

A smile broke out on Harry's face. "It's a deal."

Harry made to open the door, but Wufei grabbed him. "You might want to put a shirt on, first."

Harry blushed, and ran to the dresser to grab a t-shirt. "Thanks."

Wufei nodded.

Harry got his wand whiel he was at it. He would need that to disguise the bruises. Hopefully, it would do the job—his phoenix feather wand had been acting funny, lately. Big spells seemed to backfire, or do the opposite of their intended effct. Only small charms—like the tooth cleaning one—worked properly.

"Okay," Harry said, gathering his things together. "Take me to the bath, Oh Great Protector." He snickered at the look Wufei gave him.

***

Heero and Duo were once again in Heero's office, going over the plans for the day. They had discussed it last night, but both of them preferred to get together the morning of, to go over any last-minute details.

Trowa's circus was in town, and Duo would be taking Harry to see it, since Harry had never been to one. Next, Duo would take him to the moon—Harry had never been there, either.

Heero pushed down his irritation. He was angry with himself, not Duo and certainly not Harry. Heero was in the wrong, here. He had defile a child—twice—and then run away.

This morning, he just couldn't bear to look at Harry.

He couldn't remember why he did what he did. Yes, he was attracted to Harry, so much that it made him shiver just thinking his name, but he had been attracted to many people over the years. Heero had never mauled anyone like he did last night. He had sexually attacked Duo's little brother.

Even though Harry had said yes—many times, and in a variety of ways—Heero still felt like he had taken advantage of him. The boy had been asleep, and Heero had molested him awake.

He'd never had a sexual experience even remotely similar. Everything he wanted to do, he did. He didn't hold back for fear of hurting or upsetting Harry. He wanted to follow Harry's every command—and he did.

His lust overrode his sense.

If he had been thinking straight, he never would have done it. Unfortunately, he had, and now he had to deal with the consequences.

The first step was to tell Duo. Heero made to interrupt his friend, when the door banged open.

"Sirs!" Imad saluted. He was a new Maguanac, usually relegated to menial tasks.

"What is it?" Duo snarled. He had been talking about the measures they would need to take to secure the circus.

Imad looked straight ahead, not acknowledging Duo's bad mood. Usually, Heero would say something to diffuse any tension, but he was just as growly as Duo today. Maybe more so.

"Sirs, I-I—I was told by Rashid to come get you," he boy stuttered. He was about Harry's age.

"What's going on?" Heero asked, forcing his voice to be pleasant.

"I don't—I don't know, sir," Imad apologized. "Rashid didn't tell me."

Heero stood up and slung on his jacket. Duo did the same.

"Is he in the usual place?" Heero asked, striding out the door. Imad nodded, so he took the hall that would lead him to the TV Room.

***

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Ron asked, slumping on a bench outside of the grounds.

"Yes!" Hermione and George yelled in unison, which was kind of scary. They were pacing across the road, which was the way Muggles transported themselves.

Ron absently scratched his arm. He'd felt itchy ever since they landed in the spaceport. Even filled with people, the colony felt empty.

"How was he, the last time you saw him?" Ron asked his brother.

"Sick. Pale. Thin," George rattled off. "He didn't east the whole time he was in the hospital—and then he just **runs off** without so much as a by-your-leave."

"I can't believe we didn't notice," Hermione said, her shoulders hunched. She sat next to Ron. "I was so concerned with my parents, I didn't really look at Harry, even when we talked." Her eyes glistened, and Ron knew she was blaming herself.

He threw an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him.

"Do you think we should have brought a Healer?" Ron asked. If Harry was sick, he needed treatment immediately. Ron had seen enough people die—including Harry—to let his best friend neglect his health, for any reason.

"Tried that," George said, kicking a pebble. "No takers. Not even the one who treated him at St. Mungos."

"Oh." Ron looked down. "Do you think Harry's expecting us?"

"If he's not, it's his now sodding fault. I must have left a dozen messages on his mirror, myself," George said. "He's lucky we didn't bring Mum."

George stormed back and forth up the short path. They had announced themselves as Harry's friends ten minutes ago, but had yet to be let on to the massive property.

Maybe Harry had told them not to let the trio in? If that was the case, Ron would blast the gates open. It shouldn't take them too long to find Harry. Then they could grab him, and haul his arse back to England.

"Please proceed to the building on the right," a voice said from somewhere above their heads. Ron didn't know how they did it—some kind of Muggle _Sonorous_ to confuse enemies, probably.

The gates opened, and Ron, Hermione, and George filed through. Harry better be in that bloody room, or Ron was going to get pissy.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction. Also, in chapter 6, the lyrics to the song that Harry sings are also not mine—they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: The war is over, and Harry has made a startling discovery: he has an older brother, who is a Muggle (most likely), who was adopted away before he was ever born. Crossover with Gundam Wing. Pairing: Heero/Harry Post DH (no epilogue), and Endless Waltz

Finders, Keepers

Chapter 8

Harry stared in the mirror, wet hair dripping down his back. He set his wand on the sink and leaned closer to the mirror, raising onto his toes.

The bruises were still there. Harry had used a healing spell, which should have made the bruises fade entirely, since they were such minor injuries. Instead, the marks had expanded, and were now easily twice the size they were previously.

They'd gone numb, though, so that was all right. Harry poked experimentally at the love bit on his neck. He didn't feel a thing.

Harry snatched up his wand, and pointed it at his face with trepidation. He couldn't see Duo, looking like **this**, but after that last spell, he was worried. What if he made himself disappear?

Harry shut his eyes and muttered the charm that should disguise his bruises, making his flesh appear unmarred. After waiting through a few beats of his heart, he opened his eyes.

It wasn't so bad. The mark on his neck was still there, but it was red, instead of the purple and yellow it had been. Maybe he could pass it off as an allergic reaction.

Harry applied the charm to the wrist opposite the one Duo had grabbed, and decided to let the rest of them alone. No one would see them under his clothes.

Harry dressed, sticking his wand to his arm. He opened the door, only to run smack into Wufei. Harry liked the guy, but even so, he had grown tired of having highly trained Muggle terrorists (or ex-terrorists) following him to the loo.

He wasn't a bloody child!

Wufei peered at him over wire-rimmed glasses, a book tucked under his arm. "I don't like this anymore than you do."

Harry grabbed his dirty clothes from the floor, cursing himself for being so transparent. "When is Duo coming to switch out?" He really needed to check his mirror. His friends were probably going frantic with worry.

Wufei knew about magic, so using the mirror in front of him wouldn't be a problem. Wufei **didn't** know about Harry's illness, though, which anyone he talked to from back home would be sure to mention.

"Approximately twenty-five minutes after 8 o'clock, like usual," Wufei replied, opening the door to Harry's guest room.

Harry walked through the door, and turned back to Wufei. "Do you mind staying out here for a few minutes? Read some more of your book?"

Wufei frowned and shrugged. "I'll knock in five minutes. If you don't answer, I'm going to assume you're in trouble, and act appropriately."

Harry winced, imagining what Duo would consider "appropriate" in that situation. Wufei seemed to have a bit more sense. "So, you'll call my brother? Or will you break down the door, guns blazing?" Harry teased.

"Both, naturally," Wufei returned, a glint in his eye. "I might break down the door **with** your brother. Now, leave me alone. I just got to the good part." Wufei waved Harry away, before sitting in the chair provided for the guards.

"Have fun reading your porn," Harry said, slamming the door before Wufei cold respond. No one looked at a weapons catalog like Wufei did. No one Harry knew, anyway.

Harry went to the nightstand—the one closest to the door—and drew out his mirror. He cringed when he saw the face. It was a bright cherry red. Still transparent, though, thank Merlin.

Harry said the passcode that would let him reach his messages. The red faded and turned black. An orange number 47 began blinking on the mirror's surface.

Harry touched the number, and the first message began to play.

"Hi, Harry, it's Hermione—"

"—and Ron," the red-head burst onto the screen, and just as quickly fled.

Hermione glared in his direction, before turning her attention back to the mirror. "We've heard some distressing things from George, and we wanted to call to check on you. George has been a bit. . .out of it, since Hogwarts, as you know. I wanted to see if he was overreacting. Call me back when you get this. And take care of yourself, won't you?"

Hermione's pleading stare faded, and "46" began to flash on the mirror. The previous message was gone, and couldn't be watched again. One of the drawbacks of a mirror phone, as compared to a Muggle phone, was that they couldn't save messages. Still, they were better than Floo calling, which couldn't take messages at all, and they still worked in magic saturated areas.

Harry pressed the mirror, and George's scowling face came onto the screen. Harry listened to a few minutes of him yelling, before going to the next message. The next four messages were all from George, his face getting redder with each one.

Message 41 was from Molly Weasley. She was sitting in her kitchen. Her eyes were red, like she'd been crying. Harry could make out the family clock in the background. He saw his hand, but couldn't read where it was pointed.

"Harry, dear, are you there? It's Molly. I'm—I just wanted to know that you were okay, love. Mirror me as soon as you can, okay?"

Molly hadn't gotten over Fred's death—not that she should have. He'd only been in the ground for six months. But it made her cling all the tighter to the children she had left. Harry was counted in that lot. He was disgusted with himself for making her worry.

He clicked to message 40, to take his mind off of it. The next ten messages were from George, Ron, and/or Hermione, all three quite ticked with him.

Message 30 was from Minister Shacklebolt. He seemed just as displeased as those three were, but at least he didn't yell. Kingsley was a great Minister—better than any other Harry had known—but he was pants at hiding his emotions. He was obviously scared for Harry.

Since the war, several people had tried to kidnap Harry, some fans and some definitely not. One group actually succeeded. Thanks to Kingsley, Harry had only been with them for a few hours, and he'd been unconscious for most of that.

Kingsley had cultivated a tendency towards excessive concern after that, not that Harry blamed him.

Harry turned off the mirror, and set it on the dresser. He would check the rest of his messages later—this was depressing him. He checked his watch, and he still had ten minutes before Duo would turn up. He could return one call, and have the person spread it along that he was fine, thus relieving him of his guilt.

Harry wracked his brain for the appropriate handle. He picked his mirror back up, and held it close to his face.

"The sky is falling. The sky is falling," he whispered. It was too embarrassing to say it any louder. "Chicken Little seeks Young Mother Hubbard."

The screen began to clear, when there was a knock at the door.

"Shite!" Harry cursed, quickly stuffing the mirror in a dresser drawer. He punched in the emergency disconnect code, but he wasn't sure it worked.

Another bad thing about mirror phones: it took forever to hang up.

"Coming!" Harry yelled, striding to the door. He hoped Mrs. Weasley didn't pick up her mirror before his turned off, or she'd be even more worried.

Harry slammed open the door to find—Heero. Harry broke into a smile. He glanced to Wufei, who raised an eyebrow and went back to his book.

"He-Heero. Heero," Harry stammered, staring at Heero's lips. He remembered what those lips could do. "Do you, um, do you wanna come in?" He pulled the door open wider, so Heero could get past him, if he wanted.

He didn't. "No, thank you," Heero said. He stood perfectly rigid, his eyes never meeting Harry's. "Duo asked me to fetch you. There are three people at the gates, who claim to know you."

"Oh!" Harry yelped, hurrying out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. "Who is it?" It could be almost anyone.

"Hermione Granger, and George and Ron Weasley," Heero replied. He still wouldn't look directly at Harry. There was none of the gentleness in him that Harry had seen last night. He was closed off, cold.

That couldn't be a good sign.

"We should let them in," Harry said, choosing to focus on that, for now. He would find out what was wrong with Heero, later. "They'll be pissed enough at me, already."

Heero did not ask why, or make any other inquiries.

Harry darted a glance at Wufei, who only raised another eyebrow. Wufei stuck a bookmark in his book and stood up. He slung an arm around Harry. "Let's go see what they want."

Harry looked gratefully up at Wufei, before turning back to Heero. "Where are they?"

***

It was Ron's turn to pace, back and forth in the small building the three had been told to enter. It was only one room, with a plain desk, and several hard chairs that tried to eat you, if sat on the wrong way.

George slouched in his odd Muggle chair, scowling with his arms crossed. Hermione sat primly on the edge of her own seat, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

Harry was nowhere to be seen. He had not, in face, even spoken to them through the Muggle voice carrier, which Hermione called a "speecher."

This brought Ron to one of three conclusions. The first—and least likely—was that the Muggles would not allow Harry to see his friends. This was improbable, though. Ron doubted the Muggles could stop Harry from doing anything he wanted to. Even full-grown wizards and witches would be hard pressed to force Harry to their will.

The second possibility was that Harry had not yet been told of his friend's presence. Given how long it took for Ron and the others to be let in the gates, this idea had some merit. These people didn't' seem to be in too much of a hurry about anything.

They were lucky that Ron and the others hadn't just blasted their way in. Hermione had thought that might put Harry in a "less amenable" mood, given the situation with his brother.

The third option, however, was the most likely: Harry was ignoring them in the hopes that they'd go away. Harry had always been uncomfortable when his friends worried about him, thanks to those sodding Dursleys.

If Harry thought he was fine, then he was fine. And he **always** thought he was fine, no matter what anyone else said. Even if he was gushing blood—or had died only twenty minutes before.

Harry didn't like it when someone else—be it Ron and Hermione, Madam Pomfrey, or the whole sodding community of British wizards—argued with him and said, for instance, "Get that cut taken care of before you bleed out on the floor and make a mess."

He might about the second part—Harry hated making messes. But he would ignore the first until the goblins gave up banking and warring, and started a ballet troupe.

Harry did not take care of himself, because he didn't think his health was important. It came as no surprise to Ron that Harry had skipped out of the hospital, but it was his job as Harry's best friend to make sure he went back.

Even if he had to knock him out and drag him back.

Ron huffed explosively and dropped down in an empty chair. It was too flimsy to be a real chair. Ron couldn't believe Muggles sat in these, day in and day out. His arse was already getting sore.

"Be patient, Ron," Hermione said. Her hands were moving in one of her knitting patterns, but she didn't have her needles or yarn with her. "They've let us inside, so it's only a matter of time."

She'd calmed down a bit, since coming inside. She'd been stressed all week—longer than that, actually, by quite a large margin. She deserved to have a bit of a calm period. At least she found her parents.

"Of course," Hermione said, "we always have our back-up plan, if Harry is not cooperative." She turned to George. "Do you still have the. . ."

"Yep," George quipped, still scowling and hunched over in his seat. He drew a green vial from his pocket and tapped it on his knee. "It's activated and everything."

***

Heero glared at Wufei, whose arm was holding Harry possessively. Harry did not seem to mind. In face, he looked positively welcoming.

Heero clenched his teeth, physically biting back his jealousy. Harry was not for him.

He wasn't for Wufei, either. Heero would make sure he realized that, as soon as they were alone.

"Your friends are in the security building, where you were first placed on your arrival," he said, letting no emotion into his voice. This was his job, his new "mission," and feeling could not enter into it.

Heero let his mind go where it did during missions. Nothing mattered, except the goal. After so many years of training, it was second nature to let the "Perfect Weapon" take over, driving him forward to the end, with no secondary considerations.

His goal was to shove Harry away—he would not be able to do that if forced to face his own feelings on the matter.

"Shite. They are going to be pissed at me," Harry cursed. His cheeks flushed, and Heero knew objectively that it made Harry beautiful—he felt it, even—but he felt no stirring of desire, no want or need to court or claim him.

Harry looked at Heero, bit his lip, and turned to Wufei. Heero felt no jealousy, as he had before.

"Could you take me to them?" Harry asked Wufei. "Quickly, before they start throwing things?"

"Heero can do that," Wufei said, giving Heero a pointed look. "Can't you?" He directed this to Heero, raising his eyebrow. "I'll go tell Duo what's going on."

He sped off before Heero or Harry could object.

"Um, thanks," Harry said. He fidgeted with his hands, his cheeks reddening from a whole other reason.

"Let's just get this over with," Heero barked. He marched down the corridor, not waiting for Harry.

Harry caught up a few moments later, out of breath. Heero was reminded of another time he had made Harry pant, and viciously squashed the thought.

He and Harry were nothing to each other.

They walked in silence. Harry sneaked a glance at Heero every few seconds. Heero did not acknowledge this, or the mournful, pleading look Harry wore as he did it. Heero stared straight ahead, making sure to keep Harry in his peripheral vision only.

The tension between them grew with every corridor they passed. Heero did not want to be near Harry—he had made a terrible mistake. There was no way to rectify it, except by making sure it never happened again.

"Heero," Harry said, a bare few moments before they reached the foyer, and Heero could pass Harry off to a Maguanac—regardless of Duo's orders. "I, um, about last night. . ."

Heero waited a moment for Harry to continue. When he didn't, Heero snapped, "What about last night?"

Harry flinched, and looked to the wall. He swung back around, narrowing in on Heero's eyes. "Why did you leave? You said you would stay."

Harry's eyes were so green and beautiful, just like the rest of him. He couldn't stand to look at them, but the alternative would make him appear weak and uncertain. "I was finished, and I had better things to do with my time than babysit you all night."

"Like what?" Harry challenged, the light glinting off his glasses. He crossed his arms, his lips thinning into a hard line.

"I had work," Heero said, keeping the lines of his body relaxed. He affected a nonchalant expression, as if the conversation bored him.

"I thought I was your work," Harry said. "Last night, I mean. You were—Duo asked you to watch me."

"I don't report to Duo," Heero said, turning around, so he didn't have to look at Heero. "And I don't have time to coddle you, anymore. What happened, happened. I'm done, so get over it."

"Oh, okay," Harry said, so softly that Heero wanted to change his mind. Things used to be so much easier when he actually **was** an emotionless soldier, instead of just acting like one.

But he couldn't give in. Harry was Duo's brother, and much too small and delicate to be Heero's lover on an ongoing basis. He was surprised that Harry had no visible bruises as a reminder of last night—Heero had not been gentle. Which was just another reason they couldn't be together—Harry made him lose all control.

After the first time, Heero had decided to slip out when Harry fell asleep. Instead, he had fallen asleep himself, only to wake up grinding into Harry's ass. Harry had somehow turned away from him during their sleep, and Heero was at the perfect position to rub against Harry.

His actions had woken Harry up, who received Heero's attentions just as enthusiastically as the first time.

Heero didn't recall making a decision to fuck Harry a second time—the first time was a bit hazy, as well—but he knew he had been rough with Duo's little brother. Animalistic, even.

He couldn't allow that lack of control to take hold of him ever again.

Heero didn't say a word until they reached the outpost where Harry's friend were. Harry didn't, either, and the silence was bitter and stifling.

Heero handed Harry over to the Maguanac in charge, then went back to the house to make his report to Duo.

_I could never be with him,_ Heero told himself on the way. _Even if he wasn't Duo's brother, eve if he was just some stranger off the street, it wouldn't last. He wouldn't understand my past, the things I've done. I would only scare him. I can only be with another soldier._

***

Harry swallowed the bile in his throat and blinked back his tears. He had never been rejected so harshly before—as if he was just an annoying fly the other had to swat before moving onto real tasks.

He couldn't believe that Heero would act that way. Heero, who was beloved by the Maguanacs and house staff alike. Who Duo spoke of as if he hung the moon, and checked it's correct placement every night. Heero, who was such a giving and considerate lover.

Harry couldn't comprehend it. What had he done wrong?

Last night had been perfect. He had been dozing when he heard a deep voice speak his name. In his dream, the speaker was a combination of Heero, Neville, and an up-and-coming Quidditch player who was sex on toast. In the dream, the man had touched him, very gently.

When someone licked his neck, Harry came partially awake—enough to realize he was touching himself, not his perfect dream man. Harry's eyes had flown open when the person on top of him forced his hands above his head. It had frightened him, until he saw Heero above him.

Even still, he hadn't fully realized the reality of the situation, until Heero touched his groin and entered him. Last night had been his third and fourth, respectively, experiences with anal intercourse, and the sensations were still new.

In one night, Harry had doubled the number of times he'd had sex.

"Are you ready to go in, sir?" the bodyguard, Marcus, asked.

Harry nodded, startled to find that Heero—the prick—had left several minutes ago. "Might as well get it over with, yeah?"

***

Hermione jumped when the only door clicked open. A man she didn't recognize entered the room, and held the door open. He looked around—his eyes resting on Hermione, Ron, and George most specifically—before leaning out the door. He spoke to someone outside, before returning. A very familiar face followed.

"Harry!" Hermione greeted, rushing to hug her friend. The guard stepped between them, hiding Harry with his body. "Harry?"

A hand appeared on the guard's shoulder, and a dark head peered around. "It's okay, Marcus. These are my friends."

Harry slipped around the guard, and Hermione surged forward to tackle him, and usual. She was startled by how bony he felt.

It proved that they were right to come here.

Hermione let go of Harry, so Ron and George could say hello. She stood back as they hugged, watching Harry.

He moved slowly, like he was stiff. His arms around Ron's shoulders looked like twigs. He was close to collapsing.

Harry pulled back from Ron and George, and the three boys turned to her. Harry fidgeted with his hands, while Ron played with his hair, and George with the bottle in his pocket. All three waiting for instructions from her.

It was time to take Harry home. Hermione felt no guilt for the actions she was about to take. First, however, she would try reasoning with him.

"Can we speak to you alone, Harry?" she asked, her eyes darting to the guard blocking the door.

"Oh—yeah, yeah. Of course we can!" Harry exclaimed. He turned to the man, who frowned. "Will you wait outside?"

"Mr. Potter, my orders are to stay with you at all times."

"I'm in a sealed box, with three of my best friends," Harry argued. "What could happen to me here?"

Hermione caught Ron's eye and slipped her fingers into his. Harry was going to hate them—he might never forgive them.

His safety had to come first.

Harry and the guard argued for several more minutes, until the guard conceded and stepped outside.

He would be fired by this time, tomorrow.

Harry shut the door behind the guard, and turned to look at Hermione and the others. "So, uh, what's up, guys?"

"Why haven't you been answering your mirror!" George demanded, stalking toward Harry. "I called 22 times!"

Harry backed up, his back hitting the door. He raised his hands defensively. "I couldn't get to it—Duo's had me watched all week." His eyes darted to Hermione and Ron, pleading.

Hermione took pity on him. Letting go of Ron's hand, she surged forward—careful, though, not to put herself between George and Harry.

"We're just worried about you," Hermione soothed, running her hand down Harry's arm. "After what George said—why didn't you tell us you were sick?"

Harry shrugged her off and stomped to the middle of the room. "I'm fine. I told George that!"

"You ran away from the hospital!" Ron yelled, before Hermione could answer. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders, shaking him. "You collapsed! You were unconscious for three days!"

"I got better," Harry said, when Ron let him go.

"Bullshit!" Ron made to grab him again, but Hermione stepped in.

"That's enough," she said. Harry's eyes were dazed, unfocused. She motioned to George, where Harry couldn't see, and he sneaked behind Harry. "Come home with us. Let the Healers take another look at you. If they say you're healthy, we'll leave you alone about it."

Harry shook his head. "I don't need to see the Healers. I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Hermione nodded to George. She had tried to let this be Harry's decision.

George touched the vial to Harry's bare neck, said "Portus," and in an instant, they were gone, taken to St. Mungos.

Hermione stepped back, and grabbed Ron's hand, which was holding their own Portkey. Hermione looked into the camera filming them, before they, too, were whisked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction. Also, in chapter 6, the lyrics to the song that Harry sings are also not mine—they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: The war is over, and Harry has made a startling discovery: he has an older brother, who is a Muggle (most likely), who was adopted away before he was ever born. Crossover with Gundam Wing. Pairing: Heero/Harry Post DH (no epilogue), and Endless Waltz

Finders, Keepers

Chapter 9

"'Ro, will you go get Harry?" Duo asked, twisting his neck around to see his best friend. He was in the TV Room, summoned by—of course—Rashid.

There were three people sitting outside the gates, claiming to be friends with Duo's little brother. The girl was of average height, with hair that reminded Duo of a horror movie monster. The two men, both tall and gangly, looked like brothers.

Duo studied the trio carefully. The audio kept fizzing in and out, so he couldn't make out their conversations, which was unfortunate. The shorter male was missing an ear, which made Duo suspicious. What would any of **Harry's** friends be doing, that would make them lose an ear?

Besides, if Harry was expecting people to show up, he would have said something. Duo might have only known his brother for a few days, but in that time, Harry had shown himself to be a considerate person. He knew Duo panicked at the drop of a hat over him (even Duo could admit it—but only to himself), and unexpected guests would push all of his paranoia buttons.

Still, he had to be sure. It wouldn't do to have these kids hauled away by the police if they really **were** Harry's friends. That's why he wanted Heero to bring Harry here. He'd told Rashid to let the strangers into the security building, as well—if they **were** Harry's friends, he probably wouldn't be too happy if they were left standing outside.

Duo frowned, and turned back to Heero, who had yet to acknowledge him. "'Ro—hey, buddy." Duo whistled and waved his arms, finally getting his friend's attention.

Heero looked up from the clipboard he'd been staring at. "What is it, Duo?"

"Do you mind going to get Harry from his room? I want to ask him if he knows these people." Duo pointed to the screen.

Heero grimaced, turn back to his clipboard. He wrote something on it—Duo never knew what. Heero loved his clipboards, but no one else had ever seen their contents. It could be insults, as far as Duo knew. "Sure, I'll fetch him. Do you want me to bring him here?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to run their names through the Preventor databases before I let them near him."

Heero saluted sarcastically before pivoting to leave. "Sure thing. I'll have my com on, if you learn anything."

About ten minutes later, Duo looked up from the computer, frustrated, as Wufei rushed in. He was having trouble with the background checks.

The girl's—Hermione's—files were normal up until she was twelve. Her parents were dentists; she had top grades in all of her classes and was in a variety of after-school activities. There was no more information on her, until her GCSEs, which she received several of. She didn't visit the doctor once in the intervening years, and even stranger—she received no A-levels. For a girl with a school record like her, this was troubling.

Something was going on here. There weren't any records on the two boys. Those two things, coupled with Harry's own lack of records worried Duo.

At first, he'd just thought Harry's missing records were because of the war. Operation Meteor was initiated in AC 195, when the gaps in Harry's record started, and many files were lost, destroyed, or inaccurately recorded. But Harry's—and Hermione's—files were complete until September AC 195, where they disappeared off the grid until June AC 200, when a blip appeared, for their exam scores, and then they vanished again.

Duo didn't like it. Was it possible that Harry was in some kind of trouble? The fact that he hung around—allegedly—with two guys who didn't exist, according to Preventor data, suggested that he was.

Duo pushed the laptop away from him, cursing, and stood up. "How'd you get here so fast?" he grouched at Wufei. "And where are Heero and Harry?"

Wufei held up his hands, in the traditional pose to show himself weaponless. "Heero's taking him outside."

Duo said a word he had tried very hard not to say on Quatre's property. He put his own com piece in his ear and turned it on, but couldn't hail Heero. "What route is he taking?" he snarled, stalking to the screens that monitored the hallways near Harry's room.

Duo searched as many as he could, but couldn't find Heero or Harry, anywhere. He pointed to two of the techies. "You and you—find my brother. He could be anywhere, but start in quadrant three."

"Yes, sir," they said.

Wufei put a hand on Duo's shoulder. "Relax. Heero won't let any harm come to Harry." He turned to the Maguanacs. "They might be in quadrant two by now."

Duo sought Heero's frequency, again. "Heero. Come in, Heero. This is Duo. What the **hell** are you doing?"

The only answer was static. Duo clenched his fists. He wanted desperately to hit something—or someone—but couldn't. Quatre would be disappointed if he found out.

"Sir, we've found them," a petite woman in a technician's uniform called out. "Quad two, corridor eleven."

Duo jumped and ran to the appropriate screen. "Thanks, Deb! Good job!" he yelled, focusing on his brother.

Harry and Heero had stopped, for some reason. Duo could only make out a little of what they were saying. The audio feed was fucking up, again. It had been doing that a lot, lately.

Rashid was convinced there was something wrong with the equipment, but the timing of the malfunctions gave Duo a more sinister hypothesis. They weren't random. Ninety-two percent of the malfunctions occurred in the direct vicinity of Duo's brother.

Quatre had suggested that someone had introduced a worm into the system. Though, how it was able to seemingly target on person left Duo baffled.

Either way, Rashid had ordered all new equipment, with the old analog voice recorders to act as back-up, in a pinch. If they had arrived already, Duo would be able to hear Heero and Harry as if they were in the same room.

Since it hadn't, Duo had to make do with watching their body language, and the few scraps of conversation that made it through the static.

Whatever they were talking about was obviously serious. Harry vibrated with nervous energy, his face scrunched up, as if in pain. Heero's back was to the camera, but the tense line he held told Duo exactly how uncomfortable Heero was with their discussion.

"Why did Heero decide to take Harry down to our 'guests'?" Duo asked over his shoulder. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this—about Heero, and whatever happened "last night" that seemed to have them both in a tizzy.

"Yuy told Harry the situation. After learning who was outside, Harry asked me to escort him to them."

Duo turned sharply, as another burst of static came through the speakers. "Why did **Heero** take him, then?" Duo demanded, right as the Heero on the screen said, quite clearly, "What happened, happened. I'm finished, so get over it."

On hearing that, Duo whirled back to the screen. Heero was facing the camera, and he had that look on his face—the one he had after Relena dumped him. The same one he wore when he self-destructed during the war, or when he jumped out of the hospital window on their second meeting. Determined, resigned, relentless. Just like the perfect weapon J always said he was.

Looking past Heero, Harry's face was the complete opposite. He brimmed with anguish. His eyes were wet, though no tears fel. His hand reached out to touch Heero, then fell back to his side. "_crshh_—Ay," Harry said.

He looked to the wall, as Heero marched off of the screen. When he turned back, Duo gasped. Harry's face was closed off, expressionless, exactly like Heero's.

"Heero was more familiar with the situation, so I sent him with Harry, instead," Wufei was saying, but Duo didn't listen.

"Did you know about this?" Duo growled, pointing to the static-filled screen that his brother just occupied.

"All monitors in quadrant two are offline!" one of the technicians shouted.

Duo ignored the commotion that caused, brimming with rage as he was. How could Heero—with his little brother? This time, Duo gave into his anger, picking up a chair and throwing it.

All conversation ceased, as the Maguanacs rushed to get out of the way.

"Duo, calm down!" Wufei demanded, grabbing Duo. "What's wrong with you?"

"Did. You. Know. About. This," Duo said, through clenched teeth. He shoved Wufei's hands off him, but otherwise didn't move.

"About what?" Wufei asked, looking around. "Everyone knows the cameras are acting funny."

"No," Duo replied. "Just—no." He turned to the table, gripping it so hard his knuckles turned white and hurt. "Did you know about Heero and Harry?" Duo said. "Did you know about Heero **fucking** my baby brother! Did you know that he just **dumped** my sweet, perfect, innocent little brother!" He felt himself grow louder, but did nothing to stop it.

He was right in Wufei's face, at the perfect vantage point to see when his expression turned to confusion. He already knew what Heero had done, then.

"What?" Wufei asked, and Duo turned his back on his friend, not trusting himself to face him at the moment. "That **idiot**."

"How did you find out?" Duo asked. "Was last night the first time, or has it happened before?"

"That's really none of your business, Duo, unless one of them wants to tell you," Wufei said, his voice hard. "Harry's not a child—he can have sex with whomever he wants to, whenever he wants to. You can't control him."

"I don't want to control him," Duo bit out. "I'm just trying to keep him safe. There are—"

"People out there who would hurt him to get to you," Wufei interrupted, dismissively. "I know. Harry can take care of himself. He doesn't need you to do that."

"What the hell do you know what my brother needs?" Duo snarled. Wufei was asking for a beating—begging for it really. Harry **needed** Duo. He did. He wouldn't have sought him out, if he didn't.

"I've spoken with him," Wufei replied, much too calmly.

Duo was shaking with rage. How dare Wufei imply that he knew Duo's brother better than he himself did!

"Harry didn't tell me much, but I know he resents your coddling."

"Harry doesn't resent me. He loves me." And Duo loved him—and that's why he had to protect him. Duo couldn't bear even the thought of Harry being hurt.

"Of course he loves you, Maxwell. If he didn't, he wouldn't put up with you."

Duo turned around in time to see Wufei roll his eyes. He dropped down in a chair, his weight causing it to roll back. He bit his lip and looked up at Wufei. "He tell you all this?"

Wufei huffed. "Of course not!" Wufei exploded. "He's just like you—he never says anything! I just watched him. That, coupled with what I know of his past, told me everything I needed to know."

"If he never talks, how do you know anything about his past? His records are spotty at best. Trying to find info on my brother is like trying to find a unicorn."

"My cousin knew him," Wufei said, surprising Duo. He thought all of Wufei's family had died on L5. "They went to school together. She told me a bit about him after their one date—complained about him, actually.

"How much do you know about my brother?" Duo asked, anger draining away. He would deal with Heero later—right now he needed to **know**. "Tell me everything."

Wufei shook his head. "I can't. I don't know much, but what I do—it's really something Harry should tell you himself."

Duo could feel his anger surging back, and beat it down. Wufei would clam up if Duo hit him with a chair. "Just tell me what you can," Duo begged. "Please."

Wufei sighed, looking around. There were the usual crowd of Maguanacs gathered on the fringes of the room. One was eating popcorn as he watched, passing it among his friends. They followed Duo wherever he went, waiting for another one of his "incidences." They would lose interest in a moment, if he could hold his tongue.

Wufei apparently couldn't wait that long, yelling at them until they scattered. Wufei stalked back to Duo, after putting the fear of Nataku into them, and slumped in a chair next to the static-filled TVs.

Wufei held his brow in his hands, before looking up. "Okay. I'll tell you—what I can. Just keep in mind that this is third-hand information."

Duo made a "hurry up" motion, when it looked like Wufei would stop.

"Harry hasn't had an easy life, all right?" Wufei said. "His parents died when he was a baby; he was raised by relatives you didn't like him; and up until six months ago, a serial killer was stalking him."

Duo's heart stopped. Literally, he could not feel his heart beat, until Wufei reached out and shook his wrist.

"What?" Duo couldn't believe it. Everything he did to try to protect his brother, and he had a **serial killer stalking** him? "What happened?"

Wufei released Duo and looked away. "According to Cho, about six months ago, Harry killed the guy. In self-defense, of course."

"Was he—was Harry okay? Was he hurt?"

"Minor injuries only, as far as Cho knew," Wufei said. "The guy had tried to kill Harry several time previously, but Harry always got away."

Duo smiled, weakly. "He's—I can't **believe**. . ." Duo tried to digest this new information. Harry was a survivor, just like his brother.

Knowing that Harry had lived through such a horrible experience filled Duo with anguish for his little brother—but it also lifted a great weight off his shoulders. If Harry could survive **that**, he just might live through having Duo as a big brother.

Of course, Duo still held the right to kick the shit out of anyone who hurt him in anyway. Ever.

"Mr. Maxwell, we have a situation."

Duo looked up to see a tall brunette in a technician's uniform.

"What's going on?" he asker her, clambering out of his chair.

"It's your brother, sir. He's disappeared."

***

George touched down with Harry at Gate 12 ½ at the King's Crossing Shuttle Station. Gate 12 ½ was the routing point for all wizarding traffic entering London from space. Not that there was much of it.

Harry stumbled back when they landed, and George caught him. Some people took badly to space Portkeys. Harry had always been awful at wizarding methods of transport, so George had been ready. He would wait for Harry to regain his balance, and then take his tongue lashing.

Harry didn't catch his balance. In fact, his weight dropped more into George's arms, and they were forced to the ground.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

Harry didn't answer. His eyes were closed, an expression of pain on his face.

Oh, Merlin. Something was wrong.

"Help me!" George yelled. He tried to check Harry's pulse, but he wasn't sure where it was. "Help me--!" He cut himself off as a Healer ran onto the platform.

George had never been more thankful for Hermione's forward planning.

"What happened?" the Healer asked, in an Indian accent, kneeling over Harry's prone body.

"I don't know," George said. "He just—he just collapsed. He was fine a minute ago."

The Healer nodded and ran his wand over Harry's chest, muttering a spell George didn't know. The tip of his wand turned blue, and the Healer frowned.

He turned to the colleagues he'd brought with him, and began barking orders. Soon, Harry was loaded onto a stretcher—a real, Muggle-type stretcher—and rolling out the door.

George was up and running beside him. He gripped the end of the bed, since he couldn't reach Harry's hand. "What's wrong," he asked the lead Healer. "Where are you going? Why aren't you levitating him?"

"Your friend has had a serious reaction to the magic in the Portkey. I don't dare use spells on him at the moment. We're taking him to the Magic Bugs ward," the lead Healer fired off rapidly. "You can best help your friend by telling St. Mungo's we're on our way."

"All right," George said. He stopped, and the Healers ran on with Harry. "All right." He was outside of the anti-Apparition ward. He could go straight there.

A hand grabbed his bicep, and George spun to see his brother.

"What happened?" Ron asked, his face pinched with fear.

"Where are they taking Harry?" Hermione called, running to them, panting for breath.

George had never Apparated two people before, but he couldn't waste Harry's time with explanations. He grabbed Ron and Hermione's wrists, and took the three of them to St. Mungo's reception.

"Ow!" Ron yelled, pulling out of George's grip. "That bloody **hurt**!"

George ignored his brother, intent on reaching the reception desk. He faintly heard Ron and Hermione trotting after him.

A woman was sitting behind the counter. Blonde, pretty, young. In any other situation, George would already be charming her. As it was, he barely noticed her look up.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" she chirped.

"My friend has collapsed. Healer Alavi said to inform you that he was being taken to the Magic Bugs ward."

She jumped up. "Oh, yes, sir! The Healer just mirrored in the case. If you take the lift to the third floor, take two rights, and then one left, that will take you to the waiting room." Her eyes darted around, before she leaned closer to George. "Are there any next of kin we can contact for 'your friend'?"

The way she said it, George knew immediately that she'd been told the name of St. Mungo's newest patient, and that she was dying for a big scoop of gossip.

"We can take care of that, thanks," George said, coolly. "His emergency contact is already here, and she'll take care of everything."

George scowled and stalked over to Ron and Hermione, who were huddled in a corner.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, clutching her elbows like they would fall off if she let go. "Where did they take Harry?"

Ron said nothing, staring blankly at the wall behind him.

"He, um, he fainted when we landed in the shuttle station," George said. "The Healers didn't say much, but they wouldn't use magic on him. I don't—I don't know how they're getting him here." His voice came out thick, and his eyes teared up.

If anything happened to Harry, it was their fault. Ron was the one to get the Portkeys. Hermione came up with the plan to get him here. George was the worst, though—he actually used the Portkey on their friend.

They should have come on a shuttle.

"George. George, it'll be okay," Hermione said, patting his arm. She had apparently been speaking for awhile. "Do you know anything else? What did the receptionist say?"

"She—she just gave me directions to the waiting room."

"All right. Okay, then." Hermione reached out to Ron, still patting George's forearm. "You two just sit, and I'll try to find out more, okay? Then we can call your mum."

George sat in the chair Hermione directed him to, reaching out for his brother once she'd gone.

"Do you think Harry will be all right?" Ron asked, squeezing George's hand like a lifeline.

"What? Yeah, yeah. 'Course," George lied, squeezing back just as hard. "This is Harry we're talking about, right? He can survive anything"


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry this has taken so long. I've had this partially written for awhile, but it was so bad, I couldn't stand to look at it. I had to scrap all of the second half and re-do it.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction. Also, in chapter 6, the lyrics to the song that Harry sings are also not mine—they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: The war is over, and Harry has made a startling discovery: he has an older brother, who is a Muggle (most likely), who was adopted away before he was ever born. Crossover with Gundam Wing. Pairing: Heero/Harry, some Neville/Harry, Post DH (no epilogue), and Endless Waltz

Finders, Keepers

Chapter 10

Duo immediately ordered a lockdown of the estate, but he knew it was already too late. The security outpost was only a two minute walk to the gate. Chances were, Harry's kidnappers already had him in a car, on their way to wherever they planned to hold him.

It would take them at least fifteen minutes to get to the shuttle station—thirty if they hit heavy traffic—and then another hour to pass through security. That would be difficult to do with an unwilling passenger, but it had happened before.

Duo put in a call to the local Preventor's office, and five minutes later, all shuttles were grounded. There would be agents waiting at the destinations of all those that left before the call came in, with descriptions of Harry and his captors. The L4 station was locked down, and Preventors were scouring the premises for the four. The Maguanacs had been dispatched to search the colony itself.

Harry would be found.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Duo demanded of the technicians who put in the call that Harry was missing. "Jody and I were responsible for watching quadrant one. You know, the gate and front half of the lawn," the girl said, looking anywhere but at Duo. When the cameras in quadrant two malfunctioned, Jody was called away, and I was left to watch the area by myself."

"What happened to my brother?" Duo asked, a bit more softly, trying to steer her back on track.

"I don't—I'm not sure exactly. He was there one minutes—I took my eyes off the screen for a second, and then he was gone, sir!" The girl looked up at him, pleadingly.

Duo took a breath and choked down his anger. Giving this girl a much deserved dressing down wouldn't accomplish anything at the moment, except to her into a babbling mess.

"Just calm down," Duo soothed. "Now back up a bit. The last I saw, Harry was in quadrant two, escorted by Heero Yuy. When did he enter your quadrant?"

"Mr. Yuy brought your brother into the area about 0830. They met with Marcus Smythe at the security outpost, approximately five minutes later. Mr. Yuy spoke to Mr. Smythe very briefly, and then left your brother in his care." The woman stood at attention, visibly fighting back tears.

"Heero left?" Duo asked, bewildered. "Do you mean to tell me that Heero left my brother there, not even checking to make sure that he was safe? Why didn't you report this?"

The girl swiftly wiped away a tear that had escaped down her cheek, before resuming her military stance. "Mr. Potter was left with a Maguanac agent by Mr. Yuy, sir. I assumed it was done on your orders."

"You ass—!" Duo cut himself off, clenching his fists hard enough to break the skin. It wasn't the girl's thought. Of course she thought it was okay—Heero did it! He forced himself to take ten calming breaths, before he could speak again. "Okay, what happened next?"

"Mr. Smythe, following procedure, entered the security building and secured it before allowing Mr. Potter entrance. Mr. Potter then entered, as well. The alleged Ms. Granger and Mr.s Weasley attempted to approach Mr. Potter, but Mr. Smythe stopped them.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Smythe then had words, which resulted in Mr. Smythe exiting the building. The audio wasn't working at this point, so I was not able to hear was said."

"That isn't the established procedure," Duo bit out. He would see that Maguanac fired. Both of them! If anything happened to Harry as a result of Smythe's actions, Duo would see him put on trial—if he was feeling generous. "Why didn't you report that?"

"I, um," the girl looked at her shoes. "I assumed Mr. Potter would be fine, since he was in a secure building, and Mr. Smythe was just outside."

Duo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You seem to like making assumptions in order to excuse not doing your job," Duo snarled. The girl flinched when he bared his teeth. Good. "What happened after Marcus so recklessly left my brother with the strangers?"

The girl frowned, shifting from foot to foot. "He, um, the shorter man advanced on Mr. Potter, making your brother back against the wall. At this point, I tried to hail Mr. Smythe on his com, to alert him to the problem," she said, trying to cover her own ass.

"The girl said something, which placated the man. Again, I couldn't hear the audio. An argument broke out between the four. I went to get help, since Smythe still wasn't answering my hails. When I returned, your brother was gone."

Duo was definitely firing Smythe—he might even set him on fire. "How did they get Harry out past the guards?"

"I don't know, sir," the girl apologized. "I tried to replay the video, but there is a minute of so of static on the feed. Something interfered and made the camera malfunction."

Duo swore. Loudly and with great creativity. "Fantastic."

He stalked away from the girl and the TV Room, to find the other ex-pilots. It was obvious these people were the ones causing the malfunctions in the equipment. They had to be professionals—and very good at their jobs—in order to (a) discover Harry as a potential target against the Gundam Pilots, and (b) take him right out from under their collective noses.

When Duo found his brother—and he would—these people would find out why he called himself the god of death.

***

Molly jumped up as the lead healer working on Harry walked into the waiting room. She grabbed Arthur's hand, searching Alavi's face for any sign on Harry's prognosis.

Healer Alavi went to Hermione, Harry's official emergency contact. His relatives would have been ideal, but Merlin knew they would never put themselves out for their nephew.

"How is he?" Hermione asked. Molly and the rest of the family gathered around, hoping the news was good.

The healer had a serious look on his face. He hadn't been with Harry long—maybe twenty minutes. Hopefully, that was a good sign.

"The good news is that we have him stabilized," Healer Alavi said. Molly sighed in relief, steeling herself for what followed. "The bad news is that I'm not sure what caused the collapse."

He turned to George, who was clutching onto Ron. "You said Mr. Potter was fine before taking the Portkey?"

"Yeah. He was a little mad, but there wasn't anything wrong with him," George said.

The healer nodded, made a note on his scroll, and turned back to Hermione. "Has he ever had a reaction to Portkeys, before?"

Hermione shook her head. "N-not that I know of." She looked to the Weasleys, and Arthur stepped in.

"Harry's never had a problem with Portkeys. He doesn't much like them, but he's not allergic to the magic."

"He has been ill, recently," Molly said. "He just got out of the hospital a few days ago. Could that have something to do with it?"

"He left on his own," George said. "His healers wanted him to stay longer, but he signed himself out."

"Okay," Healer Alavi muttered, writing down everything they said. "Can you tell me the name of the healer assigned to his case?"

Ron and Hermione didn't, of course, since they'd been in Australia. Molly tried to think of the woman's name and couldn't. "She was tall, for a woman," Molly offered, when no one else answered. "Brunette. Fairly young to have full healer status. Maybe in her early fifties?"

"And she had a rather large nose," Arthur put in, which caused the healer to nod.

"I know who that is," Alavi said. "Healer Munroe. I'll need to confer with her, before I can move on with treating Mr. Potter."

He turned to leave, but Hermione caught his wrist, quickly letting go when he stopped. "When can we see him?" she asked.

"After Healer Munroe and I check him over," Alavi said. "After we agree on a diagnosis and a course of treatment, you will be allowed to visit two at a time for no more than fifteen minutes each."

"Do you know when Harry will wake up?" Ron asked, before the healer could leave.

"Not at the moment," Alavi said. "There are too many unknowns for me to say."

Molly nodded, glad when the Healer left. There were only so many ways for him to say he didn't know what was happening to Harry or how to prevent it in the future.

Harry might not be her child by birth, but she loved him as much as she loved Ron and Ginny and Bill and all her other children. After Fred, she didn't think she could stand it if anything happened to another of her children.

Molly clutched Arthur's hand and allowed him to lead her to a chair. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she could not look at any of her other children, huddled together in the waiting room.

***

Harry knew where he was as soon as he awoke. Without needing to open his eyes, the antiseptic smell of soap, the sting in the air that always came after prolonged use of healing spells, and the scratchiness of the sheets laying against his skin all told Harry that he was in a hospital. A little common sense let him know he was in St. Mungo's.

"How long was I out?" he asked. The hospital staff would not let him alone in here, given his fame.

Especially not after the last time.

"Hello, again, Mr. Potter," said a familiar voice.

He opened his eyes and saw Healer Munroe make her way over to his bed, a Muggle clipboard in her hand. She set it on the table and took hold of Harry's wrist, feeling for his pulse. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon, or looking so lively."

That had to be a joke—he felt like lukewarm death. "I just couldn't stay away, Katherine," Harry said breathlessly. "The way you treated me—the care you gave. My heart yearned for you. . .as my doctor."

Healer Munroe snorted. "Stop it, you," she said, giving him a light slap on the arm.

"Shan't," Harry said, trying for a Percy level of primness.

"Shall," the healer shot back. She picked up her clipboard and turned her back to Harry, making some notes on the chart. When she turned around, her face was serious. "What brings you back, Harry? After we worked so hard to get you out."

Harry shrugged and looked away. "My friends, I guess. They got worried when they heard I took a runner, and came to drag me back."

"Surely, they realize there's nothing we can do to help you. That's why I let you leave in the first place," she said. She muttered under her breath, loud enough for Harry to hear—probably intentionally, "If you'd just let me put your diagnosis in your file, I could have sent you out with the blessings and well-wishes of all the staff and board members. . ."

"And the newspapers and the rest of the world," Harry said. He really didn't want anyone else to know—that's why he'd begged Munroe to keep it quiet in the first place. "Even my friends don't know what's wrong with me. I haven't told them, yet."

"You didn't—" Healer Munroe plopped on the chair next to Harry's bed. "You haven't told them? Why not? You need their support right now."

"I don't want them to worry," Harry said. "I just—I just wanted to live like things were normal, for awhile. Like I would be joining the Aurors in September, and getting a flat with Ron and Hermione until they get married. You know, things like that."

Munroe laid a hand gently on Harry forearm. "You can't live the rest of your life in denial," she said.

"Of course I can! Shouldn't be hard—there's not much of it left!" Harry yelled, shaking her off.

"Harry, you have Genie Disease. Your friends have a right to know," Munroe persisted.

Harry turned away from her, his face blank. "No one has a right to know but me. I expect this to be kept quiet, Healer Munroe."

She nodded, her face closing off. "Of course, Mr. Potter. Would you like me to draw up your release papers?"

He nodded, staring at a bare wall. "Yes, please. I'm sure my brother is very worried about me."

She didn't comment on that, simply walked out of the room, closing the door silently behind her.

***

Ron was the first to see Harry walking—under his own power—into the waiting room. He rushed to help his friend, but Harry shoved his hand away when Ron made to grab his arm.

"I'm fine," Harry protested.

At that, everyone noticed and clamored around him. All of Ron's family—his mom, dad, brothers, Ginny, and Fleur—plus Hermione, Neville, Luna, Andromeda and Teddy had been waiting for hours for an update. That strange healer had been there the once, but that was it.

"Oh, Harry, are you okay?" Hermione cried. "We're so sorry about everything—me and Ron and George. What did the healers say?"

Ron made Harry take his arm and led him to a seat. Bill and Charlie, thankfully, seemed to be handling crowd control and forced everyone to give Harry some space.

Harry sat like a lump, and gave Ron a wan smile. "Thanks, mate," he said. He looked at everyone else. "I'm fine. The healers say I'm okay to leave."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Mum said, rushing forward to hug Harry. "I was so worried."

Ron, though, was skeptical. Harry had collapsed not an hour ago, and rushed to the hospital, but he was perfectly okay, now?

"What did the healers say happened?" Hermione asked, obviously of the same mind as Ron.

"They, um, it probably had something to do with where I'd been on the colony for so long," Harry answered, his eyes flicking away from Hermione.

"Then, obviously, you can't go back there," George declared. "Not if it's going to do that to you."

Harry's lips thinned. That was not the right thing to say, Ron could have told George that. Harry hated to be told what to do.

"My brother lives there. I'll be going back as soon as I can get another Portkey. I might even take a shuttle," he said. "The healers said it wasn't anything permanent, and I'll not have Duo worrying about me unnecessarily."

"Of course, love," Mum said, petting Harry's arm, her other around his shoulder. "When did you get a brother? Should we Floo-call him, to let him know you're all right? Does he have a Mirror Phone?"

Harry shook his head. "He's a Muggle. Duo's my half-brother, on my mum's side." He glared at Ron, Hermione, and George. "And I'm **not** going to give him up, just because he lives on a colony."

"Harry, we don't want you to give up your brother," Hermione protested. "We just want you to take care of yourself. You left the hospital—"

"And I'm leaving it again," Harry said, standing up. He was a little more sturdy on his feet, this time. "I was just released. I need to find some food, and a phone." Harry made his way over to the door and out of the waiting room.

Hermione made to follow him, but Ron grabbed her. "Don't. He's got a right to be pissed at us. Besides, look." He pointed to Neville, who was practically flying to catch up to Harry.

"It looks like everything is going to be just fine," Ron's dad declared, clapping him on the back. "Let's go home and celebrate."

***

Harry was almost to the exit when Neville caught up to him. For somebody who just got out of the hospital, Harry was fast. Neville slowed down, and inserted himself beside Harry, as though he'd always been there.

"Hi," Neville offered, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Nev," Harry said, looking at the ground. He always watched his feet when he was running away, like he didn't want to see what was in front of him.

"How are you?" Neville asked, resisting the urge to sweep his ex's fringe out of his eyes.

Harry laughed. He was so beautiful when he laughed, even as pale as he was. "I'm perfect," he said. "My best friends just kidnapped me from my brother's house—my **Muggle** brother's house—and swept me away to the hospital." He sighed. "Duo's going to be frantic."

Neville scratched his head, to keep his hands busy. "What's this 'brother' business? Last I heard, you were an only child."

"It's kind of a long story." Harry crossed his arms and turned to look at Neville. "I just found out a little while ago. Apparently, my mum got knocked up when she was still in school—I don't know who the father was—and gave the baby up for adoption after he was born. He ended up in the colonies."

"Wow. Oh, wow," Neville said. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know what he would do if he found out he had an illegitimate brother floating out there, somewhere. Especially if he didn't have his Gran and the rest of his family to count on. Harry had only ever had those awful Dursleys to call family. "What happened?"

Harry snorted a laugh, and ran his hand over his face. "I tracked him down, which wasn't easy, and went to meet him. I've been staying with him and his friends the last few days. He is, easily, the most overprotective person I have ever come into contact with—and that includes the way Ron is over Ginny."

Neville gulped. That didn't bode too well for his chances, if he tried to get back into Harry's good graces. "What do you think of him?"

"He's great," Harry said, his whole face lighting up. "He's the best thing to ever happen to me." Harry shook his head. "I need to call him, and let him know I'm all right. They took me away right under his nose. Duo's going to be frantic."

Harry took off down the street, heading away from the hospital. Neville, being fairly familiar with the geography surrounding St. Mungo's, headed after him. He wasn't going to let Harry get away so easily. Not again.

***

Harry needed to call Duo. He didn't have his brother's phone number, so even if he could find a phone that could dial the colonies, he couldn't contact him that way. His mirror—which could call Muggle phones, with slight modifications—was in his drawer in his room at Quatre's house, and therefore useless.

He needed to get back to Grimmauld Place. He could use the mirror in his parlor. He was pretty sure Hermione had put the proper spells on it, before she and Ron left the country.

The only problem was that he still felt very weak. He shouldn't be running around London in the shape he was in. He probably should have still been at the hospital, at least until he felt a little better. He was never going to feel good again, so there was no point.

He couldn't Apparate in the shape he was in, and given his reaction to the Portkey, he didn't trust himself to use the Floo. He needed a cab—but he didn't have any money on him.

"Harry!" Neville called, panting behind him.

Harry stopped and whirled around. "Nev, can you do me a favor?" he asked. He hated to look helpless in front of his ex-boyfriend, but desperate times and all that.

"Of course," Neville said, always ready to help. "Just name it."

Harry held out his arm. "Will you take me home?"

***

Duo cursed and threw the phone. He'd just finished talking with the head of the shuttle station. Harry was nowhere near the station, and according to their videos, had never been in it. Six of the shuttles that had left the station had already landed and been thoroughly searched. The other five would not reach their destinations (Earth) for another seven hours.

Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Harry had been gone an hour and a half, and no one could find him. No ransom demands had been made yet, but it was early, still.

Still, anything could have happened to Harry in an hour and a half. There might never be a ransom. Duo had to find him himself, and it just wasn't working!

"Duo, calm down," Quatre said, putting an arm on Duo's shoulder before he decided to throw something else. "You're of no use to Harry like this. You need to be calm."

Duo clenched his teeth, and nodded. He knew his friend was right, he just couldn't help himself. He felt so helpless right now. His brother was out there, in danger, and he couldn't fix it! He couldn't protect his own little brother.

"It's not your fault," Quatre said. "You couldn't have stopped what happened."

"I should have never left him," Duo ground out. "I **should** have stuck myself to his side. He would be safe, then. He would be here."

Quatre shook his head. "You can't think like that. You did everything you could to keep him safe. Sometimes, it's just not enough."

Duo closed his eyes. He couldn't listen to Quatre anymore. Harry was okay. He had to be. There would be a ransom note, and Duo would pay it and get his brother back safely.

And then he would kill the fuckers who took his baby brother from him. He would make them **suffer**.

He looked over at Heero, who was coordinating the Maguanacs searching the colony. He burned with rage when he saw his best friend. **Heero** was supposed to be watching Harry. If Heero had only **done his job**, Harry would be here, safe!

He growled and stalked away, not wanting to be anywhere near Heero at the moment. Maybe Duo could speak to him again, once Harry was back home and safe—which he would be!—but now, if he had to be in the same room as his best friend, he would hit him. That wouldn't help bring Harry back.

Duo almost ran into a young Maguanac on his way out the door.

"Mr. Maxwell!" she said, saluting.

Duo grunted and made to move past her. He would find Rashid, and get an update from him.

"I have an urgent phone call for you," the Maguanac said.

"Who's it from?" Duo asked. He was waiting to hear back from several people. There were a couple of ways to get off the colony without officially going through the shuttle station. His people were tracking all the staff and luggage, just in case.

"He says he's your brother."

Duo froze. "Take me to the phone."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction. Also, in chapter 6, the lyrics to the song that Harry sings are also not mine—they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: The war is over, and Harry has made a startling discovery: he has an older brother, who is a Muggle (most likely), who was adopted away before he was ever born. Crossover with Gundam Wing. Pairing: Heero/Harry, some Neville/Harry, Post DH (no epilogue), and Endless Waltz

Finders, Keepers

Chapter 11

Neville led Harry to an empty alley, and after checking to make sure there were no Muggles in the vicinity, he Apparated them as close as he could to Harry's house. Grimmauld Place was still placed under the Fidelius Charm, and since the Secret Keeper was dead, Neville would never be able to see it from the outside.

Harry would have to lead him inside.

"Thanks," Harry said, closing and bolting the door, which caused the other wards to spring into place.

"Don't worry about it." Harry looked awful. If they had still been dating, now would be the time for Neville to pull Harry into his arms and comfort him. Instead, he put his hands in his pockets and awkwardly looked around the foyer. Harry had never liked being comforted, anyway.

"Do you mind Flooing Hermione and the Weasleys – and Andromeda and Luna – to let them know I'm all right?" Harry asked. He turned to the table next to the door and began pawing through the papers. "I just – I had to get out of there. I hate hospitals, you know?"

Neville nodded. He wasn't too fond of them, himself. "What do I say, if they want to come see for themselves?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up worse than usual. "Uh, tell them that I'll Floo later. And, er, ask Mrs. Weasley if she minds if I come over tomorrow."

"Yeah. Okay." Neville fidgeted. He wanted to ask Harry how he really was. He couldn't be too bad off if the healers let him go, but there was still something a bit off about him.

"The kitchen's just through here," Harry pointed down the hall.

"I know," Neville said, taking the hint. The kitchen held the only Floo-accessible fireplace. "I've been here before, remember?"

Harry arranged his face in what he obviously felt was a smile, but it fell far short of showing any actual happiness.

***

Harry let out a deep sigh when Neville left the room. It was odd how awkward he got around a boy he'd known for seven years, just because they weren't having sex any longer.

He went back to the parchments on the table, and nearly crowed when he found the right one. He had known it was a good idea to make Hermione right down the instructions. He snatched the parchment up and called for Kreacher.

He was almost to the sitting room, when Kreacher popped into view, exuberant beyond Harry's memories.

"Master Harry!" the house elf squeaked, launching himself at Harry's legs and holding on tight.

"Kreacher?" Harry asked in disbelief, reminded horribly of Dobby. A lump rose in his throat, and he swallowed it down. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, now that Master Harry is back," Kreacher cried. He released Harry and took a step back, flushing from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

"Of course I came back," Harry said. "Did you think I was gone for good?"

Kreacher looked at the floor, his ears flattening. Obviously, that's exactly what Kreacher thought.

_Shite,_ Harry thought, lowering himself to his knees. He grasped his friend's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I will always come back, and if something were to happen to me, that made it impossible for me to return to you, Ron and Hermione would come be with you. I'll never let you be alone again. Do you understand?"

Kreacher's eyes darted to Harry's, and then to the far wall. "Of course, Master Harry." The tension bled out of his shoulders.

Harry stood up, uncomfortable with the way Kreacher was now looking at him, adoration in his eyes.

"Is Master Harry hungry?" Kreacher asked, his hands twisting in the tea towel he wore as clothing.

"Uh, not right now, but Neville might be. He's at the Floo."

"That _boy_ would make a fine meal for Master," Kreacher muttered, his expression darkening. For some reason, he had never got on with Neville, despite the fact that Neville was a pureblood and had never been anything less that pleasant around Kreacher.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't bother him at the moment," Harry said quickly. "And, um, no more talk of cooking him, okay?" Harry was never sure if Kreacher was serious when he said those things, but he suspected that Kreacher would do any number of foul things to Neville, if he thought he could get away with it. "Could you just get me the mirror Hermione brought over? The one in my bedroom?"

Kreacher agreed and popped out to get it.

Harry surveyed the sitting room for anything that would seem out of place to a Muggle. There were too many house elf heads for him to remove so quickly (and they had Sticking Charms on them, besides), so he would just have to angle the mirror so Duo couldn't see them.

He charmed a cover over a portrait of one of Sirius's nicer ancestors and decided everything else would be fine. Duo would be able to see the bookshelf, which had books any Muggle would find strange, but Harry didn't intend to sit close enough that Duo could actually make out the titles. The couch was far enough away, that he would only see the expensive bindings.

It didn't take long for Kreacher to pop back in, mirror in tow. It was bigger than Harry's handheld – round, and maybe the size of a dinner plate. Thankfully, it came with a stand, because it was a little to heavy for him to comfortably hold for long.

"Thanks," Harry said, and Kreacher blushed again. "Do you, uh, would you mind leaving me alone for just a little while? I need to call someone, and he doesn't know about magic."

Kreacher's eyes widened. "Master will be speaking to the Muggle vermin?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "Yeah, he's a Muggle. I'll let you know when it's safe to come back."

"Yes, Master Harry," Kreacher said, popping out of the sitting room.

Harry took one more look at his backdrop, to make sure everything overtly magical was out of the way or covered. Harry knew he had to tell Duo about magic after the way he disappeared. He just didn't want to do it over the phone.

Harry said his pass code, and the mirror darkened. He consulted his parchment, then spoke the nine digit access code that would let him call Muggle telephones. It had taken Harry a week of political arm-twisting to get that code. Only a select few witches and wizards with Muggle family were allowed one.

"Call Duo Maxwell, L4 Colony," Harry said. "Quatre Winner's residence." He didn't know if he needed the last bit – after all, how many Duo Maxwell's could there be? Still, it Hermione said the more details the better, when it came to the mirrors.

The mirror cleared, and Harry could see – of course – the security room. His call had been routed to the only line that allowed outside calls – he would have to be transferred. There was a guard in the small building. He answered on the first ring.

"Hi," Harry said, looking into the eyes of the startled guard. "I'm Harry Potter. Can you let my brother know I'm on the phone?"

***

"What line is he on?" Duo demanded of the Maguanac. "Is the call being traced?"

The woman shrugged, helplessly. "I don't know. Johnson only said Potter was on the phone."

"All right. Uh, okay?" Duo dragged his hands through his hair, dancing up on the balls of his feet. "Have the call transferred here. And get somebody to bring Wufei and Trowa.

The woman saluted and ran down the corridor. Duo dismissed her from his mind, and rushed back to the TV Room. He had to get things ready.

"Okay, people!" he yelled, clapping his hands. "We have contact!" Silence reigned as everyone turned to him. "I've just been informed that Harry is on the phone. I'm having the call transferred up." He turned to his best friend. "Heero, I want you to trace the call. I don't care what you have to do, how many laws you have to break, just get me a location."

Heero nodded, and got to work, typing furiously on his laptop.

"Quatre, I need vid feed, but I doubt Harry's alone. I don't want to give his kidnappers any reason to hurt him. Make it so I look like I'm the only one here."

"That's easy enough," Quatre said. "Give me a sec."

Duo clapped again. "Fantastic! Let me know when you're good to go. Everyone else, listen up!" he shouted. " I want this conversation recorded! Use the high quality stuff here. I want to be able to count the hairs on Harry's head, and inspect the walls for mold with this video!"

The underlings hopped into motion, and Duo stalked over to the main phone. He nodded to Quatre. "Tell me when."

Not thirty seconds later, Heero, Quatre, and Tech Boy #1, a young man named Larkin, gave him the thumbs up.

"Duo nodded and hit a button on the phone. "Patch him through."

Almost immediately, Harry's face lit up the screen. He looked bored. He was facing to the side of the screen, and picking at his fingernails. Duo took a moment to soak up the sight.

Harry had been unharmed. That was better than he'd been expecting.

"Harry," he whispered reverently. He said it again, louder, drawing his brother's attention to him.

"Oh!" Harry jumped in his seat and turned to look at Duo. He broke out in a grin. "Hey. Um." He began fidgeting and cast his eyes away from Duo's. "Duo, um, I'm okay, first off. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble, looking for me or anything."

Duo shook his head. "You're fine, baby brother. It's no trouble at all. Can you tell me where you are?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Heero shake his head. Damn. No trace yet.

"Well, er, that's the thing," Harry mumbled. "Are you, uh, are you alone or are the guys there with you?

"It's just me," Duo lied. If there was someone off screen threatening Harry, they might hang up if they knew Duo had the other pilots here. "Tell me where you are."

Harry huffed, once more flicking his eyes away from the screen. "Just don't freak out, okay? Promise me that you won't have a fit."

Duo rolled his eyes, frustrated. "I'm cool as a cucumber in the freezer," he growled, clenching his fists where Harry couldn't see them.

"Okay, um, stay that way," Harry muttered. He leaned his elbows on his knees, letting Duo see more of the room he was in. It seemed rather large and airy – there was a lot of light coming in. Good artificial light – it almost looked like sunlight.

"I'm in London. Um, on Earth," Harry said.

Duo's thoughts screeched to a halt. "What?" There was no way Harry could be on Earth, not even if his kidnappers had left for Earth directly from Quatre's front yard. There was only one possible explanation for this – two, if he considered that Harry might be lying.

Those three _fuckers_ had drugged Harry.

Depending on how long he was knocked out and how he was affected by the sedatives, Harry would have no trouble believing nine hours had passed instead of just under two.

Duo studied the background in the vid phone – he couldn't count on Harry to be any help in determining his actual location. Harry was obviously indoors. The décor looked expensive, which would indicate that he was on the nicer side of the colony. Given the time, L3 was the only other possibility, if he had been taken off L4.

"I'm at my house," Harry continued, oblivious to Duo's frantic thoughts. "My friend Neville brought me here, after we left the – after we left the others."

Duo made a mental not to check out this "Neville." It shouldn't be too hard – Neville was a fairly odd name. Whoever he was, Harry thought of him as a friend, and he probably had connections with Granger and the Weasleys.

"Look, um, don't be mad at Hermione and the Weasleys, okay?" Harry pleaded. "They thought they were helping." He threw up his hands. "Well – say something!"

Duo jumped. He'd never heard Harry yell. "I'm not mad," Duo lied, for the benefits of Harry's captors, who he was now positive were just off-screen. "As long as you're okay."

Harry laughed. "Really? Great! Oh, I'm so glad." He smiled. "Ron and Hermione thought I was hurt or sick or, I don't know, and George fed into it. They tend to overreact when they think something's wrong with me," he babbled. "They're going to be so embarrassed when they meet you!"

Harry paused, and turned his head away, shyly. "Um, that is, I want you to meet them properly. They're my best friends – like family. If-if you want to, that is."

Duo cursed in his head – it wouldn't do to say anything aloud at this juncture. So, Harry's captors wanted to meet with him. Although, how they got Harry to say that so convincingly, he had no idea. Maybe they used some type of hallucinogen, to make him believe whatever they told him. OZ had had plans to put something like that in production during the war, but they had never perfected it.

Duo broke down the facts. First, Harry believed he was on Earth. That was not a possibility, unless his captors had faster-than-light technology, which didn't yet exist. Second, Harry believed his captors to be his friends. That was supported by his desire to see them, before they kidnapped him. Third, there were at least four captors – the Weasleys, Granger, and this Neville, who was new. Fourth, there was a strong possibility that Harry had been given at least one drug, possibly two. Fifth, Harry's captors had not threatened him, based on his attitude towards them and his belief that they had just "made a mistake."

"Duo?" Harry said. He looked nervous – he was biting his lip so hard it was red, and fidgeting with his hands. "What do you think?"

Duo shook his head. "I would love to meet them. Where should I go?" He looked to Heero out of the corner of his eye, who shook his head.

Damn, still no trace.

"Brilliant!" Harry beamed. "We can meet at – er, it's probably not a good idea to come here. It's. . . messy." Harry picked at lint on his pants, before looking back at the camera. "But there's this fantastic fish and chip place near King's Crossing. Can we meet there?"

Duo nodded. "What time should I be there?"

"Oh, I guess – I guess about half six, your time? That'll give you enough time to get here, yeah?"

Duo did a rough calculation. That would give him just enough time to get there – Harry was obviously aware of the correct time. Which was suspicious, but if he was still affected by the drugs, he might not notice the discrepancy.

They finalized their plans, and Harry hung up, so Duo could find a shuttle.

Duo reluctantly turned off the phone, and turned to Heero and Quatre.

"Duo, I'm sorry," Heero said, clenching his jaw. "I couldn't get it."

Duo didn't say anything to that. He looked to Wufei, who had come in at some point. "Call Une. Get some men to that restaurant. I want to know _everyone_ who even thinks about stepping a foot in there."

"Are you not going, then?" Wufei asked.

Duo shook his head. "I'm not stupid. That way is a dead end, when it comes to actually finding Harry. Someone might show up who knows something, but Harry couldn't have made it farther than L3 by now."

Wufei took Duo's shoulder. "I think you should go," he spoke quietly. "There are – things you don't know."

Duo shrugged him off. "I'm not haring off on some wild goose chase to Earth, when my brother in is danger _here_.

"Harry wouldn't lie to you," Wufei persisted.

"Of course he wouldn't," Duo agreed. "But he could mistakenly give me the wrong information – which he did. It's not possible for him to be on Earth."

"Just like it isn't possible for five teenaged boys to win a war against OZ."

Duo chuckled ruefully. "That's different. For this to be possible, Harry would have had to break the actual laws of physics. Unless you know of some way he could do that, then I have some actual leads to check out."

Wufei remained silent.

"All right, then," he said and went to see what Quatre had found.

***

Harry sighed in relief as the mirror went dark, then cleared to reflect the sitting room.

"Well, that went well," he muttered to himself, getting to his feet. He found it odd that Duo hadn't once asked how he had gotten to Earth so quickly, but he counted that as a blessing. That was not a conversation he wanted to have over the phone, or mirror, as it were.

Now that he'd got things with Duo sorted out, he could go make up with Hermione and the Weasleys. Harry trudged towards the kitchen in search of Neville, to see who he'd contacted.

Neville was in the middle of a Floo call when Harry made it to the kitchen. He knelt on the rug at the hearth with his head in the flame, his bum sticking in the air. Harry took a seat at the table, admiring the sight.

He regretted that things hadn't worked out with Neville. Neville wasn't the most gorgeous bloke in the world, but the confidence he gained during the war made him infinitely sexier than mere good looks ever could. They'd known each other forever, and were really good friends. Even in a crowd of people, Neville looked at Harry like he was the only person in the world. Neville loved Harry – he told him so after they lost their virginity to each other.

Neville was the perfect man, but for some reason, Harry just didn't feel it. He liked Neville, but he didn't feel that all-encompassing adoration for Neville that he seemed to feel for Harry. The longer they were together, the more it felt like he was using Neville – for sex, for companionship, it didn't matter.

Staying with Neville would have been like going back to Ginny once he realized he was gay. It was wrong, and Neville deserved better.

Neville pulled himself out of the Floo, and startled when he saw Harry sitting at the table. "When did—when did you get here?" he asked.

"Just a minute ago," Harry replied. He tried to act natural, friendly, like they had always only be friends, and there was no reason to be awkward. He thought he pulled it off quite well. "Thanks for doing this. You're a good friend."

"Yeah, well, you know I'd do anything for you." Neville's eyes shifted to Harry's lips—just for a second—and Harry fidgeted in his seat. Neville looked at the floor, and grabbed onto a nearby chair, to heft himself up. "It's not a problem."

Harry stood up to help Neville up, but he waved him away. "Thanks, anyway. You've really helped me, today." He smiled nervously, and played with the hem of his shirt. "So, um, how contrite do I have to be, when I make the rounds?"

"Everyone was pretty understanding, except Mrs. Tonks." Neville gave him a piercing gaze. "She demanded that you buy her forgiveness with chocolate and a weekend with Teddy."

Harry sighed in relief. His relationship with Andromeda was still very new, her being his godson's grandmother, and he never quite knew how to act around her. She was usually very forgiving of his social inadequacies, as long as he spent time with her and Teddy.

"Fantastic. What about everyone else?"

"Luna insisted that you had Nargles in your hair, and weren't to be blamed for anything you might have done. Mrs. Weasley would be delighted to have you over for dinner – and she made a point to mention that you should bring anyone you like. Ron and Hermione want to talk with you."

Harry surged forward and hugged Neville, lightning-fast. He didn't want to lead Neville on, but he was so relieved that no one was very angry with him. "Thanks, Nev. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here."

Neville wrapped his arms around Harry, hesitantly, as though he was fragile as glass, like he always did, and leaned his head down towards Harry's neck. "You're welcome."

Harry let go of Neville and stepped back, breaking Neville's easy hold on him. "Um, my brother is going to meet me at half four, at O'Reilly's Fish and Chips. Do you, maybe, want to come with me? I'm going to tell him about magic, and it would be nice to have back-up, or he'll think I'm mad."

"Yeah, um, sure. Of course." Neville smiled.

"Great! Er, I guess I'll see you then, then," Harry babbled. "I have to go pick up some chocolate for Andromeda, now – she only likes the goblin-made kind."

Harry grabbed his wand and made to Apparate, but before he could, Neville grabbed him by the waist, and pulled him in for a kiss. Neville was forceful, just the way Harry liked, and held the back of his head in one big hand.

Harry melted and kissed Neville back, letting himself float in the bubble of protection he represented. He gasped for breath and stumbled back, out of Neville's arms.

"I'm – we shouldn't – I," Harry babbled, before Apparating to Diagon Alley. He touched his lips, flushing.

So much for not leading Neville on.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction. Also, in chapter 6, the lyrics to the song that Harry sings are also not mine—they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: The war is over, and Harry has made a startling discovery: he has an older brother, who is a Muggle (most likely), who was adopted away before he was ever born. Crossover with Gundam Wing. Pairing: Heero/Harry, some Neville/Harry, Post DH (no epilogue), and Endless Waltz

Finders, Keepers

Chapter 12

Wufei fumed silently after Duo left the room. He was an idiot, plain and simple. A stubborn, ignorant fool.

Duo wasn't wholly to blame, though. If Harry had just told Duo about magic, this could have been avoided. At the very least, Duo would have known that it wasn't only possible, it was highly likely that Harry was on Earth.

Though he had covered it with a curtain, Wufei had been able to make out movement in the frame behind Harry's back. Magical objects didn't work for long in space, unless they were in direct contact with a witch or wizard. If he was in space, that portrait would have stilled long ago.

"Yuy!" Wufei barked, to relieve his tension, striding over to his friend.

Heero was hunched over his laptop. He continued typing, a nod of his head the only acknowledgement of Wufei's existence.

"Pack your gear," Wufei demanded. "I need your help."

Heero waved his hand to shoo Wufei away. "Get Barton. I've almost got this."

"If you don't have a trace yet, you're not going to." Wufei knew Heero knew that, but his frantic typing didn't convey that in the tiniest bit. "Besides, Maxwell needs Barton to help with the L3 search, and Quatre to finish L4," he added the last before Heero could protest. "You're all I've got, Yuy."

Heero stopped typing, his hands clenched over top of the keyboard. If he had been Duo, he would have already thrown the laptop and be picking up his chair, readying it for a toss. Heero had always been more restrained than Duo. "You're right," he said, standing up. He carefully closed the computer and tucked it under his arm. "What's your plan?"

Wufei nodded in thanks. At least Heero could be counted on to act rationally. "We're going to Harry's meet-up point."

Heero motioned to the door with his laptop, nodding. "We can help Une's people prepare, in the event that any of the kidnappers appear."

"Yes" Wufei said. _Plus_, he thought, _I need someone to confirm my story to Duo, when Harry shows up._

***

Harry stumbled out of the Floo into Andromeda's house, almost falling over under the weight of his gifts.

"Hello!" he called, to let Andromeda know he was there. "It's me!"

Harry wasn't sure what Andromeda had been like before the war, but nowadays she was very jumpy, especially when it came to people entering her house unannounced. He supposed her wariness was to be expected, given that she lost her husband, her daughter, and her son-in-law during the war.

Andromeda swept into the room a few minutes later, drying her hands on a towel. "Oh, Harry, my boy," she said, gliding forward to kiss him on the cheek. She hugged him, then drew him back to arms' length, studying him.

Harry hated it when she did that, but he'd never told her. It was like she was looking into the very depths of his soul, and found it in want of a good scrubbing.

"You're too pale, and you've lost weight," she declared, letting go of his shoulders, but not looking away. Harry blushed under her gaze. "I heard you've been to the colonies. It's no wonder you're ill – space will kill you."

"Er," Harry said. He'd actually felt a little better while he was on L4, but he wasn't going to tell her that. If she knew this was him well, she would want to know why he wasn't still in hospital – and what, precisely, was wrong with him.

"I hope you're hungry, young man," she said, walking out of the room. "You know how sad Mitzy gets if you don't clean your plate!" she called from the dining room, and Harry jogged to catch up with her. She whirled around and poked him in the chest. "You better have brought me goblin chocolate. I simply can't abide any other."

Harry grinned, back on familiar ground. It was easy to talk about presents. "Of course," he said. "I even went to that shop you like. The ghastly one in Knockturn Alley, where everything's shaped like body parts."

"My mother used to take us there, when we were children," Andromeda said wistfully. She picked up a cloth from the table and went to Teddy, sat in his high chair at the end of the dining room. "They always had the best ladyfingers." She tucked the cloth under Teddy's shirt, sticking it with a sticking charm, and turned to Mitzy, who had been entertaining the baby. "You can go now, dear."

"Um," Harry said, once Mitzy had popped out. "I brought presents for Teddy. Toys and that soft food he likes." He scratched his head, before accepting a bowl Andromeda thrust into his hands. "He's, um, he's still eating soft food, right?"

She gave him a look. "Of course, dear. It's not been _that_ long since you came by."

"Right." He lifted the spoon to his mouth, only to realize before he bit down that it was Teddy's baby food. He blew on it to cover the mistake, but Andromeda's eyes sparkled with silent laughter.

"Mitzy fixed steak and kidney pie, and that cake you like – the Muggle kind, with cheese in it. It should be ready in just a minutes."

"Right," Harry repeated, and sat down next to Teddy. "Hey, pretty," he said, patting the baby's head, smoothing down the hair that only stuck up whenever Harry was around.

Teddy gibbered at him, grabbing for Harry's hand when he brought the spoon to Teddy's mouth. "Ah ba ba brr," Teddy said, laughing. He ate a bite and kicked in his chair, holding onto Harry's hand. Teddy brought it to his mouth and gnawed on it.

"He's still teething, I see," Harry laughed. He could never get over how adorable his godson was. "I brought more cold teething rings. The charms on these are supposed to last longer than the others."

Harry extracted his hand from Teddy's mouth and wiped in on his trousers. The kid was cute, but he tended to slobber.

Teddy wailed and turned his hair black, reaching out for Harry. "Da! Da da da!" he cried.

Harry resolutely didn't look at Andromeda, and reached out for Teddy. Teddy grabbed him and cooed.

"So, tell me about this brother of yours," Andromeda demanded, after a few minutes of awkward silence, "and why you had to see him so urgently."

"Er," Harry said, eloquent as always. "There's not much to tell. He's my half brother, on my mum's side. He's a Muggle, for some reason, and he's a Preventor, which is like the Muggle Aurors. Or maybe the Unspeakables, I'm not sure."

He trailed off, feeding Teddy some more as he thought.

"And why did you have to leave the hospital in order to seek him out?" Andromeda repeated.

Harry glanced at her – her mouth was tight, which only happened when she was concerned. They had only known each other a few months, but Harry thought they'd gotten pretty close in that time. Andromeda tended to mother him, and worry about him even more than the Weasleys did. Hermione said it was because she lost so much during the war – her husband, her daughter, and her son-in-law – that she wanted to keep what she had left doubly close.

"I did a spell to find him, and it was wearing off," he said, fidgeting with his free hand. "I knew I wouldn't be able to perform it again, and I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to find him by Muggle means. Duo's parents adoptive parents died somewhere on L2. I'm not sure exactly when, but he was pretty young. The Muggles didn't keep good records of the people on L2, because of the war, especially the orphans."

He chanced a full look at her, and was glad he did. Andromeda's face had gone soft, like it did when she listened to a particularly weepy Celestina Warbeck song. "Oh, Harry," she said, and stopped before saying anything else. She stood from her chair and glided over to him, leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you. Of course, if you ever perform a spell that lands you in the hospital again, I'm going to lock you in a tower for all eternity. I'll bring Teddy up for visits, so you don't get lonely."

Harry smiled hesitantly. Like with Kreacher, he was never quite sure when she was joking. Thankfully, Mitzy appeared with lunch, so he didn't have to comment. "This looks great. Thank you," he told her, and she blushed, not used to compliments. He wondered if he should introduce her to Kreacher, then shoved the thought away. He shuddered to think what Kreacher would be like in-love.

"Thank you, Andromeda," he said, after Mitzy had popped away. After trying and failing to extract his hand from Teddy with no luck, he resigned himself to eating one-handed.

"Of course, dear," she replied, cutting his food for him, since he couldn't do it himself. "You should come by more often."

***

A couple of hours later, Harry left the Tonks', after promising to look after Teddy next weekend. He had originally planned to head back to the colony before then, but he was helpless to refuse Teddy anything.

Harry just hoped that Duo didn't mind waiting for Harry to come back. His brother was – somehow – under the impression that he was helpless, and maybe a little stupid, though Duo would sugarcoat it by saying "naïve." Duo would have a conniption at the thought of Harry wondering around this big, wide world (i.e. London) all by himself, with no bodyguards or attack dogs, no matter that he'd been taking care of himself for 17 years.

He checked his gift bag, to make sure that he had everything for a suitable apology, before walking through Andromeda's wards. He planned to hail a taxi to Hermione's place. Two Apparations a day was probably his limit, these days.

It was just a little before 2 o'clock. Ron should be at Hermione's pretty soon, if he wasn't there already. Harry hoped George didn't drop by today, as he sometimes did. Harry wanted alone some time with his best friends.

Of course, this was all contingent on Hermione even being at home. She hadn't set a time for Harry to come over, when she spoke with Neville. With her parents just back from Australia, and their memories newly restored, Hermione would most likely want to spend some time with them. She wouldn't wait around for Harry forever.

Harry made his way to the shopping district, a mere 5 minutes walk from Andromeda's house, and flagged down a taxi. After giving directions to Charing Cross Road, he settled back in his seat and began to formulate what he would say to his friends, without letting them know how serious his situation was.

***

Heero and Wufei landed in London at 2 pm, local time, over two hours before their expected arrival time. Being Preventors and ex-Gundam Pilots came in handy at times like this. They were able to bypass customs, and flew their own shuttle, at speeds much faster than a consumer shuttle would be able to reach.

Heero was very glad they arrived when they did, looking around O'Reilly's Fish and Chips. There were five Preventors on the premises, all very easy to spot to Heero's trained eye. Harry's kidnappers would easily make them out, and scatter before the Preventors ever laid eyes on them.

Heero sighed before turning to Wufei. He knew this wasn't a major case to Colonel Une, who had refused to acknowledge any danger to Duo's brother when neither Harry nor his kidnappers were actual persons listed in her database. She had only lent the resources she had because she wanted to keep Duo – and by extension the other ex-pilots – happy enough to keep working for her.

"Yes, I know," Wufei said, before Heero had opened his mouth. "She sent the rookies."

"Hn," Heero agreed. It was a good thing he came. Wufei was going to need all the help he could get. "I'll find out who's in charge; you get the civilians out of here."

Heero spotted the most likely candidate, and made his way towards her, leaving Wufei to do his part. The woman was the oldest Preventor in here, but that wasn't saying much. Not even 30, she had the look of someone leading her first mission. She was out of uniform, but that was the only thing she was doing right. Everything about her screamed "officer of the law," right down to the bulge in her jacket that could only be a handgun.

He gritted his teeth at the thought that _this_ was who Une sent. All this crowd could accomplish would be getting Harry – and themselves, if they were lucky – killed.

Heero introduced himself to the woman, who looked relieved upon learning that Heero and Wufei would be taking charge.

"I've never worked a kidnapping case before," Preventor McKee confessed. "Especially not one so high profile."

"I can tell," Heero replied, startling the woman. He pulled his laptop out of his briefcase, and sat down. A few minutes later, Wufei joined them, and they began to go over their strategy.

***

"Okay, so, I'm sorry, andI'llneverdoitagain," Harry said, practicing his apology outside Hermione's flat. He had rang the doorbell and was waiting for someone to let him in. Even though he had access to the wards, he decided it would probably be best just to wait, this time. More polite, that way.

The door opened suddenly, and Harry jumped. He thrust the gift bag out in front of him, before Hermione could tackle him with her "hugs." "Hey," he said.

Hermione smiled at him, wearily. She took the offered bag, eying his body language, which he knew screamed "Leave me alone" or something similar. Perhaps, "I was abused as a child, and thus am uncomfortable with anything relating to social grace." That's how she had described it in the past, anyway.

"Hey," she said, standing back and allowing him to step in. "Can I take your jacket?"

He shrugged and handed it to her. It was a little chilly for November, but not too bad. Or, it _shouldn't_ feel too bad, anyway. If he was cold, that was just one more thing he could chalk up to his illness. "Thanks."

She put it away in the coat closet, before turning around to stare at him. She was doing that thing again, where she seemed to stare down into the very depths of him. Thinking about it, she and Andromeda had a lot in common. "Come in. Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Just got back from Andromeda's." Harry followed her to the living room. The place was spotless - not one dirty sock, nor one crooked picture, nor a tiny speck of dust littered the apartment. He could chalk it up to her being gone for a few months, but he knew it was just Hermione's style.

Of course, when Ron moved in, that might change - but probably not. Hermione ruled him with an iron fist, when it came to domestics.

"How was that?" Hermione asked, indicating the Harry should sit on the couch.

He did, but not before looking down to make sure there wasn't a spell spring-loaded to snap at him when he did, locking him into his seat. He wouldn't put it past his friend to do that. In fact, he was surprised that he thought of it and she didn't.

"It wasn't bad." He wished he had some tea, so he had something to do with his hands. He wasn't usually this nervous around Hermione, but. . .it was just the situation. He should tell her what was going on with him, but at the same time, he didn't want her to worry. He wanted his last days to be fun and carefree, not just a countdown to the end. "Is Ron here?"

"He's in the kitchen, making tea." Hermione fluffed her hair, and sat on the love seat opposite him. "He should be in in just a minute." She turned in the seat, and raised her voice. "Ron! Harry's here!" She twisted back around. "There. That should get him moving."

Harry flashed a smile at her (at least, he _hoped_ it was a smile. It felt more like a grimace), before forcing himself to relax. These were his best friends. They'd been with him through thick and thin. He trusted them more than anybody, even his brother. If he told them - and he asked them to keep it secret - they would. They would understand. "I-I have something to tell you," he said, "but I'm sca--I'm not really sure I should."

"You can tell us anything, mate," Ron said, walking into the room. He was drying his hands on a towel, and in that moment, Harry had a vision of just what Ron would look like when he was Arthur's age, and had his own little brood of Weasleys. It was disconcerting, but in a good way, if that made any sense. Ron plopped down next to Hermione, swinging an arm over her shoulder, and the image vanished. He was just Ron again, just another eighteen year-old war veteran trying to survive. "You know that."

"Uh, yeah." Harry hesitated. Maybe he should back out, and say something else? There were _lots_ of things he could say, and play it off as what he originally meant. But, no, he couldn't. Healer Munroe was right. He needed to tell *someone*. Who better than Ron and Hermione?

"I'm, uh, I guess I should just come out and say it, yeah?" He said, his eyes flicking to the fireplace. Hermione hadn't added it to the Floo network, yet. The old owner had been quite eccentric (read: batshit crazy) and added all kinds of dark wards to the Floo. She would have to get an expert in to remove them, before she could set it up.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, worry in her eyes. She leaned over and touched him gently on the knee, and Harry almost let out a sob. (But he didn't - he _didn't_ - because he wasn't weak, and even though she was the closest thing he'd ever had to a sister, he couldn't break down in front of her.)

"I'm - shit," Harry said, and he leaped to his feet. He couldn't say this if he had to look at them. He stalked to the fireplace, and picked up a picture of the three of them. It was one that little Colin Creevey had taken, way back when they were all miniatures. They were in the Gryffindor common room. He and Ron were laughing -- probably about Quidditch, but he couldn't quite remember - and Hermione was scowling at them over a mound of parchment.

"Harry? Mate?" Ron asked, and his voice sounded close.

Harry turned around, almost smacking his forehead into Ron's chin. He backed away, to give Harry some room. "Merlin, this shouldn't be so hard," Harry complained. He looked at the floor, so he wouldn't have to see Ron's expression, and just spit it out. "I have Genie Disease."

He heard Ron's startled gasp, and looked up. He regretted it as soon as he did, and saw the look of sheer terror in Ron's eyes. He shifted to look at Hermione, who was better - she was just confused, and scared that she didn't know what he was talking about.

Ron grabbed Harry's shoulders, pinning him in place. "How long?" Ron asked. Harry gasped, and Ron relaxed his grip. "Did the Healer say how long?"

Harry shook his head. "Not-not really. It's kind of random, you know? Munroe thinks, maybe, it activated when Voldemort killed me, and that's how I came back."

Hermione's forehead wrinkled, and she opened her mouth to speak, before shaking her head. She appeared to be thinking - possibly trying to remember. Chances were, though, that even _she _had never read about Genie Disease. Apparently, the purebloods kept the knowledge to themselves, not writing it down, in the hopes that the disease would never appear again.

"What **is** Genie Disease?" Hermione asked after a few moments.

Harry couldn't answer that. He knew as much as he could, of course, from what the healer had told him, but he just couldn't bring himself to describe it.

"It's a time bomb," Ron answered, "set on Harry's magic. And when it goes off, so will he."

"And possibly everyone around me," Harry felt he had to add. When he died, he risked other people's lives, as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Since you have all been so good (and I have been so naughty, with no updates in **forever**) you get a double-update today! Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed!

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction. Also, in chapter 6, the lyrics to the song that Harry sings are also not mine—they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: The war is over, and Harry has made a startling discovery: he has an older brother, who is a Muggle (most likely), who was adopted away before he was ever born. Crossover with Gundam Wing. Pairing: Heero/Harry, some Neville/Harry, Post DH (no epilogue), and Endless Waltz

Finders, Keepers

Chapter 13

Hermione's gaze shifted between her two friends. "I'm going to need more information than that," she declared, crossing her arms. A _bomb_? Harry was a _bomb_? How could she have never heard of a disease like that? She'd read several books about rare, fatal diseases. If Ron knew about it, surely it would be in one of those!

Harry bit his lip, ducking his head to avoid her eyes. She hated when he did that. It made him seem so insecure - which he was, she supposed, as a result of his upbringing. But really, he shouldn't feel like that around _her_! They were family, even if they weren't blood.

She turned to Ron, but he looked even worse off than Harry. His mouth hung open, his whole expression one of supreme shock. She was surprised he had been able to answer her at all.

"Well?" she commanded. "Either of you? I'm going to need more information if I'm going to find a way to fix it." And that was the crux of the matter. Harry and Ron both seemed to imply that Harry's disease was fatal, and that just wasn't acceptable. Harry couldn't _die_. Not _now_. Not when they had peace, and Voldemort was dead, and they were going to be sitting their NEWTs in a few months, once Hogwarts had been rebuilt. It just wasn't possible!

Therefore, she would have to save the day. That was the only acceptable outcome. Full stop.

"It - " Harry cut himself off, scratching his nose. He looked away. Spotting something, he shouted, "Presents! Let's look at your presents, yeah?" He headed to where Hermione had dropped the bag he'd brought, and started pulling stuff out of it.

Hermione rubbed her forehead. She wanted to tell Harry to leave it, and just _explain_ for once, but she supposed she could understand why he didn't want to. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if she had this Genie Disease, whatever it was.

"Here," Harry said, handing her a rectangular object covered in sparkly paper. She opened it, and surprise, surprise, it was a book. It was actually one she'd been wanting for quite a while - a first edition Edison, on the origins of House Elf enslavement - and normally, she would have gone quite gaga over it. Now, however, she had more important things to worry about.

To her left, Ron opened a signed Quaffle from some Quidditch player or other - she didn't recognize the name, becoming deliberately dense whenever he talked about the sport, to better facilitate him _not_ talking about it with her.

"Thank you," Hermione said, setting the book down on the coffee table. It was a thoughtful gift, and she would have to re-read it, at a later date. But not now. Now, she wanted answers. "Please tell me everything you know about your illness." She sat down at the couch, her posture indicating she wished for her boys to do the same.

Harry sighed and tromped over. He flopped onto the love seat, taking up the entire seat, his legs flung over the sides. Normally, she would frown at him in disapproval. She let it go, this time. "It's - it's complicated. Ron can probably explain it better than me. I mean, from what Munroe told me, purebloods tell their kids about it like it's a boogeyman that'll come eat them in their sleep."

Ron sat down beside Hermione, as carefully as she had always dreamed he would. He looked at her, and ran his hand through his hair. "It's - yeah," he sighed. "Complicated. Like Harry said."

"Just do your best. Give me a jumping point," she encouraged, laying a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. She noticed that Ron was pointedly not looking at Harry, like he thought just seeing their friend would cause him to be infected, too. Hopefully, he was just in shock, and would get over it. Harry needed them, not their fear.

"It's not really a disease, for one," Ron said. "It's a - it's just his magic, gone bigger. I'm not sure how to explain it." He threw up his hands, and slumped back in his seat.

Harry made a choking noise, and Hermione focused back on him. "What Ron means is, my magic is no longer under my conscious will. My subconscious is running the show, now. If I want something to happen, it will. I only have to wish it."

Okay. That made the name of the disease make sense. But otherwise, she was confused. "How is that a bad thing? That sounds like it would be very good - the whole world at your fingertips and all."

"Well, yeah, it would be, if I could make it happen whenever I _consciously_ wanted it to. But it's all. . .hindbrain, I guess? The healer was pretty vague about that. Whenever my conscious mind and my subconscious mind are in total agreement, then there is absolutely no problem with my magic. But how often does that happen, yeah?" He barked a laugh, and it was such a bitter sound, Hermione could almost cry.

"Little spells seem to go off with no problem, but bigger things. . .If there is the slightest clash between the spell I'm trying to do, and what I _really_ want to do - say, I'm trying to clean the kitchen, but what I'm thinking about in the back of my mind is this really hot guy I've been meaning to chat up - then things can go really bad. Like, explosion bad. About the only time there is absolutely no chance for me to fuck something up, is when I'm sleeping. I can't do magic then."

"Of course you can," Hermione said automatically. Her vast amounts of knowledge had to be useful in _some_ way. "There are accounts of wizards and witches all over the world doing magic in their sleep, from hexing their spouses to breeding magical creatures."

She watched Harry's face as she spoke, growing darker and darker with each passing word. Apparently, her information was not helpful to him. "Harry?" she said. "We'll find something. There must be some way to beat this. We're experts at digging out the impossible."

Ron leaned forward, and put a hand on her knee. "I don't think we can, this time. Merlin himself died from a side-effect of Genie Disease. If he couldn't find a solution, there's no hope for us."

Hermione shoved down the flash of irritation she felt at Ron's pessimism. If he felt that way, he could damn well wait until Harry left! If he gave up hope, then it didn't matter what she did. "Don't listen to him. We'll find something. Merlin lived thousands of years ago - there's been lots of new spells since then. Maybe even Muggle technology could help."

"I have to go." Harry said abruptly, standing up. "I - it's - don't worry about it, Hermione, okay? I've accepted it. I think I'll be okay, if I try not to use magic so much, okay? Just - don't tell anyone. Please?"

Hermione nodded at once. Of course he didn't want anyone to know. Harry hated it when people worried about him. After a few seconds, Ron hadn't agreed, so she elbowed him, until he grunted his assent.

She walked Harry to the door, desperate to try to get him to stay longer. His expression told her it would be useless. She gave him a hug before he left, feeling the bones of his spine press against her hands. "Don't be a stranger," she said. "And - I love you, Harry." She kissed him impulsively, on the cheek, before letting him go.

He waved to her as he left. She waited until he made it to the taxi waiting on the corner before she shut the door. She should have known something was up, when she saw the cab when she let him in. But how could she have known? It wasn't like this was something that happened every day, even if it seemed that stuff like this happened every day _to Harry_.

Once he was gone, she stormed back into the apartment, bearing down on Ron with fury in her eyes. "What the _hell_ was that about?" she demanded, taking her fear and frustration out on her boyfriend. "Harry needs our support right now, not that, that _bullshit_ you were spewing!" She'd cursed more in the past fifteen minutes than in the previous five months, and it felt **good**.

Ron looked up at her, his hands held loosely in his lap. "I - " he said, before bursting into tears, his hands coming up to cover his eyes. "I can't - I can't do that again," he cried, and Hermione took him into her arms. "I can't see him die again."

She laid her head on his shoulder, and held him as he sobbed. Her tears flowed freely, too, in a quieter way. How would they get Harry out of this?

***

As soon as Hermione brought up sleep magic, Harry knew he had to get away from his friends. He had to flee as far away as possible, and think. He thought he was going to be sick. He would literally vomit out of the taxi's window, if he thought it wouldn't fly back on him.

Really, that would be more than he deserved. He had **raped** Heero. Raped him with his **magic**, of all things. It was enough for Harry to want to disappear, to not show up to meet Duo, to just **stay away** from Heero and the rest of Duo's friends. Forever.

He hadn't known he could do magic whilst asleep, or in a near-sleep state, but he remembered what he'd been dreaming about before Heero bore down on him. And it hadn't been kittens and puppies and dancing in rainbows. It had been probably the most sensuous dream he had ever had. And it had been about Heero. Thinking back, real life-Heero had performed almost pitch-perfect the actions that dream-Heero had. In the exact same sequence.

How had he not seen it before? No wonder Heero didn't want anything to do with him, anymore. He was probably flabbergasted that he'd even had sex with Harry in the first place, and couldn't think of a way to let him down gently.

Merlin. He was a **rapist**.

"Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to tell me where you want to go?" the cab driver asked. "It doesn't really matter to me. The meter's running either way."

Harry snapped his attention to the cab driver, and rattled off the address to Neville's flat. Neville had agreed to go with him to meet his brother, and now, he needed to see Neville more than ever. He never had to worry about Neville's attraction to him being just his own out-of-control magic.

But, really, what if it was? Neville **said** he had wanted Harry since they attended Hogwarts together, but he never showed that until after the Battle of Hogwarts. After Harry died and came back to life. Harry could very easily be influencing him just the same as he did Heero. Had he raped Neville, just the same as he did Heero?

Maybe he shouldn't go to see Neville. By the time he made up his mind to tell the driver to take him back to his own apartment, they were pulling up to Neville's flat.

Neville lived in an apartment complex designed for half-bloods, who lived partially in the Muggle world and partially in the magical world. The look of the building was completely Muggle, and all the units were outfitted with the latest in Muggle appliances. It was also really close to Diagon Alley, and complex wards were woven into all the apartments and the building itself. Neville liked it because it meant he didn't have to live with his Gran.

Harry paid the driver and stepped out of the cab. He still had a key that would let him bypass the wards, and go straight up to Neville's apartment. He debated a moment before using it to let himself in. If Neville was "under his spell," so to speak, he would have to find out in person.

Although, Neville had never exhibited the sheer loss of control that Heero had last night. Maybe he truly was attracted to Harry? After all, Harry had never thought of being with Neville, until Neville brought it up, whereas Harry had wanted to jump Heero since first laying eyes on him.

He pushed the conundrum out of his head - for now - and knocked on Neville's door. Now, it was time to worry about his **brother**. Everything else could wait.

***

Heero glanced down at his watch again, the twelfth time in twenty minutes. Harry - and/or his kidnappers - was late. Their rendezvous time was almost half an hour ago.

He knew he shouldn't have listened to Wufei. He could be doing real work to get Harry back, if he'd stayed on L4 with Duo and the others. This was just a waste of his and the other Preventors' time.

He stood up and threw some money on his table, to pay for the pie and coffee he'd ordered from the owners, the only civilians they had allowed to stay in the restaurant. He'd had the rookies watching them in the back, so he knew they weren't in on the kidnapping. They were the only ones who could have tipped off the kidnappers, as the other restaurant goers had been detained in a separate facility, until they could be cleared.

"I'm going to call Duo," Heero said to Wufei as he passed by him on his way out. "Let him know we're coming back."

Wufei grabbed Heero's arm. "Wait," he asked. In any other man, it would have been a plea, but not from Wufei. If Heero chose to leave, he would stay, and do the job he thought he had to do. "Just a little while longer. He'll show."

Heero grunted in assent, removing Wufei's hand from his arm. They would stay thirty more minutes, and then send the other Preventors home. There was no need all of them being here for this.

He exited into the crisp November air, and dug his phone out of his pocket. Taking a quick look around - no one suspicious lurked just outside the restaurant - he keyed in Duo's private mobile number. Duo picked up on the first ring.

"You get anything?" he asked. His voice had lost the ice with which he'd spoken to Heero earlier, and now just rang with desperation. Heero took that to mean he was in the same boat he and Wufei were. They had nothing.

Heero shook his head, even though he hadn't turned on his vid capabilities. "No," he answered. "All we've found so far is subpar pie and potatoes."

Heero heard a faint noise, from around the corner, and on instinct, he tuned into it, deflecting everything else as noise. "And when we meet him, don't look threatening," a voice said. He couldn't quite distinguish the speaker, but the cadence of the voice sounded a lot like Harry's.

"I have to go," Heero told Duo. He hung up before Duo could protest, and hurried back into the restaurant. He nodded at Wufei on the way in, before giving the signal to the rest of the rooks placed around the restaurant.

He had just settled back at his booth, when the door dinged open. He looked up from the book he was pretending to read, to find Harry walking in with another man. The man was a stranger, and not one of the ones who had initially kidnapped him. His hair wasn't red, for one.

Heero mentally cataloged him as "Neville" - the only other name Harry had mentioned - until he gained further information. Neville held the door open for Harry, and laughed at something Harry had said while still outside, out of Heero's range of hearing.

Heero hated him on sight. And not just because of the casual way he touched Harry's back as he entered the building. Or how Harry looked at him with laughter sparkling in his eyes. No, Heero hated him for some visceral reason he would be happy to discern later.

He shifted gracefully onto his feet, pulling his gun and leveling it at Neville's forehead in one smooth motion. To the left, Wufei grabbed Harry, pulling him down to the ground, getting him out of the way before shots could be fired.

"Hands in the air!" Heero shouted, just wishing - as he rarely did - that this man would just give him one reason, just the tiniest sliver of an excuse, to shoot him dead.

The man - Neville - threw Harry a desperate look, ignoring Heero to grab for Harry. "Harry! Let him go!"

Heero tackled him, before he could reach Duo's brother. He hit him hard, and they fell to the ground together, Heero on top of this **fucker** who had helped take Harry away from him! From Duo, that is.

"Heero, no!" Harry yelled from where Wufei had him. Heero spared a glance for Harry. He seemed unharmed as Wufei let him up. As soon as he was free, Harry rushed to Heero, and Heero bathed in the emotion in his eyes. It was intoxicating.

It was not to last. Harry reached Heero, and instead of speaking to Heero, immediately attached himself to his kidnapper. "Neville?" he asked, holding the man's head in his hand. "Are you okay?"

Neville - of course, Heero had been correct - groaned, and opened his eyes to look at Harry. Heero did not like what he saw in them. It was too soft - too much like how he felt when he looked at Harry.

Heero clenched his fists, but did not remove himself from Neville's person. If Harry was going to have some kind of intimate moment here in the diner with his **kidnapper**, then he was damn well going to have to do it with Heero breathing down his neck.

"Imokay," Neville slurred, trying to rub his head. "You didn't say your brother hit that hard, though. I didn't even say anything, yet!"

Heero's blood boiled at the implication that **he** was Harry's brother. That was absurd! They looked nothing alike. He must have been growling, because after a moment, he became aware that Harry was looking at him oddly.

"Heero?" Harry asked, and Heero did not miss the fact that, though his hands were all over Neville, he refused to touch Heero at all. "Can you let Neville up? I think you might have broken something."

Heero grunted, and hoisted himself up. If Harry trusted this man, then he would, as well. For a given amount of "trust." He didn't take his gun off the man, as Harry helped Neville carefully climb to his feet, checking for injuries as he did so.

Heero was so invested in glaring death at Neville, that he was completely taken aback when Harry whirled on him, a scowl twisting his beautiful face into something dark. After making sure Neville was situated comfortably at the bar, Harry stalked over to Heero. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, shoving Heero's gun away from Neville.

Heero was so surprised, he actually let Harry move him. "I'm saving you," he answered. Wasn't it obvious? Harry had been kidnapped. Heero was here to get him **away** from the kidnappers. It was quite simple.

"I don't need to be saved." Having said that, Harry turned from him, an obvious dismissal. "I told Duo that." He sought out Wufei, and Heero felt his blood rush to his head. He didn't have the rage problems Duo seemed to, which was a good thing. Harry's nonchalance at the danger he'd been in was enough to make even Heero feel murderous.

"Where is Duo?" Harry asked Wufei, his voice vulnerable in a way it would probably never again be with Heero. Not after the way he acted this morning.

"He's not coming," Wufei answered. He spoke softly, as though talking to a wounded doe. "He thought you were. . .misinformed about your location."

"Oh." Harry sighed, his entire body slumping. Heero ached to hold him, but he had done enough damage, already. "I guess," Harry scratched the back of his head, forcing himself upright. "I guess I should have expected that. Can you -"

"I'll call him and tell him you're here," Wufei finished. "And I'll see if I can get a doctor for your friend."

Harry smiled at him, wearily, and Heero's guts clenched. "Thanks, um, for everything."

Heero wanted to see that smile directed to **him**. He was used to people smiling at him, after he saved them. That was the way it worked, now. He was supposed to be the good guy, not the one who beat down the good guy's friends. Even if they deserved it, like Neville.

With a huff, Heero advanced on Neville. Since the guy seemed to be one of Harry's friends, Heero should probably help him. "Look at me," he ordered the other man, holding a flashlight. He would check for a concussion, first.

Then, he would find out exactly how Harry had gotten himself away from the **real** kidnappers, and go hunt them down.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction. Also, in chapter 6, the lyrics to the song that Harry sings are also not mine—they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: The war is over, and Harry has made a startling discovery: he has an older brother, who is a Muggle (most likely), who was adopted away before he was ever born. Crossover with Gundam Wing. Pairing: Heero/Harry, some Neville/Harry, Post DH (no epilogue), and Endless Waltz

Finders, Keepers

Chapter 14

Wufei turned his vid capabilities on before he dialed Duo's number. He wanted Duo to see proof that Harry was here, on Earth, and that he was okay, before he lectured him about ignoring information just because it didn't fit into his world view. Also, "I told you so," he said, as soon as Duo answered the phone.

Duo looked haggard, his hair coming out of his braid haphazardly. Somehow, he appeared to have gotten no sleep for the last week and a half, despite the fact that he had looked well-rested just this morning, before the incident. "What? Wu-man, I've got things to do. Do you have any info for me?" he grunted, before rubbing his hand across his brow.

"I re-iterate, I told you so." Wufei moved his phone so the camera picked up Harry - healthy and alive - in the diner, speaking softly to the man Heero tackled.

There was a loud crashing sound on the other end, and Wufei swiveled the camera back to face him. "What! Wufei - is that?"

"Yes, Maxwell, that is your brother. Safe and sound, just where he said he would be," Wufei said, taking on a stern tone. He knew Duo hadn't had access to the same information he had, but it was shameful of him to not believe one he claimed to love. "Harry was very disappointed to find that you had not arrived, as you said you would."

"Oh, shit," Duo said, his voice taking on an excited air. "Is he okay? Did you get the guys who took him? How is he? Let me SEE HIM AGAIN!" Duo shouted the last, the desperation of the last few hours seeping through.

Wufei was of a mind to deny him, but he knew his friend needed this reassurance. He turned the phone to face Harry, again, and spoke louder into the earpiece. "He is fine. The kidnappers did not show up with him - just his friend, who I believe is called Neville. I have not had a chance to question Harry on his experience, but I believe he would appreciate it if you would come to Earth as quickly as possible."

Harry turned to Wufei, upon hearing his name. He bit his lip and turned to his friend, who smiled and waved him away. Harry flashed a smile at his friend, and trotted over to Wufei. "Is that Duo?" he asked, his anxiety showing in his eyes.

Wufei nodded, and handed Harry the phone. Harry took it carefully, holding it like it would burn him if he touched the wrong button.

"Harry?" Duo's voice came through loud and clear. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Harry bit his lip again, and looked up at Wufei, before turning back to Duo, on the phone. "Hi," he said. "I'm fine - Hermione and the Weasleys would never hurt me. I thought I told you that."

"Yeah, you did," Duo said, his voice going soft, like it did whenever he spoke about Harry. "I just - I didn't believe that you could be on Earth. I'm sorry. How _did_ you get there so quickly?"

Wufei felt like he was intruding on an extremely personal moment between the brothers, but he couldn't find it in himself to leave. If anyone asked, he was waiting for his cell phone back.

"Er." Harry's eyes darted up to Wufei. Wufei took a step back - he was not going to interfere with this conversation. Harry looked back down. "Um, I can't really say, yet. Not on the phone, anyway. Can you, uh, would it be too much trouble for you to come to London? It will probably be a few days before I can get back to the colony, and this is really something that should be said in person."

"I'll be on the first shuttle out," Duo promised. "You just stick with Wufei and Hee - just stay with Wufei until I get there. Please?"

Wufei heard a crackle of static on the phone, and knew he would need to end the conversation in just a moment - his electronics could not stand up to Harry's emotions for long.

"Yeah, um, I will. Let me know what shuttle station you'll be docking at, and we'll meet you there, okay?" Harry said.

"Of course. Can I speak to Wufei, again?" Duo said.

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry I worried you," he said. "I didn't mean to."

"I'm supposed to worry about you," Duo replied. "I'm your big brother!"

Harry laughed at that, and handed the phone back to Wufei.

Wufei turned the video off, and held the phone up to his ear, sensing that Duo didn't want Harry to hear what he was about to say. "Chang, here."

"Wufei, man, great. Listen, will you just keep an eye on Harry, until I get there?" Duo asked. The change in him from the beginning of the call was staggering - relief flooded his voice. "And - and thank you. For believing in Harry. If you hadn't of - well, if you hadn't gone to Earth, there would have been no one there to meet Harry, and I would still be pulling my hair out."

Wufei grunted in reply. He had only done what was necessary. "Someone had to be here," he said.

"Thanks, anyway, man. And um, keep an eye on Heero, too?" Duo asked. "I'm going to need to talk to him, when I get to Earth."

***

Duo got off the phone with Wufei, a manic grin splitting his face. "Rashid!" he yelled, running back to the TV Room. "Rashid! Call off the search! Wufei found him!"

Rashid wasn't in the TV Room, but Quatre was. Duo rushed to his friend, picking him up and swinging him around in his exuberance.

"Duo, what?" Quatre said, batting at Duo's hands to get him to put him down. "What happened?"

Duo set Quatre down, before rushing over to hug one of the Maguanacs - he didn't know her name. He swung her around once, twice, three times, before Quatre caught him, and forced Duo to set her on her feet.

"Did someone find Harry?"

Duo turned to face his friend. He thought his grin might just break his face, if it went on any longer, but he didn't care. "Wufei and Heero have him. He's okay. Perfectly fine. Wondering where _I_ am, though."

Quatre frowned, thinking. "Didn't Heero and Wufei go check out Earth?" he asked. "Did they find him in the shuttle station, or something?"

Duo shoulders shrugged of their own accord. "No. Wufei says he was right where he said he'd be. I have no idea how, and I don't care. I just know I need to be there toot suite, before Harry decides to up and leave."

He started to leave the TV Room, before remembering why he had come in there. He whirled on Quatre, bringing his hands up in a plea. "Can you cancel the manhunt for me? I need to pack and get a shuttle."

Quatre nodded. "Of course. I'll send word to Rashid and Trowa. I'll be coming with you, of course."

Quatre was such a good friend. Duo had _lots_ of good friends! He felt like he should sing, or something, he was so happy. His little brother was okay! "Okay," Duo agreed. The whole house could come, he didn't care, just as long as he got to his brother. "We leave in ten minutes, so be ready."

***

Harry ambled over to Neville, after Wufei took the phone back. An EMT had finally shown up, and was shining a flashlight into Neville's eyes. What he was looking for, Harry had no clue.

"I had to make sure you were safe."

Harry jumped at the deep voice, suddenly so close to him. He whirled around to face Neville's attacker, almost knocking his forehead against Heero's. Harry's breath hitched at the sight of him. Even after what they'd done - what _he'd_ done - and the way Heero acted afterward - for good reason - Harry still couldn't get over how sexy he was.

Merlin, he was the perfect blend of sex, danger, and safety. Harry readily admitted that he had a bit of a daddy kink - mostly perpetuated by Sirius's presence when he was younger - but Harry knew that whoever won Heero's heart would never have to worry. About anything. He would make sure no one ever hurt them, and if anyone did, he would hurt them back. Plus, he was fantastic in the sack. He really was the perfect man.

Almost.

"You hit my friend," Harry replied, crossing his arms and taking a step back. That wasn't the smartest decision, because that meant he could see more of Heero. More of his long, lean neck, the veins bulging as he clenched his jaw. More of his strong arms and muscled chest, his shirt stretched tightly to show them off to their best advantage. At least they were too far apart to kiss.

Not that Heero would want to kiss him, anyway - not unless Harry _made_ him want it. Disgusted, Harry looked at the floor. If he didn't look at Heero, maybe he would want him less, and stop sending out his - magic "fuck me" signals, or whatever.

"I thought he kidnapped you," Heero said, his voice softer than it had ever been with Harry. Except last night - and Harry wasn't going to think about that. Ever again.

Harry clenched his jaw, and brought his eyes up to meet Heero's. He held his gaze with sheer force of will, pushing away all thoughts of how beautiful Heero's eyes were - such an unusual color for one of his descent. "I told Duo that I hadn't been kidnapped. I wasn't hurt. My friends were just worried about me, and this is how they show their worry. Duo should like that about them - it's something they have in common."

He laughed, and purposefully turned away from Heero, to watch the medic with Neville. Neville was now trying to follow a light with his eyes. And failing, from the way it looked on Harry's end. He shook his head, and turned back to Heero. If Neville was really hurt, they would take him to St. Mungo's, and get him treated by some proper healers.

"It's - I. . ." Heero trailed off, sparking Harry's interest.

From Harry's short experience with Duo's friends, Heero was not one to hesitate. About anything. "What?" he asked, crossing his arms tighter to keep from reaching out to Heero.

Heero bit his lip, chewing it thoughtfully - he must have picked the habit up from Duo. "I'm sorry," he said, finally. "I shouldn't have - I should have. . ." He huffed, shrugging his shoulders. "Look, I -"

"Duo will be here by morning," Wufei said, cutting Heero off.

Harry was torn between elation and frustration. He really wanted to know what Heero was going to say, but his face already had that closed off look to it that meant the moment was over, and just forget about it. On the other hand, "What time will he be here?" Harry asked.

He was going to get to see his brother, again, and this time it would be on _his_ turf. Maybe he could convince Duo that he was a real boy, and that he wouldn't accidentally dose himself with rat poison and fall down a sewer if left alone for five minutes.

"He said it would probably be about four A.M.," Wufei replied. "There's some kind of problem with the shuttle station. Apparently, a couple of terrorists decided that the shut-down would be the perfect time to plant a bomb. Duo was working their case, so he's got to transfer it to another team, before he can fly down."

"Is that the Helsinki case?" Heero asked, his face becoming more intense than usual.

Wufei nodded, his eyes shifting to Harry. He didn't say anything more.

Harry got the feeling he wasn't wanted during this conversation, and held his hands up in the universal gesture of surrender. "I'm going to go check on Neville, make sure the EMT is treating him all right," he said, backing away from them.

He hadn't taken two steps, before Heero fell into place with him. Harry looked at him below his bangs, before focusing on the restaurant floor. "What?" Harry asked. Heero had focused that intense gaze on him, and it made him feel nervous, like there was something wrong with him that he couldn't quite see. Spinach in his teeth, or baby food in his hair. Something.

"You need to be checked over, after Stokley finishes with your friend," Heero said in a monotone.

"I'm fine," Harry protested. How many times did he have to say that he wasn't _really_ kidnapped, and that he hadn't been hurt, before somebody around here believed him!

Heero touched him once, lightly on the arm. Harry's gaze was drawn to his bicep, where Heero's fingers curled around him. For the most part, Heero was about the same size as him - a bit taller, and definitely more muscular - but he had really big hands. Heero's fingers almost closed completely around Harry's arms.

Maybe Harry just had skinny arms. Defensive magic didn't exactly give one the best upper-body work-out.

"Please," Heero said, biting out the word like it hurt. "I know Duo would feel better, if he knew you had been checked out."

A smile played across Harry's lips. He hadn't been sending out any _thoughts_ of a seductive nature - and Merlin knew he didn't like it when people ignored his words in favor of doing something "for his own good" - but damn. Heero must care about him, at least a little bit. It was kind of nice. "Okay," he said. "I'll do it. For _Duo_."

He allowed his own hand to trace across Heero's, before skipping off to check on Neville.

***

It didn't take long for the medic to finish with Neville. He had a mild concussion, but he would be all right in a couple of days. He wasn't allowed to sleep for the next twelve hours, or drive for the next three days (but, really, when would he do that, anyway?).

Harry would have felt better, if Neville had consented to see a Healer about his injury, but - unlike everyone he ever knew, ever - he dropped the subject when Neville declined. Still, Harry planned to get Neville a general Portkey, so he didn't have to Apparate anywhere for awhile.

After the medic finished giving instructions to Neville (there seemed to be quite a few), he turned to Harry. "You're turn," he said, a smile gracing his face.

Harry felt his face heat up at the look the EMT was giving him. Was every Muggle in the world hot for him? "Er," he said, twisting his head to look for a way out. Heero stood within earshot, at the other end of the counter, and Wufei was blocking the exit. He supposed he would have to give in. "Okay?"

The man nodded, and dragged his bag up to the counter, a no-nonsense look on his face. "Do you want to do this here, or somewhere more private?" he asked, all business.

"Um, whichever you prefer, I guess," Harry said. He'd checked Neville over at the counter, and _he_ was actually injured. There wasn't anything wrong with Harry, so surely, they could do the same.

The man picked his bag up, and gestured to the men's loo, at the back of the restaurant. "We'll go in there, then," he said. "Would you like to have someone else in the room?"

"Not really," Harry said. He hated doctors - and medics, and healers, and medical professionals of all shapes and stripes - after all the time he spent in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. (He still insisted that Madam Pomfrey was a sadist, to this day.) He only knew a few people at the restaurant. It would be uncomfortable if Wufei came in with him. He could just imagine Wufei Change, famed Gundam Pilot and Preventor Extraordinaire, standing stiffly in a corner while Harry was being examined.

And, obviously, neither Neville or Heero could join him. That would just be weird.

The man nodded, as though that was the expected answer. "I'll just have someone stand at the door, then." He nodded to one of the Preventors still hanging around, and she trotted over to them.

Harry wondered why that was necessary, but figured it was some Muggle security thing. Or for safety - he'd heard on the news about Muggle women going to their doctors for check-ups, and ending up being hurt. There had been a big scandal a few years back, and after that, there had been changes to the way doctors treated their patients. Harry had thought that just applied to opposite sexes, though. Harry's medic was a man.

Of course, this man might just know Duo. That would be enough to give anyone pause, if they had to be alone with Harry. (But, even so, would this man even know he was Duo's brother? It was too complicated to keep up with who knew what.)

They reached the bathroom, and the man held the door open for Harry. Harry thanked him before entering. "Er, what's your name?" he asked, once they were ensconced, alone, in the tiny one-toilet loo. He thought he'd heard Heero say it, but couldn't remember for the life of him.

"Jeff," the man said, flashing his pearly whites at Harry in a goofy grin. "Jeff Stokley. It's a pleasure to meet you." His eyes roamed over Harry's body, as if liking what he saw.

Harry might have been impressed, if he'd never laid eyes on Heero. As it was, he was just mildly irritated. Couldn't this guy just stop flirting with him, and get on with the exam?

Jeff put his bag on the sink, and gestured for Harry to sit on the toilet. He lowered the lid, and gingerly sat on it. He hoped this place was clean - growing up with Petunia had given Harry an appreciation for cleanliness.

Jeff pulled some kind of long string out of his bag, and advanced on Harry with it. Harry tensed up. He didn't have much experience with Muggle doctors, and found most of their practices to be medieval, compared to magical medicine. Jeff stuck one end of the device on Harry's chest, and Harry relaxed. Sally Po had used this on him, back on L4.

Jeff listened for a few minutes, before nodding, and putting the string back in the bag. "Your lungs sound good," he said, writing on a piece of paper. "Now, I need to check for external injuries. So, if you would just take your shirt off."

Harry hesitated. Why did he need to undress? He hadn't needed to undress for _Sally_. Maybe his magic was acting up again, and Jeff was under its influence? But no - Harry wasn't attracted to Jeff in the least little bit, so his subconscious couldn't possibly want this man to be attracted to him. Making up his mind, Harry whipped his shirt off his head.

Jeff gasped, and then Harry remembered there was a good reason he shouldn't take his shirt off, any time soon.

The bruises.

He couldn't feel them anymore. The numbing spell he'd accidentally put on them this morning was still in effect. But they were enormous, and even more colorful eleven hours later.

"Um," he said, holding his shirt in front of him, hoping to at least cover the handprints on his lower stomach. "It's not what it looks like."

Jeff rushed to Harry's side. He made to move the shirt, then hesitated, like Harry was some fragile bird, and any quick movements would scare him off. "Who did that to you?" he asked, frantically. "Was it one of your kidnappers?"

Harry wanted to scream. He wasn't kidnapped! What did it take to get everyone to _understand_ that!

The lights in the bathroom flickered, as Harry's anger overtook him.

"This isn't any of your business," Harry said, his voice low and dark.

Jeff's face twisted into a mask of terror, and he stumbled back. "I have to - I have to let the Preventors know about this," he said. Before Harry could stop him, he had grabbed the door, and was out in the restaurant.


End file.
